Rock Stars revised
by HinatasHelper
Summary: A band called Sharingan goes through stalker fan girls, love, lust and lies and band brawls can they harmonize or will they disband when a wrong chord is struck? Read to find out adopted story
1. Chapter 1

**~This is not an original story by me actually 9 bequeathed it to me and I hope I don't disappoint you guys the overall story and plot is the same with some tweaks from me in the original chapters but other than that I plan to keep the original chapters the same. I really hope you guys don't bite my head off and think I mess up the story because I have big plans for this. Suggestions and comments are always welcome by the way you know! Anyway read it up! **

**Rock Stars**

It was 10:07 am on Saturday morning after our concert in Konoha, Japan, our hometown. I woke up to a loud crashing sound coming from the living room in our hotel suite. I sat up in my oh-so comfy bed and stretched. After throwing the cover off of me unceremoniously I hopped out of the bed. I looked down at myself; only wearing a red, lace bra with matching underwear. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my black skinny jeans I wore at the concert. It had small rips in the thighs and two big holes in the knees. I pulled on a white V-neck that only went to my pierced belly button, which adorned a silver skull that had red eyes and wore a black top hat with a pink stripe. Yeah I'm weird don't judge me I'm allowed to wear any crazy thing I want I'm a rock star dammit! It was sort of cold so I walked out of my room and into Sasuke and Naruto's. I put on Sasuke's black hoodie and Naruto's white hat, backwards of course. I went into the bathroom and brushed my pink and black hair (All her hair is pink except the tips).

I walked into the living room and saw Naruto and Kiba wrestling on the floor in front of the TV for Kami knows what this time, Sasuke on one end of the red couch with my half-brother, Shikamaru, on the other side, and Neji was sitting in the arm chair in front of me.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked as I sat down in between Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Have a nice sleep, Princess?" Kiba asked sarcastically, which earned him a pillow to the face.

I looked at Shikamaru, "Why are they on the floor? And what'd they break, I heard a crash."

He yawned, "Naruto drank the last Mountain Dew last night and Kiba got pissed, they started wrestling and broke a vase."

I only nodded and yawned.

**~Pause~ **

**I guess I should tell you about myself. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm in a band called 'Sharingan'. Neji Hyuga is our manger, he is twenty-one years old. He has long brown hair that he usually keeps in a low pony-tail and brown eyes. I met him through his cousin, Hinata Hyuga, one of my best friends. Sasuke Uchiha is the lead singer of our band, he is eighteen years old. He has black hair that glows blue in the light that sticks up in the back like a chicken's butt and deep onyx eyes. We met through Naruto and we've been best friends ever since. Kiba Inuzuka plays bass, he is nineteen years old. He has brown spiky hair that he rarely brushes and hazel eyes. I met him through Hinata too; they were best friends before we became famous. Naruto Uzumaki plays the drums, he is eighteen years old. He has electric blonde hair and dazzling bright cerulean blue eyes. Naruto is my cousin on my mom's side, so I've known him since birth. Shikamaru Nara plays keyboard, he is twenty years old. He has black hair that he normally ties up in a pony-tail on the top of his head and brown eyes. Shikamaru and I are related through our dad. His dad had sex with Shikamaru's mom and then two years later, he had an afire with my mom and made me. Sadly, our dad died in a car accident when I was sixteen and he was eighteen. And my mom died giving birth to me, so he's REALLY protective of me. Like REALLY protective he's worser than a bodyguard that works 24/7 ugh! Lastly, there's me. I'm the guitarist of the band. I can play acoustic or electric either way I kick ass on either one. I am seventeen years old and the youngest of our band. I have pink and black hair, pink from my mom and black from my dad, but more of my hair is pink because only the tips are black. I have emerald green eyes, also from my mom.**

**~Play~**

Kiba got up and walked over to the couch. He picked me up, sat down in my seat, and put me on the ground in front of him.

"Jackass, stealing my seat." I murmured.

Naruto got up and sat on the white couch against the wall.

Neji cleared his throat to get our attention and began to talk, "Okay, today you guys have a photo shoot at 1 o'clock and then rehearsal at 4:30 pm."

"Cool, a photo shoot." Kiba said with a sexy grin of his face.

Shikamaru pointed to the TV, "Hey look were on TV. Sak, turn it up."

I grabbed the remote and turn up the volume so we could hear it.

"_-and the winner of the cereal box contest that will spend a day with the hot band Sharingan is Karin Uchiha. Today she will be driven to their hotel and spend the day with them and then spend the night in the room of the member of the band she chooses. We congratulate you, Karin. Do you have anything to say?" _spoke the blonde reporter into the microphone.

A girl with red hair and glasses came onto the screen. Her hair was weird, half of it was straight and the other half was choppy like a kinder gardener cut her hair. She was wearing a black high heels, a black mini skirt, a black bra with fishnet over it and a white leather mini jacket with it open revealing her very flat chest.

"_All I would like to say is that Sakura Haruno better watch out because once Sharingan hear me play their gonna kick your ass out of the band. I'm hotter, smarter, and actually have talent!" _The Karin girl said in a high pitched voice that made us all cringe.

"_Well, thank you very much, Karin. Your ride is outside the studio to take you to their hotel they are staying at. There you have it, I'm Tsunade and this is Konoha News on channel four. Thank you for watching."_

I turned off the TV stunned. I just got dissed by a slut that was lucky enough to win our contest! No one really said anything and it was kind of awkward. I stood up and started walking to the kitchen listening to my inner screech insults at the already forgotten tv.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke finally asked following me.

I sighed and replied, "I'm going to need a drink. A strong one"

"No Sakura you remember what happened last time you were drunk at a photoshoot" Neji warned

I shuddered as foggy memories of me dry humping Sasuke and Naruto while running around in my bra as Shikamaru tried to catch me flooded through my mind. I walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge to grab my favorite orange soda as I hopped up onto the counter. Everyone else started walking into the kitchen, too.

Shikamaru sighed and put a hand on my knee, "We're not gonna kick you out of the band just because some troublesome slut can't shut her mouth."

I giggled at the comment than gave the rest of them the evil eye.

"We'd be stupid if we did that." Kiba said sitting down and petting Akamaru.

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled heating up some ramen not even really paying much attention since ramen was no involved.

"If anything, Sasuke and I would have to agree to let her in the band and I don't think that's going to happen." Neji said leaning against the door frame. "Right, Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke got up on the counter next to me and nudged me with his shoulder, "There is no way in hell, I would kick you out of the band and replace you with that 'thing'."

Now, everyone laughed at that.

I smirked and replied, "You better not or I would kick all of your asses, but thank you for believing in me cuz if you didn't you'd wake up and find all of your boxers pink."

I hugged Sasuke and he hugged me back. I jumped off the counter and hugged Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and gave Akamaru a kiss on the nose. He sneezed and we all kind of laughed. But of course that couldn't last because there was a knock at the door signaling the she-devil was here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rock Stars**

Neji walked out of the kitchen and went to go answer the door. We followed Neji out, but stopped in the living room and just, well, sat down and got comfy. This arrogant creepy looking red-head wont alter my day. Naruto was lying on his back in front of the TV. Shikamaru was in the arm chair that Neji was sitting in earlier and Kiba assumed Naruto's original spot. Sasuke was sitting in the same spot before with my head in his lap and the rest of my body on the couch sprawled like the lazy monster I am.

Naruto, Kiba, and I were playing Halo when Neji came into the living room with the red-head, Karin, right behind him. She looked us all over and when her eyes rested on me she turned her nose up and sniffed arrogantly. I smirked and turned my sneer to her intending to fully ignore her but Kiba paused the game and we all stood up.

"Guys, this is Karin. Karin this is the band Sharingan." Neji introduced.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said putting his hand out towards her.

She totally ignored his hand and walked right up to Sasuke and me.

"Move." She said as she gripped my shoulder and pushed me put of the way.

This chick must not have heard about how many times I'd been arrested in bar brawls and after concerts because these chickenheads couldn't keep their hands to themselves. I gladly would sit in a holding cell for anyone in my group too so she needs to watch her hands before she gets them ripped off!

"Hi Sasuke." She said in what appeared to be a flirting tone. She took off her glasses, revealing blood red eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke responded as he walked over to behind me, putting his chin on the top of my head because he is so freakin' tall and I'm so freakin' short. I swear he does it to annoy me he can be so annoying sometimes especially when it came to my personal appearance that was the complete opposite of his. No wonder I died his hair pink that one year.

"Looks like Sasuke has another fan-girl." Kiba said crossing his arms over his chest looking irked already

"So, anyway, Karin this is our hotel suite. You can do anything you want just stay out of our stuff" Shikamaru said from his seat in the arm chair as his head lolled to the side for him to resume his lazy disposition

"I want to sleep in Sasuke's room tonight." Karin said like we should cater to her every need.

"Hell no." said Sasuke as he kind of growled.

"Why not, Sasuke? Don't you want to sleep next to your fiancé?" Karin asked with sly smile on her face.

"She's your fiancée?" Naruto yelled.

"When did you guys even start to date?" I murmured.

"Oh, you didn't hear? It's a shame. You're his best friends," she said pointing to me and Naruto, "and you didn't even know about our arranged marriage? Why Sasuke, I'm shocked you didn't tell them." Karin said, now smirking.

"That deal was canceled over a year ago, Thing." Sasuke growled.

"I like that nickname for her." Naruto and Kiba said at the same time with really threatening glares

Neji and Shikamaru chuckled, while Sasuke smirked. I just giggled with my hand over my mouth.

"Shut up, you bone heads." Karin said smacking both Naruto and Kiba behind the head.

"Ow." Naruto whined while rubbing his head, Kiba too.

"You deserve it, Bastards." Karin said smugly looking at her nails.

"Hey, only I'm allowed to call them bastards and I'm definitely the only one allowed to hit them!" I growled at her as I tried to leap at her

Neji and Sasuke were holding me back with each of them tugging on an arm. My blood was boiling this bitch really didn't know who she was messing with! I really don't like her.

"Look who's talking, Slut." Karin screeched.

All the guys were in front of me, while Neji was holding open the door for her.

"I think it's time you leave." Neji stated politely.

"Hmpf." And Karin walked out the door.

There was sort of an awkward silence, until Naruto blurted out, "Who wants to go see a movie?"

"What the hell." Kiba said putting an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Hn." Both Neji and Sasuke replied.

"Whatever." Shikamaru sighed.

"I'm game." I said.

We walked out of our hotel suite and into the hall. Neji locked the door and we headed towards the elevator. Naruto was all jumpy because he got to push the button this time. We were on the twenty-fourth floor. We walked through the lobby signing some autographs and taking some pictures and then we were on our way to the theaters.

We took Kiba's black Chevy Silverado. Kiba drove because it was his car. I sat between him and Sasuke because you can pull up the middle console and there's a seat. Shikamaru sat behind me, Naruto behind Sasuke, and Neji behind Kiba. The ride itself was funny because Naruto somehow unbuckled my seatbelt without me noticing and when Kiba took a sharp left I was found in Sasuke's lap. Everyone in the truck started cracking up because Sasuke and I were blushing so hard.

When we got to the theaters, Naruto somehow ended up between Kiba and Sasuke with me in Sasuke's lap because he wrapped his arm around my waist and wouldn't let me go.

We walked into the theater with some people taking our pictures, fan-girls fainting, you know the usual.

"Hi, how may I help you today?" the lady in the glass box asked.

"Six tickets to Final Destination 5 3D at 12:05, please." I replied with a sweet smile.

"Sure, that'll be $45.00, please." The lady replied.

I took out a fifty and told her to keep the change. She said thank you and gave me the tickets. I walked over to the guys and gave them their tickets.

"Come on, the movie starts in like ten minutes." I said walking to the concession stand.

We got three large popcorns and five large drinks. I normally share a drink with either Sasuke, Naruto, or Shikamaru. We entered the theater room and sat down in the middle of the first row. It went Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Me, Shikamaru, and Neji. We put on our 3D glasses and the movie started.

Back at the hotel suite, Karin had just picked the lock and entered the living room. She walked around looking for the right room. On her way, she found Sakura's room and decided to give it a 'makeover'. She destroyed all of her clothes, wrote out 'WHORE' in red nail polish on the white bed comforter, and threw the make-up that Sakura had down the drain. After she was finished with her work, she continued walking and found the room she was looking for; Sasuke's. Too bad he shared the room with the blonde idiot, Naruto. She took off her black trench coat to reveal her naked form. She crawling into Sasuke's bed and sniffed the pillows. Peppermint and cinnamon. She fell into a deep sleep think about her oh-so sexy Sasuke.

After the movies, we went to the mall and shopped for a bit. Naruto bought some more ramen and orange vans. Neji bought a new leather cuff that had the band Linkin Park on it and some CD's. Shikamaru bought a new pillow that I admit was really soft. Kiba bought two pairs of skinny jeans and some more dog food for Akamaru. Sasuke bought a new black hoodie because I wouldn't give the one I'm wearing back and three shirts: a black V-neck, a navy blue regular T shirt, and a grey button up shirt I made him buy because I thought it made him look sexy. Lastly, I bought a new skateboard, Naruto broke my last one, some Avril Lavinge perfume, and some Abby Dawn clothing.

It was 9:49 pm, when we finally got back to the hotel. All I wanted to do was sleep in my oh-so comfy bed. I dropped my stuff on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

**~I hope you really like this one! This time I want three reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This would be the last original chapter that she's written with a few of my tweaks here and there hope you like it from here on out guys and if you have to be brutal than do it I don't want to disappoint.**

**Rock Stars **

When we got back to the hotel I snuck over to the bar and poured myself a shot of vodka until I heard Naruto screaming like a wild banshee. I ran to Naruto and Sasuke's room to see Naruto gagging? I walked up to him and looked over his shoulder to see like a collage of pictures on Sasuke's bed. There were some that were photo shopped with Karin and Sasuke, others were with me dying or already dead, but what were really disgusting were the ones of Karin NAKED! There were red roses with a card with Sasuke's name on it, too.

"What the hell are you guys doing standing over my bed for?" a silky voice asked from behind us

We both turned around and squeaked at the sight of Neji.

"Sasuke has another over obsessed fan-girl." Naruto whispered afraid

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked from the doorway.

"Sakura, Naruto what are you guys hiding?" Shikamaru asked from his position next to Neji.

"You-

"Why is everyone in our room?" Sasuke asked from behind Kiba and let me tell you, he sounded annoyed and a little pissed.

"Karin somehow got into our hotel suite and gave both you a present." I said as I glanced over my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

Naruto and I moved aside so the band could see the collage. The boys took one look and almost turned green.

"Burn it." Was Sasuke's only response.

"Hold up. Sakura she left you a present too?" Neji grimaced

"Whst?" I hissed out

"Why don't you follow me." He said as he walked out of the room and down the hall towards mine.

The guys stared in shock as they saw what the 'thing' did to my room. Heck, I was still in shock to the point where I couldn't think straight. Ooh I was pissed and this re headed slut was going to pay!

"I say we move to another suite or hotel and never have a contest like that again." I said as I kicked over the debris "And since it was your whore that ruined my clothes a shopping trip is in order and it will all be on your dime Sasuke"

"I'll get right on that." Neji said pulling out his phone and walking towards the living room

Sasuke hugged me and whispered 'I'm sorry' in my ear. I just hugged back and nodded. I was too busy hugging Sasuke that I didn't notice the two eyes glaring at us.

**Review guys! Writing more right this second so tell me what you think of the little changes please I want all honesty here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Here we go with my own first original chapter for this story please read and review guys. By the way I'm working on Spar Me To Heaven and Heart Aint A Brain Chapters as well right now so the wait for those wont be too long I hope you enjoy p.s. there will be a mini lemon~**

**Rock Stars **

Sasuke sighed and plopped down on the black suede armchair in our new hotel suite dropping all of the 30 bags we had accumulated at the mall.

"Sakura please no more! I said I was sorry how much more shopping do you need to do? We've been out all day long my feet are KILLING me!" he moaned

"Oh don't be such a wimp it's all your 'fiance's' fault that you even had to do this so blame her not me" I huffed as I plopped down on the white matching suede 3 seat couch

"Don't mention that disease here please"

I smirked at him and threw my converse at him. Sadly it missed and he smacked it to the floor.

"Hey Sakura?"

"What chicken-butt?" I asked as I rubbed my foot

The next thing I knew I was face first on the floor with Sasuke sitting on my back.

"Now what trash are you gonna talk ?" he whispered in my ear

"Hey off my back or you're gonna regret it ya got me?" I could talk the trash but I couldn't move

"Yrah yeah yeah we both know that you can't even move. But I was trying to ask you something don't be a smartass all the time and you'd know what I wanted instead of eating carpet" he teased as he sat on my butt and played with my hair

"What?" I asked now that the weight was gone

Sasuke and I seemed to always end up on this position so I've learned to love it, especially when he played with my hair. It seemed to be calming when he combed his fingers through my hair down to the scalp and scratched then ran his fingers all the way through. You would think it would make me feel like a puppy but no it just made me feel calm. I just loved to spend time with Sasuke when he was in a good mood he liked to be himself with me.

"There's no one else here" he murmered

"Really? Where are the rest of the guys at?"

"They're out getting new wardrobes for the concert on Friday and than they're going to the club to help promote the tour"

"Aa"

"Don't steal my word" he laughed

"So what are we going to do?"

He rolled off of me and walked over to the bar, turning to me with mischievous grin on his face. I knew exactly what he was getting at and I was all game for it. No Neji here to make me stop or no Shikamaru to make me go to bed when I get wasted. Tonight I can just getting rockstar wasted with Sasuke and we can get as wild as we want! Last time Sasuke and I got drunk alone we ran through the pool house butt naked and stripped in the lobby as we poured champagne on each other. Needless to say we have been banned from that hotel. I didn't even remember much just a sexy naked Sasuke chasing me down a hallway. We saw the tapes the next day when Neji demanded to know why we had been banned from the hotel. Maybe that's why they never leave me and Sasuke alone together anymore?

"So what're we drinking tonight?" I asked as I stood up and walked over to the bar

"You'll see how about you go get changed and than come back out here to see what has in store for you" he winked

I smirked, flipped him the bird and strutted to my room after I scooped up my bags. I dumped all the clothes on my bed and searched through for something comfortable and that I may never see again or may end up with unexplainable stains.

"Ah ha"

Sticking my hand into the pile I pulled out a pair of all black booty underwear shorts that said 'yea right' in red on the butt with red slashes going all over them. I discarded all of my clothes and put on the bottoms and a red corset top that had red lace criss crossed over the front with skulls on the boobs with tied in the back. After checking myself in the mirror I couldn't but to admire myself.

"I'm freaking hot!"

I walked into the living room to find Sasuke wearing black basketball shorts and no shirt. Had to admit my best friend was looking delicious. My eyes wandered to the bar in front of him and landed on the 23,24,25 shots that he had poured. Some were a deep red, others yellow, some pink, others toxic green and 2 black ones. I immediately reached for the black one but he slapped my hand away.

"Those are last"

Huffing I sat at the bar and took two of what I'm positive were shots of gin. The burn was familiar and comforting so I reveled in it before facing Sasuke again noticing he had taken 3 shots himself. That's what I loved about having Sasuke as a drinking partner. He loved the burn as much as I did and he could hold his liquor like I could shoot he could hold it even better and that was a bonus for when I got shit-faced. After we downed about 10 shots a piece I started to feel light so he poured 5 more.

"Wass dis blueyish one?" I asked him

"I calls it za Uchiha icey"

I nodded and downed it. The flavor was extremely sweet, surprising for Sasuke, but it was strong enough to burn my throat more than usual. We downed the rest except for the last black ones. I looked down into the glass and couldn't see the bottom of the glass or anything of the glass at all.

"Let'ssss take em togezer" I slurred

He nodded sluggishly and came around the bar to my side. He picked up the glasses and sat on the couch patting his lap. Seriously Sasuke may be my bestest friend in the whole wide world but he was extremely too sexy for his own good. His chest was glistening due to the sweat that the alcohol made due to the rise in temperature. I bit my bottom lip and ran my fingers through my hair jeez he was making not raping him extremely hard and I couldn't take this much longer. After seating myself on his lap the drunken haze got even worse and I was pretty sure in less than 30 seconds I wouldn't be able to control myself. He handed me the shot glass and crossed his arm through mine.

"Ready?" he taunted

"I was born ready Uchiha"

We both threw the shots back and not gonna lie that cup contained DEATH! I had never felt a burn so intense in my throat and it felt like it was stuck in my throat even though I know I swallowed it all. Turning to Sasuke his lips were puckered and his eyebrows were drawn in.

"Sasuke. I am not accountable for anything I do beyond this point" I warned as I lost control of my actions

"Ditto"

We both sat there for a few moments until I leaned backwards across the couch with my butt still in his lap. My right thigh felt extremely warm and I was getting turned on. Raising my head I could see that Sasuke had his hand on my thigh and was staring at it like it moved on its own. I raised my hips a little and his hand slid further up my thigh making a groan escape my lips. He looked at me in shock but didn't move his hand. I inched even farther down and his hand rested on top of my covered vagina. He rubbed the lips roughly but it turned me on and made me grind against his hand and moan loudly. I couldn't control the volume thanks to the alcohol but he seemed to like it because he pushed the underwear aside and slid 2 digits up the slick folds and toyed with my clit making me shudder.

"Sasuke?"

"Yea?"

"Kiss me. Right now"

He climbed on top of me and looked down at me with hazy drunken lust filled eyes. The next thing I know his bangs were tickling my cheeks and his lips were pushing softly up against mine. He pulled me close to him and grinded his rock hard pelvis on mine until I could feel the moisture leaking through my bottoms.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah" I panted as I rubbed my hands down his bare back

"Let's go get destructive. You're sexy when you're breaking stuff and people's faces" he smirked

"I agree let's get destructive"

We both grabbed our room key necklaces and took off down the hallway of the hotel ready to wreak ultimate havoc.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Glad you guys liked the last chapter I enjoyed writing it and it didn't show up when I wrote it last time but I would like to thank 9 for letting me adopt the story! So many people have added this to their alerts and stuff so I'm excited about that as well I hope I meet you guys' expectations this chapter is going to be a little longer than normal so look out for this one it's going to be drama galore! ****J~**

**Rock Stars **

I groaned and stretched my aching limbs only to realize that there wasn't as much room in my queen-sized bed as I originally thought. Something heavy was next to me and I wanted it out of my bed now so I shoved against it only to realize it was breathing. My eyes snapped open and I jumped up to see it was Sasuke. I let out a deep sigh of relief. Thank God it wasn't some random guy I don't remember jack shit from last night and I could have been in the bed with anyone for all I knew thankfully it was my best friend. My….naked best friend. Wait a minute why was Sasuke in my bed stark naked? Looking down at myself I realized I was naked too. What the hell happened last night?

"Are you done staring at me or can I go back to sleep?" he groaned

"Sasuke. We're naked. What the hell did we do last night?"

His memory always served to be better than mine when we got wasted. His eyes popped open and he looked at my boobs before I clocked him on the back of the head. How the hell his hair managed to stay in the same style will boggle my mind forever. He groaned and glared at me through his sleepy eyes.

"Honestly Sakura all I remember is feeling you up and after that everything is all a blur for me" he ground out

You would think that I'd feel awkward around Sasuke naked but not in the least. We'd always end up sprawled out naked somewhere in our hotel suites when we got drunk together so this was the norm for us. How we managed to elude fucking like wild animals for so long still beats me though. I am the horniest person on the planet when I get drunk and so is he so, naturally being horn balls we should have been had sex but we always managed to destroy someone's property instead.

"Sasuke maybe we should see if the guys are here ya know? They might know how we got back to the hotel and what happened."

He groaned and stuffed his head under my pillow. I couldn't help but to stare at his perfect, muscled back in awe. My fingers moved on their own towards his back as I ran my black and red painted nails down his spine softly. His hips ground into my bed as he groaned out sexily. He turned over, removing the pillow and locked eyes with me with an questioning look on his face. I laughed softly and shrugged.

"Sorry I couldn't control myself"

"It's cool it felt pretty good"

He looked down at my chest again and reached out slowly to them to see my reaction. I was curious of my reaction too so I just sat there and stared at his hand like it was some new creature I'd never seen before. Once his right hand came in contact with my left breast I had to admit it felt absolutely amazing. My nerves were rattled and sent a shiver down my spine causing me to unceremoniously throw my head back to enjoy the feeling of his firm yet soft hands kneading the tender flesh.

"Who knew you were so damn soft" he joked as he pinched my nipple and pulled at it

"Shut it"

I brought my head back down and looked him in his eyes that I realized had been watching me the whole time with curiosity. Now was my turn to test the waters. He continued to play with the soft flesh but I leaned towards him slowly. His eyes locked with mine and his lids went down slowly until our lips touched than both our eyes were closed. His lips were so freaking soft! He placed his free hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer. I slid my tongue in between his lips asking for entrance. He obliged me and opened them partway letting the tip of his tongue touch mine. After that it was like we lost all sense of control. He squeezed the back of my neck and rolled his tongue sensually against mine making me moan in his mouth which only seemed to eg him on more. He pulled me on top of him and kissed me with more passion. I was getting dizzy and as corny as it sounds I saw stars and heard music playing. Well actually, the music was getting closer. I pulled away and looked towards my door realizing somebody was coming to open it.

"Someone's coming!" I whispered panicked

If Shikamaru caught me in bed with Sasuke naked he would kill me!

"Play dead!"

I nodded and my head dropped immediately onto his chest with a quiet smack. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and then the door opened.

"Look I know you two are awake and you've got 10 minutes before the guys get back. I convinced them to go to Dunkin Donuts but you've got to hurry!" Naruto rushed out

I immediately hopped up, hugged him and darted for the shower not caring he just saw my naked bum. After getting a quick scrub I pulled my wet hair into a high ponytail and ran into my room. Sasuke of course was no longer in my bed. I sighed and dived into the clothes pile I'm sure I shoved onto the floor before getting into the bed. I pulled out a sky blue baby t and some black ripped skinny jeans.

"Sakura we've got breakfast!" I heard Kiba yell from the living room

They had perfect timing. I checked my sexy reflection to see I had slight purpling under my eyes from the lack of sleep but shrugged it off before walking into the living room. I was tackled to the ground by Akamaru's gigantic form as soon I hit the living room's entryway.

"When the hell did your werewolf get back Kiba?" I laughed as he licked my face to death

"This morning I picked him up from my bro's house. We'd been out all night so we made some stops this morning"

I pushed Akamaru's huge frame off of me and wiped my face on my arm effectively removing the doggy drool.

"So what's for breakfast?"

"We've got you those waffle sandwiches you like" Shikamaru said as he tossed me a bag

"Sakura what the fuck did you do last night and don't lie to me" Neji hissed from somewhere off to the left

I slowly turned my head in the direction of the bar to see him fingering one of the 35 shot glasses up there with his head stuck in a magazine.

"I got a little drunk" I mumbled

"A little hmmm? So than why are you and Sasuke on the front page of every magazine in Konoha?" he asked with a bit of an edge

"What?" I asked shocked

He closed the magazine and held up the cover to me. I was still clothed thank goodness but it didn't help I was in underwear and a top. Sasuke still wore his basketball shorts but he was naked otherwise too. I walked over, grabbed the magazine and studied the cover to see where we were. We were at some runway show looking like we were having a blast. Sasuke and I were back to back with our arms crossed both smirking at the camera. Ok so we crashed somebody's fashion show. How we found it I have absolutely no clue but we looked pretty damn hot together. The headline read "Rockstars Rock the Runway" the little side caption said more crazy details inside. I flipped open the magazine to the page where we had our own 5 page spread. Wow did we make that runway a circus. We had pictures of us in various poses putting on a serious show for the paparazzi. The last page had a picture of me and Sasuke kissing and although we looked cute I was mortified. I read the article next to it quickly.

**_"Hot headed, bad girl Sakura and the temperamental, hunky bad boy Sasuke were spotted at the Yamanaka fashion show last night and although we were certain they would destroy the show all they did was bring more attention and glam to the show. Inoichi Yamanaka states that although they weren't originally part of the show he was glad that they came because they livened it up and made it something to remember. If I remember correctly he'd like to recruit these two as models for his next big show in Suna. We've been trying to get Sharingan in for interviews for months now and they keep refusing thanks to a busy schedule. We're not completely sure thanks to the influence of alcohol but some are certain that these two bas asses are a couple and are ready to wreak havoc everywhere they go. Hopefully we can get this awesome band in for an interview soon to confirm our suspicions" _**

"Holy shit" I whispered

I looked over my shoulder at Shikamaru in pure terror. He read the article faster than I did and was scanning the pictures. He looked peeved but he didn't say anything at first. Sasuke came over to look at the pictures and was just as shocked as I was.

"So are you two doing the nasty or what?" Kiba grinned

"No! We just got drunk and things got a little out of hand. I don't even remember any of this" I answered truthfully

"Sakura, lil sis don't lie just tell me the truth. Have you two been secretly dating or just messing around?"

"Shika I swear we haven't been doing the dirty or dating at all. Everyone knows when we get drunk things go a little haywire but we're not screwing"

"Yet" Kiba snickered

"What!" Shikamaru glared making Kiba shrink

"I mean Shikamaru you've got to admit their chemistry on stage is what gives this group that sexy edge. The fact that they're bestfriends that spend all their time together makes it that much harder to try and show people they aren't dating. I say you guys use this to your advantage. Take the interview and use it to promote the tour, sell some cds and get some more exposure. I can't tell you what to do about the Sasuke and Sakura situation that's up to you but think about it. The more everyone thinks you're single the more fans you don't disappoint. Then on the other hand a lot of people are into the love thing now. You could go either way but this is a band decision"

"But we're not together" I snapped

"There's something called acting Sakura" Kiba scoffed

I rolled my eyes and flipped him the bird as I took an angry bite out of my delicious waffle sandwich. Shikamaru wrapped a protective arm around my neck, placing his head on top of mine. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"As stupid as it may sound I say we let the media decide"

"Meaning?" Sasuke asked

I walked, with Shikamaru still attached, over to the 50" flat screen and cut it on to channel 5.

**_"And now for further new on the band Sharingan. As far as we know last night one of Sakura and Sasuke's famous drunken nights of havoc but who knows there seems to be more going on between the two and we'd love to hear the exclusive story concerning their relationship. We've been in the dark for far too long about the inner workings of this band in the 5 years they've been together they've been on a total 3 interviews and everyone is dying for information on this secretive family. We've got the winner of their box top sweepstakes here with us to spill some beans" the reporter Tsunade beamed as Karin appeared on the screen_**

"Oh hell no" we all grumbled

Karin walked on the set in more of her prostitute attire. She wore a black bedazzled bra with a white sweater that wasn't buttoned at all, slut, and a black shirt that didn't go past her crotch showing off her nasty panties with some strappy 7 inch heels. I practically puked looking at the trifling bitch. Once she sat she smiled evilly at the camera.

**_"So Karin how was your stay with the band?' _**

**_"Well Kiba and Naruto are two of the most retarded people I've ever met in my life and need to be put on leashes and locked in a yard" she smirked_**

"Oh that bitch is going down!" I screamed angrily

**_"Wow that bad huh? How about the rest of the band?" Tsunade asked not looking entirely convinced_**

**_"Their manager looks like a freaking girl his hair is so long and he dresses weird. Not only that, but his colorless eyes give me the creeps. He stays in the corner on his laptop like an antisocial freak" she sneered_**

**_"Wow I've always taken Neji to be a gentle man with his own sense of style and an air of dignity about him" Tsunade looked to be getting irritated now_**

**_"If you say so" Karin mumbled as she examined her nails_**

**_"And the others?"_**

**_"The guy Shikamaru is a total bum. All he does is lay around and sleep he doesn't ever do anything! He's such a bore and that ponytail of his? Why does it just stand up there like that you know?"_**

**_"Girls love him and his laid back attitude as far as I know but continue"_**

**_"Well Sasuke-kun is the sexiest guy he's sweet, gentle and quite the flirt you know?" she winked_**

**_"Really this is getting juicy"_**

**_"Oh yeah he couldn't keep his eyes off me while I was there. If his dorky band wasn't there trying to keep us apart we'd be wrapped up in the soft sheets of his bed right now" she smiled at the camera_**

By now my blood was boiling and I could feel all the veins in my neck and arms protruding from my skin. If I ever see this girl again I am going to rearrange her face so much her own mother doesn't recognize her! I felt a soft hand on top of mine to see Sasuke looking down at me with a gentle expression. As much I wanted to calm down I just couldn't not only did she insult my family she is lying on Sasuke. If she says one word about me I'm going to destroy her!

**_"And Sakura, well don't even get me started! She's such a jealous WHORE! All she does is cling onto my Sasuke-kun like he wants her its so sad. She has no sense of style what-so-ever either like come on girl wear something sexy stop wearing your brother's clothes. And that hair jeez what crappy kind of dye did she put in it? Like pink hair? We're really supposed to believe that's real yea right!"_**

**_"I wouldn't be so sure about Sakura and Sasuke's relationship status. They have pictures all over Konoha of them two together doing a lot more than just hanging out. They seem to be quite intimate together and as far as I know Sakura's been a little temperamental but she's a pretty nice girl" _**

**_"What pictures?" Karin hissed_**

**_"Oh you must not know. They were at the Inoichi fashion show last night and they were seen kissing passionately" Tsunade smirked_**

**_"You've got to be kidding. If that's how dirty she wants to play than she can bring it on. My Sasuke-kun will not fall into the clutches of some evil and ugly slut. Sakura Nara! I challenge you to a rock-off for not only Sasuke-kun's heart but for your spot in Sharingan!" she hissed at the camera_**

All the guys looked at me in shock. I just glared at the screen so hard I thought it might blow up.

"Wow an official rock-off challenge we haven't seen one of those in years! Hopefully we'll be back on tonight with Sakura's answer. This is Tsunade reporting live from channel 5 news"

I was so pissed off I was shaking violently from head to toe, my eyes burned and my hands were digging into the flesh in my palms forcing the warm crimson blood to the flow over my fingers.

"Sakura?" I faintly heard Naruto call

"That fuckin slut…I'm going to fuckin kill her. I am going to destroy her and crush her entire miserable life into the dirt" I whispered angrily with malice dripping from every syllable

"Sakura little sis calm down" Shikamaru whispered soothingly into my ear

I shook my head violently and whirled to face him. The rest of the guys jumped back slightly and I was positive I knew why. There are very rare times when I get this angry and when I do my eyes glow a right shade of red. Shikamaru placed his hand on my cheek and locked eyes with me.

"Live and love are yours to hold" Shikamaru started to sing softly

He always did this since we were kids and this happened.

"Your heart is yours it shines so bold" he continued but Naruto had joined in

"Your eyes shine brighter than the stars" Kiba had joined in

My muscles were loosening slightly but my vision was still clouded with anger

"I will be wherever you are" Sasuke sang softly joining in

"Nothing can hurt you while I'm here" Shikamaru started to smile at the guys for their support

I had stopped shaking now but my head still felt ready to explode.

"While you have me you have nothing to fear" Naruto smiled

My eyes were not clouded anymore.

"You are stuck with us forever" Kiba smirked

"So we won't let you get hurt, never" Sasuke sang

Everything was clear as day and I smiled back at them softly with tears in my eyes. They all came over and hugged me.

"Neji?" I asked

"Yea?"

"Call Channel 5. They'll get their exclusive interview and Karin will know to never bad talk my family and that she will never have my spot or Sasuke" I sneered

"Fake girlfriend?" Sasuke smirked

"Yup!"

"Oh this is going rock!" Naruto whooped

"I can't fuckin wait" I growled

**~Ok so just so you guys know, no that was not a real song Shikamaru and the rest of the guys sang to Sakura I just made it up off the top of my head lol. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I promised drama and this is where it starts. Hope I'm meeting your expectations guys. I want at least 2 reviews for me to update again though so please guys let me know how I'm doing~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Happy to see you guys are liking what I've done so far and thanks to so many story alerts I've decided to update this early and give you guys an overview of the intense drama that's about to kick off in the story this story is more or less a filler chapter but I promise you'll enjoy it. By the way Sakura's outfits will be described but if you want a visual I will have the links on my profile. Which I have to update actually cuz I'm pretty sure there's nothing on it at all lol. But I hope you guys like it. ****J~**

**Rockstars**

I made sure to take extra time on my look before we drove to the station because not only did I want to turn heads but I was promoting myself as the sexy rocker chick who stole the famous **_Uchiha's_** heart and I'll be damned if people questioned his "choice". I chose a more avant-garde type outfit that I made Sasuke buy for me yesterday. After I got out of the shower I threw on a lacy black thong, no bra to start off my outfit choice. I made sure to lotion up in some warm vanilla sugar lotion on my exposed limbs. After that I wore an deep purple dress with a metallic shine to it, the bodice was the purple with a black rose on my right hip and the bottom was a black tutu that stopped right underneath my butt that was hidden under the puffy, jagged tutu. I wore black biker shorts underneath just in case it rose up when I sat, no need to look like a skank. I slid on some black and purple skull ankle socks, not like they'd be seen though because I wore my black knee-high chucks that had buckles going all the way up them. Sliding my black and purple rubber bracelets up onto my right arm I looked myself over to decide what was missing. I placed black rose studs up my right ear and purple ones going up my left ear, feeling naked without a necklace I wore my ninja bunny necklace. Last was my make-up. I slicked on some black lip gloss to give my lips a dark shine and I applied some purple eye shadow with the cat eye marks on my eyes. Oh I'm totally hot and I dare somebody to tell me different. I sprayed on just a touch of my vanilla sugar perfume to make me smell delectable. I grabbed my little mini book bag that was in the shape of an emo chibi dog that was black and white. As I was walking out my room I had to grab my tall black top hat with the purple feather sticking out the top, placing it on my head. The guys were in the living room and all their mouths dropped when they saw me, even Neji. I smirked and did a sexy twirl to show off my look.

"What do you think?" I laughed

"No. You look too damn cute it's going to be troublesome take it off" Shikamaru grumbled

I huffed and gave him the finger. He was dreaming if he thought I was going to go in there and not only find a whole new outfit but get the make-up off. Shit it took me forever to choose this outfit I'll be damned if he decided to go all big brother on me and make me change because I looked hot.

"Not gonna lie Sakura you look smokin' hot" Naruto grinned

"I think Akamaru wants to eat you" Kiba laughed as I noticed Akamaru walking around me sniffing at my body

I pat his gigantic head and stepped around him to my fake boyfriend who still refused to close his mouth. Placing my hand under his chin I pushed it close and smiled at him devilishly.

"Well _boyfriend_ are you gonna compliment me or just stare at me like the bakas over there?" I snickered

He closed his mouth and smiled that sexy smirk I liked. He wet his lips and looked me over.

"Not gonna lieNarayou look pretty sexy" He said stoically with the smirk still on his face

"Actually so do you. You all look very nice" I complimented as I looked them all over

Sasuke had on some dark blue skinny jeans with white rips on the thighs and knees. He was shirtless but had on a white vest with chains hanging off it on the back that had black skulls with Sharingan eyes decorating the back. He wore a black dog collar around his neck and had his bar in the top of his right ear and a black spiked bracelet around left wrist. On his feet he wore low top converse but one was white on the outside with a red tongue and the other was black with a red tongue with the same huge skull that was on his vest on the sides of the sneakers.

Naruto wore a bright orange form fitting tank top to show off his abs and it was long but he tucked it in the front so you could see his belt. He wore sky blue skinny jeans that were black in the back though. He had a black headband around his forehead with orange stripes on all around it to keep his hair from falling out of his face. His hair was getting longer and longer and he was looking more and more like his dad. His belt was orange and white studded with a huge Sharingan eye in the middle. He wore high top orange and blue Nike sneakers. His sense of style was beyond me but it seemed to work for him so it didn't matter what he wore.

Kiba wore a red sleeveless hoodie to show off his tattoos going up and down his arms but he kept the hood down. He wore 10 spiked grey bracelets on both his arms with a black chain dangling a bullet on his chest. Instead of skinny jeans he wore black and grey army fatigue cargos but they were straight legs, not super baggy with chains coming from the back to the front with various skulls, rings and other trinkets hanging off of them. On his feet he wore red etnies with black graffiti on the sides.

Shikamaru wore a black tank top, with some kanji all over it that was cut diagonally with a long-sleeve fishnet top over it. He wore white skinny legs with a purple belt with 'Nara' write all over it in white. He wore a purple earring in his left ear and one in his right eyebrow. On his wrists he wore a white skinny sweatband with a purple double S on it. On his feet he had some high top black Nikes with a purple check and a white tongue. It made me smile to see him representing me being his sister so much.

Neji wore a black suit with his tie loose to give him his natural laid back feel. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and he wore a brown and white wristband around his left wrist while his left adorned platinum Rolex. I looked at the Rolex and immediately coveted it as stolen because I wanted it. He wore his hair down but I brushed it thoroughly before I went and dressed myself so not a hair was out of place and I tied it with a white hair tie to match his outfit. His headband now was black instead of brown to cover the tattooed symbol on his forehead. On his feet he wore some all white vans that said Sharingan on the side of the sole.

"Thanks Sakura" Naruto grinned widely giving me a thumbs up

"Ya think so?" Kiba asked looking himself over

"Definitely"

"I'm not too over the top am I?" Neji asked softly looking down at himself

"Nope and even if you were so what this is our interview they've been begging us to come there not the other way around" I snorted jokily

"Sakura you sure you're ready for this?" Neji asked thoughtfully

"Hell yea I was born ready for this bro" I smiled at Neji

He smiled softly at the affectionate name and nodded his head.

"Seriously Sakura if you wanna back out of this then now is the time to say it" Shikamaru urged still not completely happy about my decision

"Nope let's do this" I laughed

"Well you guys know the plan. Let's go" Naruto called excitedly as he bounced out the door

I hopped up onto Akamaru's back (A/n: if you can't tell he's like freakin HUGE in this story to the point where he can carry people on his back) and Sasuke walked beside us as we walked to our elevator.

Oh when I say Sasuke and I made a spectacle of ourselves leaving the hotel I mean we really out did ourselves. It had been all over the radio and TV that we'd be going in for a live interview tonight on Channel 5 so we had our hotel swamped with paparazzi outside. The guys walked a little ahead of us with only Akamaru in the back with me and Sasuke. Sasuke and I held hands the moment we hit the lobby and let me tell you I deserve a damn Grammy for the performance I put on. Every single last one of my emotions I overdid just the slightest to look flirty and whatnot. When we stepped out the elevator we interlocked our fingers and walked with me all smiles and his sexy grin plastered on his face. I laughed at something he said about a kid getting spanked in the lobby and he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist with his face close to my ear as we laughed and talked. Once we reached the doors to the lobby the questions started but Neji immediately flagged them all away as they snapped pictures of us getting into the stretch hummer we ordered.

"That was amazing guys" Kiba smirked as he pet Akamaru's head

"Think so?" I asked

"Yes you did. Trust me had we not known you guys I'd have thought you were in a relationship" Neji approved

"Just watch those hands Uchiha" Shikamaru grumbled

"Aww relax bro you know you've got my heart" I giggled playfully as I pulled on his ponytail

My head was in his lap with my feet on Sasuke's. Naruto and Neji were on the left side closer to the bar, I'm guessing to stop me from getting trashed. And Kiba was on the left side stretched out, lying on his stomach petting Akamaru who lay on his back in the middle of the floor.

"I mean do you have to lie like that though? Sasuke can see up that short dress"

He just was too overprotective for his own good. Sasuke tilted his head downwards and looked up the dress.

"No I can't she's got shorts on under here" He assured him

A vein popped up on Shikamaru's forehead thanks to Sasuke looking up my dress. I giggled and sat up a little kiss his cheek. I loved my brother I really did but he's gonna give himself an ulcer worrying so much about me.

"Alright guys get ready we're pulling up" Neji warned us downing some amber liquid he had in his cup

Oh I was so envious he got to drink. I'm the one that needed a good drink to calm my nerves not him.

"Here we go. Shikamaru I apologize in advance for this" Sasuke sighed

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but just as the door was opening Sasuke semi-jumped on top of me and planted his lips on mine. I was shocked to say the least but I closed my eyes and embraced it.

"Oh my gosh they can't keep their hands off each other!" I heard someone yell

"Sasuke, Sakura look this way can we get a shot!" Another voice screamed

Sasuke smirked at me and winked than offered me his hand as he stepped out the car. The look on Shikamaru's face was priceless which is why I'm glad Kiba took a picture. We waved to all the reporters and paparazzi that stood outside the studio. Naruto hopped out and just had to proclaim his love for ramen while Kiba just hopped out grinning with his hand on top of Akamaru's head. The studio's security ushered us inside and the studio was huge and it was nice as hell.

"If you would kindly follow me to your room backstage private room" a sweet looking lady said

We all nodded and followed her. She had to be Tsunade's personal assistant. She had short black, spiky hair, a gentle looking face, black eyes and she just seemed to have a gentle nature about her. I liked her already and didn't even know her. Once we reached the dressing room she escorted us inside and there were bottles of water, glasses, an ice bucket and even some champagne. There were towels next to make-up mirrors and couches and comfy chairs littered the room.

"Well you guys can relax in here until I come back to get you alright?" she panted out as she turned to leave

She looked really tired so I gently grabbed her wrist. She turned to me in shock but did not yank her wrist away.

"Hang on a second" I practically pleaded

"Is there something wrong ?" she asked confused

"Yea there is. Problem number one don't call me that, my name is Sakura. Second I'm going to need you to sit right here" I instructed as I led her to one of mirrors

I pushed her gently but firmly down onto the seat.

"Sakura they're going to be looking for me" she tried to explain

"Oh they can miss you for a few minutes" I shrugged as I handed her a glass of ice water "Now drink this or I'll pour it down your throat"

She drank the water and I picked up a towel and wiped the sweat off of her face and arms. She must do a lot of running around so I know she needed a break. I'm sure her hair being on her neck made her extremely hot so I brushed it up into a bun with some strands framing her face. She looked a little out of her element but I shushed her with my look. The guys stayed quiet the entire time and just focused on their various activities around the room, they knew better than to interrupt me. I put a little eyeliner on her to accentuate her dark eyes and some blush on her cheeks with some foundation to make her glow even more than she already did. I slicked clear lip gloss from my mini book bag on her lips and was satisfied with my work. She looked amazing. The look was a little new but it still seemed to be her radiating through anyway. She observed herself in the mirror and smiled at me genuinely.

"Thank you this is amazing. I look so pretty" she beamed as she touched her face in awe

"Girl, please! You looked fine the way you were I just accentuated your beauty by pulling your hair away from your face and making your face shine" I brushed off

"Still, I haven't looked like this in a long time" she continued

"Well here you can come and hang with me anytime you want" I smiled as I took her phone and programmed my number in it

She jumped and pushed a button on her ear.

"Yes I'll be there right away" she said quickly

"You've gotta go now right" I stated more than asked

"Yeah I do but, thank you. Thank you so much. Meeting you was definitely different than I thought it would be" she smiled as she hopped up

"Well I'm different" I smiled back as I handed her a water bottle to take with her

She nodded and was out of the room in a flash. I sat on the couch and stretched out, laying on Naruto's lap now.

"That sure was nice of you" Neji commented from his spot in front of the big screen

"I was being a normal human being. She looked exhausted so I gave her a break" I shrugged

"Still. Not many people in the world would do something that nice for no reason at all" Kiba commented

"Well like I told her and like you guys should know by now, I'm different" I sighed pulling my top hat down over my eyes signaling that I was done talking

Naruto absentmindedly played with ends of my hair that was over my shoulder as he watched something on the TV overhead.

"Sakura are you seriously upset by her?" Sasuke asked softly from his spot on the floor in front of me

I lifted my head a little and cocked an eyebrow at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Karin. You're tense all over and your whole aura is disturbed" he stated matter-of-factly

"I guess so but that scheming skank is not going to take me out of character. She's not worth it" I shrugged adjusting my hat back down again

**_"And when we come back, an exclusive interview with Sharingan!" Tsunade's voice rang out through the TV_**

"2 minutes guys" Shizune said as she poked her head in the door

"Here we come" Neji said from his spot in the corner

We all stretched and stood up, following her out the door and to the stage. Shizune was glowing and every guy that complimented her made her blush. Oh she was just so adorable I loved it. Once we got to the stage Tsunade stood and walked to the edge of the stage to greet us.

"Hello Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Naruto it's a pleasure to finally meet you all" she beamed shaking all our hands

"Thank you for having us" Neji winked causing her to blush

"You can all sit on the couch however you see fit" She smiled

We all nodded and sat on the long red plush stretch couch. The order was me, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji and Kiba with Akamaru at his feet. Tsunade sat on the couch opposite us and smiled genuinely at us all. Sasuke rested his hand on my knee and smiled softly at me.

"Well we have a minute how are you guys?"

"Fine. We just want to clear our name because as we all saw earlier it was dragged through the mud" Shikamaru said lazily

"I'm not sure if you could tell but I was not a fan of the girl Karin's. She's a diva to the max and extremely mean to any and everyone. I didn't believe a word she said about you all. I'm a good judge of character and she's a mean spirited girl and I don't care much for her" She grumbled angrily

We all cracked up at her whole statement and she smiled at us brightly.

"We don't care for her much either" Naruto answered truthfully still giggling

"And we're on in five, four, three, two!" the camera guy shouted

We all straightened up a little and looked towards Tsunade's smiling face.

"And welcome back to Channel 5 this is Tsunade here live with the famous and amazing band Sharingan!" Tsunade beamed as she gestured towards us

We all smiled at the camera and waved.

"So you guys I've got a lot I want to cover in this show in such little time. Well let's start off with introductions who about that?" she smiled warmly

"I'm Sasuke as most of you who watch the news should know and I'm your natural bad ass" he smirked as he leaned back into the couch playing with the ends of my hair absentmindedly

"I'm Sakura the natural bad ass' sexy partner in crime and I'm hardcore and love to party" I smiled giving him a playful smile

"I'm Shikamaru, the genius who keeps the rest of these guys in check and I love long naps" he sighed leaning back into the couches cushion

"Hey I'm Naruto! I love ramen! I'm in love with ramen and this band is my family and I love to have fun!" he boomed smiling that good natured foxy grin of his

"I'm Neji I'm the manager of the group and I absolutely like to do my own thing but they are easier to handle when I keep a close eye on them" He smirked softly

"And I'm Kiba the mischevious prankster that can't help but tell a hot girl how sexy she is. And this is my partner in crime Akamaru I've had him since I was 8 and we've been inseparable ever since" he smiled that cute canine grin of his as he pet Akamaru's head who let out an appreciative bark

"Nice. Nice. So guys as we all know there have been quite a few rumors about the inner workings of the band and we'd like to know the truth" she smiled at us sending me a wink

I liked this woman a lot I really did.

"Well what rumors would you like to cover first?" Neji asked leaning forward interlocking his fingers staring at her with certain intensity

Tsunade blushed and cleared her throat.

"Well how about the one that states you guys are weirder than weird and that the reason you don't want people to know about your personal lives is because you don't want the world to see how dysfunctional you really are?"

"We are dysfunctional. What real family isn't seriously? We get along so well because we're all so different we're a melting pot and that's also what gives us not only our sound but our edge" Kiba explained

"What do you mean by dysfunctional?" She asked

"Well Sakura and I are animal lovers and we hate ramen while Naruto is a ramen freak. The three of us enjoy playing games all day long while Shikamaru would rather sleep and Sasuke would rather work on songs in his room alone. We argue about the absolute dumbest things ever. Sasuke and Sakura are obviously the most bad ass and party type but Neji and Shikamaru can't stand it so they prefer to stay at home and relax while Naruto and I go out prowling you know?" Kiba explained more thoroughly

"That is a tad dysfunctional but it sounds like it works perfectly fine for you guys" she smiled

"It does" Naruto agreed nodding his head vigorously

"As you can tell Naruto is more hyperactive and loud while the rest of us tend to just lay back and enjoy the scenery" Shikamaru laughed

"I can see that" Tsunade laughed heartily

This was going really well. I hadn't realized Sasuke moved one of his hands to my thigh and had it resting there casually.

"So girls all over the world want to know what kind of girls are you lot into." She winked

"I like a girl the opposite of me you know? Quiet, calm relaxed and likes to have fun with me but will keep me with my feet planted ya know? The yin to my yang" Naruto said dreamily

"I like a crazy girl who can go tit for tat with me and she has to love animals obviously" Kiba smiled patting Akamaru on the head

"I like an out-spoken girl that can actually make me wanna get up and do something ya know?" Shikamaru explained

"I like a sporty girl who can sit down and chat with me when I just want to sit down and relax sometimes" Neji nodded

"I like Sakura" Sasuke smirked as he rubbed a finger down my jaw line

I blushed and smiled trying to hide my blush behind my hair.

"And here we are on to the next rumor! Are you guys really a couple or do you just mess around?" Tsunade said excitedly

"No. We don't just mess around we don't really get down like that. We're an official couple we didn't mean for it to come out the way it did but hey we get a little crazy sometimes" I smiled deviously

"Yea I know watch this everyone" Tsunade smiled

On the screens all around the room clips of me and Sasuke really drunk at bars on top of them dancing, fighting, getting arrested, running through hotels naked and all our past adventures. I looked on in interest since half of this stuff I was wasted for so I didn't remember much of those at all. Once the video ended I couldn't hide the blush that was on the face.

"As you can see this dynamic duo gets into a lot of trouble in short periods of time" She laughed

"I just want to point something out" I said interjecting

"What's that Sakura?"

"My hair color and eye color are **_natural. _**I have never in my life dyed my hair or worn contacts. My mother's hair was black and my fathers' hair was black" I snapped

I went through my backpack and pulled out the photo album I had of my real parents before they were murdered. My dad's short and spiky black hair stuck out at odd angles while my mom's long pink hair was blowing in the wind. She held my toddler body on her hip smiling widely with her honey eyes shining brightly. My long pink hair was in a side ponytail and you could see the black on my tips and my bright green eyes shining just as bright as my father's jade ones.

"You were so adorable Sakura!" Tsunade gushed

"Yeah what happened" Naruto laughed nudging me on the arm

"Thanks I just wanted to clear that up because people ask about my hair all the time" I smiled

Sasuke snaked his arm around my waist and gently took the picture out my hands studying it.

"So I'm not sure how you guys feel about the whole Karin situation but Sakura do you feel like you should do this rock-off to prove your worth of Sasuke and the band?" Tsunade asked seriously

"Quite frankly Karin does not scare me in the least I've been to prison Karin isn't a stray thought in my mind. My band knows good and well I've proved my worth and earned my spot in this band but at the same time why deny my awesome fans the chance of a lifetime to see me rock it out and show them being different is a good thing?" I smirked

"And about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is mine regardless and I doubt any rock-off will change how he feels about me" I giggled as he kissed my cheek agreeing with me

"Besides, this rock-off will give the doubters a chance to get even more acquainted with me and my style you know? They will see that Sharingan has some kick ass records out there and we're this famous for a reason!" I shouted remembering Neji's earlier words of promoting the groups record sales

"Oh yeah trust me I know I have all of your cds they're all so eclectic and different it makes me so excited to buy your next one. When will you guys be coming out with your next record?" she asked

I leaned back into Sasuke's chest and let Naruto and Kiba do the talking from here. Their personalities and hyper active ways always sold us thousands of cds with how good they were at promoting them.

"We're going to disappear for a while after this tour is over" Naruto explained with a smile on his face

"Yeah you know get back to our roots and travel the world to see if we could get a different new sound into our music. But believe me when I say we are going to come back in a few months and rock your worlds!" Kiba shouted happily

"And we can't wait to see just what you guys come up with this time" Tsunade smiled

"We won't disappoint" Shikamaru nodded

"Well when is this rock-off going to take place?" Tsunade pressed

"Tomorrow night at the Hokage theatre" I smirked

"So early?" She asked

"Why not? She challenged me so she should be prepared. I'm going to wing it I hope she'll be able to do the same and be able to keep up" I laughed

"Trust me keeping up with Sakura is no easy task in case the magazines she's appeared in hasn't clued you in" Neji sighed

"Well I hope Karin and everyone else is ready for it" Tsunade smiled

"She'd better be because I'm not going anywhere without a serious fight! Oh and by the way the rock-off will be completely free. Why charge the fans for some entertainment that they deserve to see without a pennies charge?"

"That's quite generous of you"

"I guess so" I shrugged

"Well that's all the time we have today thank you guys so much for coming on and I hope to be able to reel you in here more often" she laughed heartily

"It was our pleasure" Neji flirted

"Well this is Tsunade bringing you to the end of our exclusive interview with Sharingan we'll see you tomorrow on the day of Sakura and Karin's official rock-off! Until than later!" Tsunade spoke into the camera

"That was amazing guys!" She said smiling widely at us all

"Just keeping it real" Kiba smiled

"I appreciate you coming in I really do you blew our ratings off the roof!"

"Thanks for having us" Shikamaru smiled as he shook her hand

"Well let's get out of here guys we've gotta let Sakura get ready for her show tomorrow" Sasuke said as he stood up

He held his hand out for me and I took it as he pulled me up to my feet. We exited the building and hopped in the stretch hummer we came in.

"Sakura for free? Really?" Neji sighed

"Trust me Neji I said it for a reason. We'll make twice as much just selling t-shirts, tapes of the concert and all that perophoenilia during the show and once it's over than we would if we sold tickets. And people will definitely buy cds from the concert" I sighed

"Oh yeah. I never really thought about it that way. Let me get started on that right away" He jumped

Where he pulled his laptop from I have no idea but it was in his lap and I'm pretty sure that he was designing shirts, watches, signs and all kinds of crap to be sold at the concert. I sighed and leaned on Sasuke closing my eyes. I was so ready to go to the hotel and just climb into my king-sized bed and pass out. Sasuke ran his fingers through my hair and hummed as we drove on.

**Next chapter will be the rock off and some surprise characters will pop up and some serious twists and turns are coming so I hope you're ready for it all. Review loves!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Time for the rock off and a few unexpected expected guests and a lot of drama this chapter so it's going to be pretty long. Sorry if it upsets you but none of my chapters have been this long so it's a little different but I wanted to squeeze a lot of details and background information in this while keeping it juicy so read up and review please!~**

**Rockstars**

"Sakura are you ready for tonight?" Naruto asked me as he flopped down on my bed beside me

"I'm always ready to rock my heart out cuz. You should know that better than anyone" I smiled

"That is true I remember when we were little and you used to always come and challenge me to a rock off. Drums vs. the guitar"

I laughed super hard. Neither one of us could play that well yet because we had just learned the basics but I was determined to show Naruto I was better than him at everything. He used to let me win a lot just so I could save face in front of all of our friends because I was quite the bragger. I used to be quite the fighter too. Growing up in a family of boys paid off in a lot of areas and learning how to throw a mean punch was one of the things that I was surprisingly gifted at. Naruto showed me how to ball my fists up so that I wouldn't hurt myself, Shikamaru showed me that it was always easier and less troublesome to swing and hit accurately than to swing and miss. Sasuke taught me combinations and Kiba showed me just how to fight dirty. Neji always told me that fighting should be a last resort so he showed me how to just shut people's pressure points so that they couldn't move. I think he called it the 64 palms or something like that, either way in case the person just wasn't worth it or I just wasn't in the mood it came in handy.

"You have anything rehearsed?" He asked as he pulled my Twinkies from my hidden stash under my mattress

"Those are mine jerk!"

"Yeah I know you've been trying to hide treats from me for years and you always seem to fail. What a shame" he laughed as he nibbled on one

"No, by the way. I haven't got anything rehearsed. Talent will always beat out a fake choreographed slutty mess everytime. I'll just play from the heart and let my fingers guide me ya know? It's seemed to work for me so far" I shrugged

"Yeah it has, how when you have NO talent I'm not sure" he laughed as he pushed my shoulder playfully

I smacked the back of his head and laughed along with him.

"What're you guys talking about? Ooooh are we raiding Sakura's stash today?" Neji asked as he flopped down on my bed and yanking my swiss cake rolls from under the bed

"How do you all know about my secret sweets stash?" I exclaimed laughing at Neji's silly behavior

"Sakura we have known about your stash since you were 8. Sasuke was the only one who tried to keep us out of it" He shrugged moaning as he chewed on the swiss cake roll

"Really?" I asked shocked

Sasuke was the one who knew about my stash since I was 4 and he never told them and even tried to keep them out of it. How sweet is that?

"Yeah"

"Oh. It's Sakura's stash time?" Kiba asked flopping down at my feet yanking my bag of Swedish fish from under the bed

"Oh my Kami you guys suck!"

"How troublesome it's time to invade Sakura's stash again" Shikamaru sighed as he laid up against my stomach and popped a jolly rancher in his mouth

"You guys are so invading my personal space!"

So far it was Naruto lying on his back with his feet up against my headboard so our heads were next to each other but our bodies were going in opposite directions, Neji was at the bottom with his head laid up against my shins as I fingered the tattoo on his forehead, Kiba in the same position as Naruto but on the left side of me and Shikamaru had his head against my stomach laying on his back with his knees bent up.

"You should be used to it by now so shut up" Kiba laughed as he passed me a sour patch kid

"So. It doesn't make it right" I mumbled

"You guys suck. How come I wasn't invited to the smash and grab for Sakura's candy?" Sasuke grumbled as he came in and took a king sized slim jim from under the bed

He laid with his head on my chest facing the ceiling.

"So are you ready to beat the red-headed freak tonight?" Kiba asked

"I'm actually not really stressing it. I know exactly what kind of girl she is and she fits the stereotype to the max all she's going to do is use her sex appeal to her advantage and sing. I highly doubt she'll really touch her guitar if she even really knows how to play one in all honesty" I laughed

"You should never underestimate your opponent Sakura" Shikamaru warned

"I know that and I'm not but I know her and I know her kind she's all glam not a bit of heart. I put my heart into what I do I don't even do it for the money or the concert shows I do it to let people see how I feel. Show them a glimpse of the melodies that I hear coming from my heart on a daily basis" I sighed just imagining holding my guitar in my hands.

"Just play from your heart I'm sure you'll do fine" Neji encouraged with a smile and a groan as I played with his hair with my left hand and Sasuke's with my right

Both of their heads dug into my flesh as I scratched their scalps. They loved when I did this and I enjoyed doing it because I loved having it done to me.

"You have to be at the concert dressed and ready to go on stage by 7 Saks" Kiba warned

"Yeah I know" I sighed

"What're we gonna do after the show?" Naruto asked

We all put on our 'I don't know' faces and looked at him like it was a stupid question to ask. Then I thought about it and a very sneaky idea popped into my head.

"I know. But you guys are going to have to wait to find out until after the show ok?" I said as I smiled deviously

"I have a feeling we are not gonna like this" Kiba sighed

"I have a feeling that you are" I smirked as I grabbed my cell and started to send a mass text

Backstage of the concert

Authors P.O.V. (J)

Sakura sat in front of her dressing room mirror extremely pleased with herself. She lived up to her rocker chick/badass name with what she was wearing and planned on owning it to the extreme tonight. She drew on her black eyeliner making it heavier tonight while still adding on her signature cat eyes. Smacking on some grey eye shadow with a pink sparkle around the top and extending out to the ends of her cat eyes she fluttered her eyes just to make sure she was satisfied with it. Looking around confused she fell out of the chair trying to reach the hair brush and laughed at her own silliness. She teased her hair for a while making it seem wild but styled at the same time and sprayed some sheen on it to give it sparkle and some hold.

"I'm so damn hot!" she exclaimed

"I agree"

She felt arms wrap slowly around her waist and warm breath on the back of her neck and it sent shivers up her spine.

"Sasuke we're pretend lovers there's no camera in here you don't have to act all lovey-dovey with me" she stated even though she felt the opposite

His arms just felt too good around her and his warm breath tickled the hairs on the back of her neck and made her knees weak.

"I know. Just shut up I know you like it just as much as I do" he said huskily as he nibbled her ear

"Sasuke I have to be on stage in 2 minutes if you don't get your paws off me I swear I'll bite them off" She warned with her voice signaling just how much weak she was really feeling

He spun her around so quickly that before she had time to respond his soft lips were pressed up against hers and her eyes closed in ecstasy as his arms folded her body into his, a perfect fit. They molded together as one perfectly and completely unaware and uncaring of the world outside of each other's lips. That is until there was a knock at the door.

"Sasuke let go" Sakura moaned as he suckled on her neck

"Sakura bring your ass out here right now or else you'll miss the concert!" Shikamaru yelled from outside the door fuming

Sakura detached herself from Sasuke and ran out the door quickly knowing that Shikamaru meant business. He grabbed her arm as she tried to hurry past him towards the stage, yanking her backwards.

"That's better not be a hickey on your neck" he hissed as he looked into the seemingly empty dressing room

"It's probably just make-up now let me go!" She snapped yanking her arm away and running towards the stage

Just as she was about to go to her platform she ran past Akamaru she stopped and pat his head bending down to his eye level.

"Hey Aky. Wanna do me a favor?" She asked smirking

He barked loudly in agreement. Sakura gave him a peck on the nose and smiled widely at him. Things were about to get really interesting. The boys had seats up in the sky box at the top just so they wouldn't get bombarded by a bunch of fans. Once they got settled in and ordered their drinks the lights went down and the show was about to start. Naruto and Kiba were extremely pumped bouncing up and down on their seats chanting 'Go Sakura!' over and over. Shikamaru was sitting on the edge of his seat with his elbows resting on his knees and chin resting on his interlocked fingers with a focused look on his face. Neji sat relaxed in his seat smiling down at the numbers that kept going up higher and higher on his screen from all the merchandise that was selling at the concert. Sasuke sat stoically with a smirk on his face waiting for the show to start just waiting to see how crazy it was going to get.

"Are you guys ready for the first rock off in years between bad ass Sakura and red head diva Karin?" The announcer shouted

The cheers from below were deafening and it just made the Cheshire like cat grin on Neji's face expand even further.

"Here we gooooooooooo!"

Karin walked down the staircase in the middle on the stage holding onto her guitar and swinging her hips sexily blowing kisses at the crowd as she played a slow melody to accentuate her graceful walk down the stairs.

"Who doesn't love a cat-fight?" Kiba chuckled

"Troublesome"

The next thing everybody know a loud chord was struck and the lights shifted up onto the balcony onto Sakura sitting on top of Akamaru who had a pink and black bandana tied around his forehead and a S collar around his neck. The balcony was at least 50 feet up from the stage and Akamaru's front paws were up in the air as if he were a horse and Sakura was his rocker princess.

"Oh, I wondered where he went" Kiba laughed

Sakura played a long, complicated string of notes as Akamaru jumped down with Sakura playing the entire time. Once they landed Akamaru stood erect with Sakura standing on his back still playing the amazing set of notes, with her tongue hanging out her mouth and a goofy expression on her face. The crowd burst out into loud cheers and Karin had a look of utter disdain on her face.

"So I hear this red-head not only wants to take my spot in the band but steal my boyfriend as well? I don't think so hon' you need to earn your spot not in the band but in the rock and roll world period!" Sakura laughed mockingly

"Don't you worry pink freak I'll get both and knock you off the pedestal you've been on for far too long" Karin sneered playing a sweet melody that ended with a loud screeching row of notes.

Sakura cringed visibly and looked at the crowd shaking her head. She was in rare form tonight and the guys were having a blast watching her in her element.

"Oooooh just like your voice loud and screechy who wants to hear that mess? I'll show you what real music sounds like hon" Sakura chuckled

The song started off fast and harmonized it seemed like every note she played was coming straight from the heart and flowing through her fingers right to your soul making it sway and jump in harmony with each note she hit. The song seemed to lull the crowd into a musical trance and they followed her with rapt attention. The more she played the slower the notes got but the more complicated and softer sending you from being jumpy and hyped up to sensual and calmed.

"Playing from your heart will always come out on top, fire crotch" Sakura hissed as she jumped at Karin

"Right. Try this one on for size pinky"

Karin could play everyone could see that but Karin was just your average guitar player she didn't play because her heart was in it she played just because she could. When you have heart and passion for what you do you can feel it in someone's music, hear it in their voice but Karin sounded like your regular guitar player. Granted, she was good but not good enough to go up against Sakura who was all heart. Sakura lived for the guitar and it helped her to release her emotions and deal with things and you could feel how she felt and her passion radiated from her. And at the end of the day Karin had nothing on her and hard as she may try she probably never would until she made music a part of her not just a hobby. Music made Sakura who she was and defined her it kept her going everyday it was what made her so excited to play. Why she could just dish out song after song and chord after chord without a moment's hesitation on her face or in her fingers they seemed to move on their own while Karin held a look of concentration and seemed unsure about her next move. Karin suddenly opened her mouth and started to sing. Her voice was pretty but that's all it was, void of all emotion. Sakura smirked in triumph if there was one thing she knew Karin couldn't beat her in was singing as she played. Sakura came up with songs on the spot if her muse was flowing and tonight it was in full effect. She cocked her hip out with one hand on it and her other resting on the neck of her guitar listening to Karin sing as she played the chords. Swaying her hips and bobbing her head slowly as she played.

**_Here's the thing_**

**_We started out friends_**

**_It was cool it was all pretend _**

**_Yeah yeah since you been gone_**

**_Ya dedicated ya took the time_**

**_Wasn't long till I called you mine_**

**_Yeah yeah since you been gone_**

**_And all you ever hear me say_**

**_Is how I picture me with you?_**

**_That's all you ever hear me say_**

**_But since you been gone_**

**_I can now breathe for the first time_**

**_I'm stronger than all yeah yeah_**

**_Thanks to you_**

**_Now I get what I want_**

**_Since you been gone_**

**_How can I put it?_**

**_Ya put me on _**

**_I even fell for that stupid love song!_**

Sakura interrupted her by playing some happy and energetic tune and opened her mouth with a big smile on her face. Shikamaru smiled he remembered hearing Sakura play the same chords in her room and around the suite trying to put them together. She had even asked for his help trying to get in the groove of it and it seemed she had finally accomplished it.

**_Maybe I need some rehab_**

**_Or maybe just need some sleep_**

**_I got a sick obsession_**

**_I'm seeing it in my dreams _**

**_I'm looking down every alley _**

**_I'm making those desperate calls_**

**_I'm stayin' up all night hopin' hittin' my head against the wall_**

**_What you got boy (_she pointed up at the skybox at Sasuke**) it's hard to find**__**

**_I think about it all the time_**

**_I'm all strung out _**

**_My heart is fried_**

**_I just can't get you off my mind_**

**_Because your love your love your love_**

**_Is my drug_**

**_Ya love ya love ya love _**

**_It's like ya love ya love ya love is my drug_**

**_Ya love ya love ya love!_**

(Sakura stood on Akamaru who hopped around as she pointed and blew kisses up at the skybox purposely pissing off Karin and hyping up the crowd)

**_Won't listen to any advice_**

**_Brother's telling me I should think twice _**

**_But left to my own devices _**

**_I'm addicted it's a crisis_**

**_My friends think I've gon crazy _**

**_My judgments' getting kinda hazy_**

**_My steeze is gonna get affected if I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead_**

Karin interrupted than obviously pissed and unhappy so she was bringing the heat now. She didn't show up to be out bitched and she was not going to deal with Sakura's so confident and, in her eyes, arrogant attitude. She would have Sasuke and if need be she'd kick Sakura's ass right out the band so things would go her way no matter what. She'd play with everyone's heart strings now if she needed to and take it to the extreme.

**_She can't see the way your eyes_**

**_Light up when you smile_**

**_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_**

**_Whenever she walks by_**

**_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_**

**_But you are everything to me_**

**_And I just wanna show you_**

**_She don't even know you _**

**_She's never gonna love you _**

**_Like I want to _**

**_And you just see right through me _**

**_But if you only knew me_**

**_We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable_**

**_Instead of just invisible_**

**_Yeah, yeah_**

**_There's a fire inside of you_**

**_That can't help but shine through_**

**_But she's never gonna see the light_**

**_Not matter what you do_**

**_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_**

**_And everything we could be_**

Sakura was fuming but she'd never show it. This bitch was playing dirty and it was about time to do the same. She was calling her out and practically telling Sasuke she wasn't worthy of him. Oh no she was going down without mercy now. Sakura interrupted right there refusing to hear anymore of Karin's melodramatic pity party.

**_What's the time?_**

**_Well it's gotta be to close to midnight_**

**_My bodies talking to me_**

**_Says it's time for danger_**

**_It say's I wanna commit a crime_**

**_Wanna be the cause of a fight_**

**_I wanna put on that tight skirt_**

**_And flirt_**

**_With a stranger_**

**_I've had a knack_**

**_From way back_**

**_Breaking the rules once I learn the game_**

**_Get up life's too quick _**

**_I know some place sick_**

**_Where this chick'll dance in the flame_**

(Akamaru led Sakura over to the side of the stage where there was an explosion and it looked like fire erupted from behind her sending her hair flowing around her ablaze. Akamaru led her back up the steps and she slid down one of the side poles like a stripper with no hands, hanging upside down with Akamaru waiting for her at the bottom, singing the entire time having the crowd scream and cheer at her talents)

**_We don't need any money_**

**_I always get in for free_**

(She threw money out her pockets into the crowd sending them into a screaming frenzy once again as they reached for the bills)

**_You can get in too if you get in with me _**

**_Let's go _**

**_Out Tonight_**

**_I have to go _**

**_Out Tonight_**

**_You wanna play _**

**_Let's runaway_**

**_We won't be back before the city is day_**

**_Take me out tonight_**

**_Meow hah!_**

Karin must have been upset about being upstaged so much in one snippet so she interrupted making Sakura smirk even more. She wasn't going for pity and awwws like Karin was. Sakura was sticking true to her nature by being a bad ass and playing the music she was known to dish out at a moment's notice. Karin realized she'd have to step her game up or this would not end well for her at all.

**_"Na na na na na na na na na na na _**

**_I guess I just lost my husband _**

**_I don't know where he went _**

**_So I'm gonna drink my money_**

**_I'm not gonna pay his rent _**

**_I got a brand new attitude_**

**_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_**

**_I'm gonna get in trouble_**

**_I wanna start a fight_**

**_Na na na na na na na _**

**_I wanna start a fight_**

**_Na na na na na na_**

**_I wanna start a fight!_**

**_So, so what_**

**_I'm still a rock star _**

**_I got my rock moves _**

**_And I don't need you _**

**_And guess what_**

**_I'm having more fun_**

**_And now that we're done_**

**_I'm gonna show you_**

**_Tonight I'm alright_**

**_I'm fine_**

**_And you're a tool_**

**_So, so what _**

**_I am a rock star I got my rock moves _**

**_And I don't want you tonight!_**

Sakura would have no more of that blatant disrespect directly at her Sasuke just because that bitch was jealous and she knew she was on a slope to failure. She shouldn't have called Sakura out and she knew it her talents were good but she was nowhere near Sakura's level and she was an idiot for attempting to even disrespect her now Sakura would take this show out with a bang.

"Guys would you come on stage for me?" She panted out with a smirk as she looked up at the guys in the skybox

They all looked at her with confusion on their faces but they smiled and nodded nonetheless they knew whatever Sakura had planned she was going to need them and she was going to take this show out with a bang. She and Karin had been on that stage giving the audience a show that they would never forget for almost two hours now and Sakura would make sure that they knew that she was the fuckin QUEEN BITCH of Sharingan. They got in the stage car that took them across the arena to the stage. They were given their instruments and Naruto was set up at the front of the stage at his drum set.

"Let's end this show like only Sharingan knows how!" She yelled receiving a loud cheer from the crowd

One thing no one expected was a free show from Sharingan and although Neji wasn't happy at first the numbers on his computer screen went up way faster than they were doing before. People were already ordering the DVD that would be released tomorrow of the show thanks to those who were at the show tweeting and face booking everything that was going on. Sakura just made the band a fortune by giving a free show. Neji would have to personally thank her later with an open bar with all her favorite drinks he had already called the hotel ahead and told them to have them ready.

"Alright guys it's that time are you ready!" Sakura yelled

She was responded by an eardrum shattering cheer from the anxious crowd.

"Follow me guys" She smiled at the band; they just nodded and waited for her.

She wheeled so her and Sasuke were eye to eye and he played his guitar following behind her key for key playing in harmony with her without breaking eye contact. When they were on stage playing together they were in perfect sync it was like he could tell her notes the second she could. The guys fell in with them just as Sasuke had fallen in line with Sakura.

**A/N: Sasuke is underlined while Sakura is not **

**_How, can you see into my eyes like open doors?_**

**_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_**

**_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_**

**_Until you find it there and lead it back home _**

**_Wake me up _**

**_(Wake me up inside)_**

**_I can't wake up _**

**_(Wake me up inside)_**

**_Save me _**

**_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_**

**_Wake me up _**

**_(Bid my blood to run)_**

**_I can't wake up _**

**_(Before I come undone)_**

**_Save me_**

**_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_**

**_Now that I know what I'm without_**

**_You can't just leave me _**

**_Breathe into me and make me real_**

**_Bring me to life_**

**_Wake me up_**

**_(Wake me up inside)_**

**_I can't wake up_**

**_(Wake me up inside)_**

**_Save me_**

**_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_**

**_Wake me up _**

**_(Bid my blood to run)_**

**_I can't wake up _**

**_(Before I come undone)_**

**_Save me_**

**_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_**

**_I've been living a lie (Kiba and Naruto)_**

**_There's nothing inside (Kiba and Naruto)_**

**_Bring me to life_**

**_Frozen inside without your touch _**

**_Without your love, darling_**

**_Only you are the life among the dead_**

**_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_**

**_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_**

**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_**

**_Got to open my eyes to everything_**

**_Without thought, without voice, without a soul_**

**_Don't let me die here_**

**_There must be something more _**

**_Bring me to life _**

**_Wake me up_**

**_(Wake me up inside)_**

**_I can't wake up_**

**_(Wake me up inside)_**

**_Save me_**

**_(Call my name and save me from the dark)_**

**_Wake me up _**

**_(Bid my blood to run)_**

**_I can't wake up _**

**_(Before I come undone)_**

**_Save me_**

**_(Save me from the nothing I've become)_**

**_I've been living a lie (Kiba and Naruto)_**

**_There's nothing inside (Kiba and Naruto)_**

**_Bring me to life_**

Sakura did something no one expected and placed her hand on the back of Sasuke's neck and pulled him into a deep and sensual kiss that she pulled from the pit of her heart. Although thanks to the deafening screams from the crowd no one else could hear Sasuke moan into her mouth and he let his guitar hang from the strap as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Once they parted they were both red and panting lustfully. Neji came down from a sky platform and grabbed Sakura's wrist gently in his left hand and Karin's in his right. He lifted Karin's arm first and she got a loud cheer of applause from the crowd but once he raised Sakura's he was a little upset that he did. He was sure his eardrums would need at least 3 days to recover from the noise and if he heard correctly some windows had shattered behind him. The guys all came up and hugged Sakura.

"Thank you guys so much for the love you've shown us tonight and thank you so much for coming out and enjoying the show I love you!" Sakura screamed into the mic

"Oh and show some of that love to my special guest Akamaru who was my helper throughout this entire show and rocked it out all night with me!" she screamed as Akamaru came back out onto the stage. Neji was sure he heard more windows shattering "Thanks Aky!"

She kissed him on the forehead and he licked the side of her face with his huge tongue like the little/big werewolf dog he is.

"A special thanks to my band mates, Shikamaru my brother!"

Girls fainted all over the place and screamed 'Shikamaru I'll nap with you'!

"My cousin Naruto!"

Girls jumped up super excited screaming they loved ramen and actually threw ramen coupons on the stage with their numbers on the back. Sakura was positive as she watched Naruto scramble to get them all, that he would pay no attention to the numbers but to the actual ramen coupon itself.

"My bestie Kiba!"

Girls had his trademark triangles painted onto their cheeks screaming they'd love to open a puppy adoption center with him and weird stuff like that.

"Our manager Neji!"

The girls were practically trying to rip security next to the stage to shreds trying to get to Neji. Sakura had to admit Neji may be quiet but he was super hot and he had this suave demeanor that made him sexy too.

"And last but not least, my boyfriend Sasuke!"

There were girls sitting on guys shoulders waving their 'I 3 Sasuke' signs with their hair in the same style as his. Sakura wondered just how much hair grease they used in their hair to mold it to his naturally weird style.

"Goodnight everyone and thank you for coming out!" Naruto yelled into the mic

More windows shattered.

**Sakura**

I was excited to get backstage to my dressing room and show the guys my surprise that I had waiting for them. I hurriedly tried to get to the back but my legs were kinda sore so Akamaru slid me on his back and walked me to the room.

"Thanks Aky you have been the best tonight I swear I will take you out tomorrow for some dog-tastic fun" I laughed

He barked his approval and waited for me to turn the doorknob.

"You guys ready for your surprise?" I asked anxiously

"Yes now open the door!" Kiba's impatient self barked

I shoved open the door and was pulled right inside by 4 screaming girls.

"Oh my gosh Saks you did amazing out there we were rooting for you the entire time!" Ino screeched happily

"Seriously, you should see this girls twitter!" Ten-Ten laughed

"Whoa, who's the hot babes?" Kiba whispered into my ear

"Thanks guys let me introduce you to my band mates" I chuckled

The girls looked up at the guys and practically pissed their pants.

"Oh my Gods it's the entire band of Sharingan and they are so hot!" Temari yelled

"Temari s-s-s-stop being r-r-r-rude" Hinata stuttered

"Guys this is Ino, Temari, Ten-Ten, and Hinata. Girls this is Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke" I said as I pointed each one out noticing that they were all just drooling over each other

"Will you ladies be accompanying us back to the hotel suite?" Neji asked as he grasped Ten-Ten's hand and kissed it

She turned bright red and they all looked at me with huge puppy dog eyes. I scoffed at their idiocy and turned to Neji.

"Of course they're coming back to the hotel suite with us I didn't call them here for no reason. Now get me their before my feet fall off" I laughed

**Back at the hotel suite**

Once we got inside Neji directed me right to my shower and I gave him a thankful hug because I'm sure that he was saving me from anything unnecessary before I got distracted. I sent a mass text to everyone in the suite telling them all to change into their pj's so we could all just max and relax. I hopped in the shower and stood in the scorching hot water for 10 minutes before I thoroughly washed my body and my hair. Instead of blow drying my hair I just put it in a ponytail. I slid on some silky navy blue pajama shorts that stopped mid thigh and had black smiley faces all over them. My skin was still on fire so I just slid a black cami on. Slipping my feet into the fuzzy slippers I stole from Sasuke I walked out into the living room to see everyone sitting in a circle around Hawaiian pizza, hot wings and French fries. Awww they ordered my favorite kinds, my friends are awesome. They boys all wore basketball shorts and were shirtless causing my girls to drool over them instead of the delicious food that sat right in front of them. Naive females' food is more important. Ten-Ten wore basketball shorts like the boys with a tight fitting tank top. Hinata had on Capri pajama bottoms with a fitting baby t on. Temari wore shorts that were more modest than the ones I wore and a t-shirt. Ino wore the same thing I wore just in purple and white. There is a reason that chick is my best friend. I laid my head in her lap and sighed contentedly. She placed a piece of pizza in my hand and poured me a drink. She knew exactly how to mix my drinks and how strong I liked them so I never questioned what she made me.

"Thanks pig I needed this" I sighed

"No problem forehead girl" she laughed as she played with my ponytail

"Well we were just getting to know each other a little while you were in the shower and since you're out here now how about we play a few games?" Kiba suggested raising his eyebrows suggestively

I laughed and pulled a piece of ham off my pizza and threw it right at his head.

"You're such a freak but what did you have in mind?" Ino giggled

Well I can tell who likes who already. Ino couldn't help but giggle at whatever Kiba said, Temari and Shikamaru kept having heated discussions about stuff hat sounded important and that I'd never understand, Neji and Ten-Ten talked about sports and technology while Naruto rambled to a blushing Hinata who just looked ready to faint.

"Truth or dare of course" he said lowly to Ino

"How juvenile we're all pretty much grown in here. I love it!" Temari smirked

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru sighed

"You wanna say that again pineapple?" Temari threatened jokily

"Let's get it crackin!" Naruto explained

"Alright so we'll do this like the kids do we'll spin a bottle and whoever spins the bottle gets to do the truth or dare to who it lands on. But with an adult twist after every truth or dare, all involved must take a double shot" I instructed

They all nodded and we looked around for an empty bottle. My eyes landed on a bottle next to Sasuke of vodka it only had about a shot and than some in it. As I was reaching for it he was too so his hand landed on top of mine and he retracted slowly turning red in the face.

"You wanna take the last swig?" I whispered

"No you can have it" he mumbled with his eyes glued to the floor

"Are you sure? You can have it if you want"

"How about you share it" Naruto suggested

He took the bottle out of my hand before I could even respond. He poured it equally into two different shot glasses, handing them to us. I intertwined my arm through Sasuke's. One thing I did not want was for things to get weird between us just because of this fake relationship thing and that kiss seemed to throw him for a loop because he hadn't spoken to me since and always looked the other way when we locked eyes. He smirked at me because he knew I'd rather drink with him than anyone else on this planet.

"1, 2, 3" We chanted in unison

We downed the drinks at the same time and laughed. Naruto took the empty bottle and put it in the middle of us all. We formed a closed circle and we were all shoulder to shoulder so there were no mistakes when the bottle landed.

"I'll go first since I'm oldest" Neji said and then winked at Ten-Ten who in turn scoffed

He spun the bottle and it landed on Ino.

"Truth or dare missy" Neji teased

She stuck her tongue out at him and than put on her thinking face.

"I'll start it off slow how about truth?" She answered

"Not a good move for you Ino-pig" I chuckled

"Bite me Sakura" she laughed loudly

"Alright, have you ever had a drunken one night stand before?" he asked

"Damn that's the questions we start off with!" She exclaimed

"Yup now answer it"

"Yes I have and I threw up all over him the next morning just because I knew the son of a bitch took advantage of poor old me" she shrugged

One thing Ino was not shy about was anything she's done we were a lot alike in many ways and that was one of the things we had no shame in our game. If we did it we would own up to it whether it was a mistake or not. And Ino was extremely vulnerable when she was drunk that's why when she goes clubbing she always took one of us because someone could take advantage of her without a problem thanks to her emotions always ruling her.

"Oh looks like we got another freak on our hands" Kiba said as he playfully pushed her

I loved Kiba just for that reason. He never judged anyone based on things in their past and their faults because he's been there and done that and he hates others to do that to people. He used to be messed with a lot thanks to the face that he can communicate with canines and he's got a pretty dodgy past himself so he is the last one that'll judge you based on mistakes you've made. He and Ino would make such a cute couple I hope they get together. I grabbed the bottle of E&J and poured them a shot that they both downed making disgusted faces once they swallowed.

"My turn" Ino said super excited as she clapped her hands

She spun the bottle and it landed on Shikamaru.

"Truth or dare lazy butt?" she giggled

"Dare" he sighed

Bad move when messing with Ino she says some really crazy things when we're doing stuff like this.

"I dare you to put your face in between Temari's huge boobs and do the motorboat noise!" she exclaimed

We all turned expectantly to the pair and both of their eyes were glassy. Oh this was going to be hilarious!

"Uhhh" Shikamaru sighed as he scratched the back of his head

"No it's fine Shika. You can do it. Ino will just pay dearly for this later" Temari said evily

Shikamaru lifted Temari's shirt up to the top of her boobs exposing the black lacy bra she wore and he huge bazoongas. We all were glued to the scene before us as Shikamaru dove right in completely submerging his head and making the motorboat sound. Temari's face was pink and she burst into laughter unable to help herself I'm sure that had to tickle. He respectfully pulled her shirt down and his face was bright red and covered in a thin sheet of sweat. I'm sure he was a little embarrassed just because we all knew the both of them liked it. Ino, Temari and Shikamaru all took shots of the E&J. Shikamaru grasped the bottle and it landed on Naruto.

"Truth or dare?"

"I choose dare" Naruto said loudly

"I dare you to stand on top the ministage and perform the entire 'No Bullshit' song with Hinata as your video girl" Shikamaru smirked

Naruto got up and reached his hand out to a blushing Hinata who gingerly took it and followed him to the mini stage we had for practice off to the side of the living room area. Bad thing for Hinata is Naruto learned how to slow dance and grind from me so she was in for a major show I just hope she doesn't faint. (Watch 'No Bullshit video by Chris Brown to get a full idea of what happened). Once Naruto was done Hinata was red all over and crash dove for the shot I held out to her and downed it quickly. Naruto and Shikamaru took theirs and poked their lips out not liking the unfamiliar burn. No one would be able to tell thanks to her shy exterior but Hinata was quite the drinker thanks to me and when she needed it she reveled in the burn like Sasuke and I did. Naruto took the bottle and spun it having it land on me.

"You already know what I want cuzzo. Dare all day" I smirked

He smirked and nodded and put on his thinking face like Ino did. His lips were pouted out and his eyes were squinted shut really making him look like a fox. Suddenly he jumped and snapped his fingers making all of us jump in surprise.

"Oh sorry" he laughed

"Just say the dare dobe" Sasuke snapped not liking being surprised like that

"Well….well…..well calm down Mr." he teased

We all laughed as Sasuke pouted.

"Sakura I dare you to take a shot but you can't drink it. You have to hold it in your mouth for 30 seconds as you give Sasuke a lap dance and then once your 30 seconds is over you kiss him, transferring the shot into his mouth. Making him drink it instead" Naruto grinned

We all looked at him in shock and all of our mouths dropped open.

"Do I have to sit here and watch it?" Shikamaru sighed

"No you can come with me over to the bar for a minute until she's done and we can debate about shoji" Temari suggested

He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bar. Naruto flipped on some music and looked at me expectantly.

"Get to dancing lady. We don't start counting until you start dancing" he laughed tauntingly

I looked at Sasuke to see if he was ok with it but he hadn't moved at all from glaring at Naruto. Ten-Ten smiled encouragingly as she handed me the shot

"You can do it girl" Ino cheered me on

I giggled and nodded. Naruto has no idea what he just started not only is Sasuke about to get the dance of a life time but he just opened up the doors for things to get much sexier in here between us all with the dares. I poured the shot in my mouth and climbed on top of Sasuke, straddling him and his head snapped to me in surprise. I smirked at him and placed his hands on my hips as I wound my hips slowly on him. He threw his head back and grinded back against me. I looked over my shoulder to see everyone counting quietly and Ino winking at me and Hinata gave me a thumbs-up. I kept ticking my hips onto him, noticing his growing erection until Naruto signaled I could stop.

"Let me find out teme has a stiffy" Naruto teased

Sasuke flipped him the bird and took his shot with me and Naruto took his than, continued laughing. Shikamaru and Temari joined us again smiling at each other like they held a dirty little secret. I spun the bottle and it landed in Ino.

"Dare!" she proclaimed

I smirked and looked towards the stripper pole in the middle of the room.

"I dare you to strip butt naked and dance on that pole like a stripper for us for a full minute"

"Hell yeah!" the guys chanted

"Seriously?" Ino asked

I knew Ino better than anyone in that room and even though it may seem like she was stalling she wasn't. Ino was checking to make sure that I wanted to take it that far.

"Yup" I smiled

"Ok"

She stripped butt naked and strutted over to the pole.

"Gimme some sexy music sis" she said as if she wasn't standing butt naked in a room full of guys checking her out

"No prob" Temari smirked

She turned on Massive Attack by Nicki Minaj and Ino started to wind her hips and drop it to the floor like she stripped for a living. She got up on the pole, climbed to the top, flipped upside down and started popping her butt. The guys started throwing bills at her and whooping. We even joined in on the fun laughing and throwing bills too. She came down and hit a split still popping her butt and I smacked it putting some bills in her mouth. She winked at me and stood up and took a bow. I handed her back her clothes and she put them back on, pocketing all the bills we threw at her. We all took shots that time. After that dare things got wild. All the guys ended up on the bar together, naked singing and dancing to 'I Like Big Butts'. The girls all put on a naked fashion show and we were all wasted.

"Sasuke your turn truth or dare" Temari slurred

"Trrrruuuuuth" he smiled drunkenly

"Do you like my home girl Sakura like do you LIKE her" she asked as she poked him in the chest

I looked up at him from my place because I currently had my head in his lap. Everyone in the room had their eyes on him now and we were all curious to what his answer would be. He looked down at me and smiled that same goofy smile. He placed a kiss on my forehead and brushed some unruly hairs that came out of my ponytail out of my face.

"Of course I do. I'd be an idiot not to she's fuckin hot! And she's the most awesome girl I've ever met"

Just as I was about to open my mouth the door to the suite burst open having us all jump in shock and stare at the intruder of our group moment. Itachi, Deidara, Konan, Pain and some other chick that kind of resembled Konan walked in.

"Oh my Gods Itachi-kun I missed you!" I yelled as I hopped up and drunkenly hopped into his arms

He smiled down at me and hugged me tightly like only he could. Itachi was so freaking hot! Like he was a GOD in my eyes since I was a little kid and still is. He was perfect down to the way he smelled and I loved it. He was the hot crush I always wanted but could never have.

"I missed you too Sakura-chan" he laughed huskily

His chest vibrated against mine when he laughed and it made my loose body shake. I was spun around and into someone else's arms. I looked up to see Deidara smiling that signature pretty boy smile. Deidara was Ino's older brother and he was a jackass but he was sexy too if he didn't see me like a little sister I would have probably made a move on him a long time ago. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek and brushed his bang out of his eyes.

"I see you still haven't cut this hair" I teased

"I see you're still an alcoholic" he taunted as he laughed

"Awww, no love for me sis? Pain asked jokily

"Of course not!"

I pulled him and Konan into a bone crushing hug and they laughed as they hugged me back. They'd been married for about 5 years now and I have yet to see a happier couple. Once I released them we all gave them the rundown and they all joined the circle and relaxed with us. That was until the girl who I didn't recognize was in my spot in Sasuke's lap and she was talking to him animatedly.

"Umm excuse me" I interrupted

Sasuke looked up at me and he looked at a loss for words.

"Oh sorry Sakura you're the only one who's never met my younger sister Iyumi. She and Sasuke were friends since they were little but since she was living with my dad you never really got to see her. Sasuke would come and spend summers with us when Itachi and the gang came to see me" Konan explained

So she knew Sasuke since they were babies huh? This chick was pretty and I didn't like the fact that she was so close to Sasuke and he didn't look uncomfortable like he normally does when a female is too close. She had sky blue hair with white streaks in it and the hair reached just below her waist and she had a bang covering her left eye that was long like Deidara's. Her eyes were the same color as her hair and they seemed to pierce right through me when our eyes connected.

"Oh Sasuke-kun I have so much to tell you since I last saw you" she gushed happily

Sasuke looked at her and this dreamy look crossed his face when their eyes met. They had a connection and even I could see that they had this familiarity with them that seemed natural in their body language as they talked. Ino was looking at me worriedly. I sent her a fake smile and went over to the bar, grasping the edge tightly in my hands trying to catch my breath. I could feel the wood cracking under my rough grip but I couldn't help it I was so hurt and frustrated that nobody told me about this chick and she and Sasuke were so damn close! I felt a familiar, warm hand on my back and I immediately calmed down some.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Itachi whispered in my ear

"I don't know how to feel about this Itachi-kun. Sasuke and I are practically on that level now, finally and than bam! Here comes this mystery chick that he obviously has feelings for that I knew absolutely nothing about" I sighed

I turned to face him and he had a worried look on his face. He placed his hand on my cheek and his forehead on mine.

"Don't stress it Sakura he's a guy. You already know that we're fickle he'll get over Iyumi soon enough it was a childhood thing they had not anything serious" he tried to explain

I shook my head in disbelief and nodded my head in their direction.

"Does that look like a childhood romance to you?" I asked feeling my eyes start to get cold

He looked over his shoulder to see them lying on the couch together with his arms wrapped around her waist, laughing and talking as they watched a movie. Itachi sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"I need a damn drink" I grumbled

Itachi smiled a genuine smile and mixed me a strong drink in a long island iced tea glass and made one for himself.

"Drink up love" he whispered

Itachi had better be careful I am liable to do whatever I wanted when I got drunk without any thought of consequences. As we drank at the bar we watched the entire room of our friends all maxing and relaxing all around the room and most coupled off but together in groups, getting to know each other. I'm glad I could do something special for the boys for once and give them some lasting happiness and hooking them up with my friends was an awesome idea. I just wasn't ready for a love interest of Sasuke's to step into the picture so suddenly and just completely shift his focus from me like that. It hurt. But for right now I had my super sexy bestie Itachi keeping me company and making me smile.

**3 AM**

Everyone had passed out like the bums we are all over the suite together. Itachi and I were still up and giggling like little school girls at nothing thanks to the super drunken state we were both in. Itachi brushed some hair out of my face and I got irritated with my unruly ponytail so I took out the scrunchie and let my hair down. Itachi smiled widely causing his eyes to crinkle at the corners. He always loved when my hair was down. He reached out slowly and ran his hand through my hair softly making me mewl.

"You're so beautiful Sakura-chan" he said deeply

"Really?"

"Yes. And anyone who can't see what an amazing young woman you are is an idiot"

"You really think so Itachi-kun?" I said softly

"Of course I do"

"I think you're one of the most smartest guys in the world besides Shika, you're awesome to chill with and you're like a God you're so sexy" I whispered

"Really?" he asked a little shocked

"Of course"

Without even realizing it we had moved closer and closer to each other up until we were nose to nose. I looked deeply into his eyes and without even thinking twice about what I was doing I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. His lips were so soft and his tongue was thick and warm, battling mine for dominance with passion. We moaned into each other's mouths and he pulled me in close so our bodies molded into each other and his hard chiseled body was wrapped around my soft skin. We both stopped once we hear a repeating soft thud coming from the hallway. We looked at each other, eyebrows raised and followed the sound. It was Sasuke's room.

"Ooooh Sasuke-kun yes right there" That voice belonged to none other than that Iyumi chick

"You like that?" he grunted

"Yes baby I've missed you oooh I love you!" She moaned

"I love you too" he grunted

That was enough for both me and Itachi. Thanks to my drunken state that hurt and it hurt bad but not as much as it would if my thoughts were clear. I looked at Itachi and he looked sad for me that I had to hear that.

"Itachi-kun?" I asked softly putting my head down

"Yes my blossom?"

"Will you make love to me tonight?" I asked feeling my cheeks start to burn as I twiddled my thumbs

"Sakura are you sure? You can't reverse it once it's done. I don't want to make love to you out of spite" he said softly tilting my chin up so we were eye to eye

"I'm sure Itachi-kun I don't want to do it out of spite though it would slightly be spiteful but not really. I want this. I've wanted this for years. Sasuke never showed me the attention or love that you have and I know you feel this connection between us just as much as I do?" I questioned

"Sakura I've never taken it there because I knew your heart rested with Sasuke but if that's really how you feel than yes I will make love to you tonight he cooed pulling me in close

My body responded to him immediately, the moisture growing between my legs as he ran his hands up and down my back softly. I kissed him passionately and he returned it with the same fervor, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He carried me to my room and closed the door behind us quietly so as not to wake anyone else up. I jumped down and pushed him on the bed. He looked up at me surprised at my boldness. I pulled my shirt over my head slowly, winding my hips to a beat in my head as I pulled my shorts down tauntingly slow as well still winding my hips and rolling my body.

"Sakurafor the love of God stop teasing me you're driving me crazy" he groaned out

I could see his erection throbbing against his sweatpants and it made me want him even more to know that he wanted me so much. I climbed on top of him and he sat up, kissing under my collarbone and on my neck as he caressed my back. Moaning I lifted my arms up above my head. He unhooked the clasp on my bra and pulled it off slowly teasing me. His big hands rested on my upper back, his fingertips touching as he placed soft, butterfly kisses all over my chest. I couldn't stop the moans as they poured out of my mouth. Suddenly his teasing stopped and he gently pulled my pink rose bud into his mouth and suckled gently while his right hand made it's way to my left breast, firmly squeezing my nipple and rolling it in between his thumb and forefinger. After my moisture started to leak through my panties and onto his sweats he kissed lower down my stomach to my belly button. He groaned and leaned back slightly and flipped us over so I was laying on my back and he hovered over me. Looking up at him into those patient, stormy dark onyx eyes, I knew that I wasn't making a mistake I wanted this. He pulled my underwear down with his teeth and smiled up at me teasingly making my cheeks flush. This was so embarrassing.

"So the carpet does match the drapes my blossom" he teased as he laid a gentle kiss on the trimmed hairs

I shuddered and couldn't stop my hips before they thrusted upwards.

"Patience Sakura-chan I want this just as bad as you do I'm going to make you feel so good" He said huskily

This teasing was killing me. Alcohol was my ultimate aphrodisiac and there was no way that I wouldn't just explode everywhere if he kept up this unfair teasing. He kissed my lips and slowly parted them with his tongue. I gasped at the new and intense sensation. Itachi's tongue was like magic he knew just what to do to drive me up the wall. As I started to inch upwards because his tongue pushed against my clit testing the waters he wrapped his arms around my knees and locked me in place. He pulled it in gently in between his soft lips and I let out a yelp of surprise at the intensely overwhelming sensation that shocked me like electricity going from my clit up to my brain. I wanted to ride out this rollercoaster ride as he expertly swirled his tongue over my clit and changed his suckling from gentle to harder every few seconds so I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled on it when he hit my g-spot, popping the scrunchy that held his ponytail in place. He groaned into me as my hands pulled at his hair and the action made his tongue vibrate and that was it I couldn't take it anymore. All my senses went to that one spot and all I saw was white making me scream his name. He lapped up every juice that came out of me and came up licking his lips. Slowly sitting up I kissed him deeply, tasting myself and turning myself on even more. I pulled his shirt over his head and yanked his sweatpants down and his erection popped out of his boxers. Itachi was very well endowed and in all honesty I was slightly afraid of him sliding it in me but I pulled his boxers down nonetheless. My fingers ran down his chiseled abs and he threw his head back in ecstasy when I laid gentle kisses on it, grasping his length in between both hands massaging his rock hard dick. He gently pushed me back and climbed on top of me pushing my thighs apart and lowered himself to my entrance. My breath started to quicken more and more once his head slid in between my moist lips.

"Sakura you can back out of this right now and I won't get mad I swear. I just-I just want to make you happy" he whispered in my ear

"No I want this it's just…." I stopped

"What is it?" he asked

"I'm a virgin Itachi-kun" I said softly the blush on my face getting darker

"Still?"

"Yes"

"Want me to stop?"

"No just please go slow. Don't hurt me" I pleaded with him

"I won't I promise. You can say stop at anytime and I will ok?" he warned

I nodded and clasped my fingers behind his neck. He slid very slowly into me and it hurt like hell. I leaned up and sank my teeth into his neck to try and dull the pain and raked my nails down his back over and over again. Once he was all the way in he stayed still for about a minute and then slowly pulled back and I moaned, my wetness just lubricated his dick more and made it feel that much better as he slid slowly back and forth to get me used to the motion. I moaned louder and louder thanks to my hormones and the fact that he knew what he was doing. He started to wind his hips a little harder and it felt AMAZING. I wrapped my arms around his waist and grabbed his chiseled cheeks and it turned him on because he moaned. I used his butt to guide him to that g-spot that was driving me up the wall.

"Itachi-kun harder please" I begged once I felt myself ready to explode again

He obliged my wishes and went harder and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and held on for dear life as I rode out my second orgasm. He slowed down some and I pulled back to lock eyes with him and I could see every emotion he felt for me swim through them. I pulled him into me and kissed him tenderly and he moaned in my mouth. Once I pulled back I slowly rolled us over so that I was on top. He looked up at me slightly surprised and I bit my lip at how sexy he looked, sweating in all his naked glory beneath me. He rested his hands on my hips as I bounced up and down slowly trying to figure out a comfortable and easy pace for me. I wound my hips and found the motion that drove him crazy and that set my body on fire. He threw his head back and bit the pillow as he tried to stifle his loud moans as I rode him. He pounded up into me as I slammed down onto him. I was coming again and he could sense it because my body started to spasm in strange and erratic jerky movements. He seemed to be reaching his climax too.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa" he moaned

"Itachi-kun I'm coming" I moaned out, digging my fingernails into his chest

Both of our bodies jumped and we came and I collapsed on his chest. His breath was so ragged and our chests moved up and down in harmony. I just lost my virginity to Itachi Uchiha the brother of my fake boyfriend. You know what the alcohol in my system told me? So fuckin what! I wanted him and he wanted me and right now that's all that mattered. I kissed those soft, delectable lips of his and buried my face in his chest. He kissed the top of my head and I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>The first song that Karin sang was Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson, Sakura's first song was Your Love Is My Drug by Kesha, Karin's second song was Invisible by Taylor Swift, Sakura's second song was Out Tonight by Rosaria Dawson on RENT, Karin's last song was So What by Pink and the final song was Bring Me to Life by Evanessence. Just so you guys know. Please review guys I put alot of hard work into this chapter.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I know that was not what anyone was expecting but hey that's what I was going for. I hope you guys aren't too pissed at me but I wanted to make this one a little drama filled to the extreme so I hope you guys are enjoying this. So read and review guys!**

**Rockstars**

Everyone had woke up in the living room stretched out and with slight headaches thanks to their hangovers from the previous night. Neji looked up over the top of Ten-Ten's head, her hair now loose and flowing around her shoulders, to see Naruto grinning at him like an idiot.

"What?" he asked in a croaky voice

"We were staring to think you were asexual and now you wake up next to a hot babe like Ten-Ten with your arms wrapped around her waist" Kiba mumbled as he buried his face into Ino's neck

Ino smiled and rubbed her fingers through Kiba's unruly spikes, causing him to growl in pleasure. Akamaru acted as their pillow and seemed to have taken a real liking to Ino as he nuzzled into her as well.

"Do you guys know where Itachi went?" Deidara asked scrutinizing Kiba "And what is the reason your paws are all over my sister mutt?"

"No, he and Sakura were up pretty late next to the bar maybe they passed out behind it" Pain shrugged

"Come to think of it Iyumi and Sasuke are gone too" Konan yawned

As everyone stood up to stretch they realized that they were all in their underwear. Looking at each other, they all shrugged and the girls headed to the kitchen to cook. The guys all watched them walk away love struck with puppy dog looks on their faces.

"Ok I don't wanna sound like a girl but I wanna know what you guys think of the girls" Pain said in his deep voice as he cuddled up onto Akamaru to steal his warmth

"Hinata-chan is amazing! I mean she doesn't really make her presence known but that's what I like about her. She's soft-spoken, a mystery. Every time she opens her mouth I learn something new about her" Naruto grinned excitedly

"Ino is out of this world. She's perfect because of the mistakes she's made and I just want to get to know every thought and dream she's ever had. Her attitude drives me crazy because it's so much like mine" Kiba sighed dreamily

"Just make sure it's ya brains she's stimulating not ya dick alright mongrel?" Deidara hissed out as he glared at Kiba

Pain laughed and looked at Kiba sympathetically.

"Don't worry Kiba, Deidara's always like that when it comes to Ino. She's the apple of his eye and he'd kill anyone that hurts her" Pain laughed

"Its fine I'd be the same way" Kiba shrugged

"Well, if anyone cares to listen, Ten-Ten is the exact opposite of the type of girl I always imagined I'd be with. She's so tomboyish but cute in her own way and she can switch it up whenever she so chooses. She's blunt and honest about everything. She's the perfect woman" he sighed as he leaned back on the couch with his fingers interlocked behind his head

"Temari is such a troublesome, headstrong woman. She's a dream come true" Shikamaru sighed

The guys heard giggling in kitchen and they were sure that they were having a similar conversation. After a half an hour the girls came out with large trays of food each and laid them down in the middle of the floor in a circle. Konan brought out the juices and glasses while Ino went back to retrieve the silverware and plates. As everyone sat down to eat they all looked around until Temari sighed.

"This feels kind of empty without Sakura here" she moaned

"Yeah and Sasuke's not here to stop me from gorging. I say we go get them" Naruto smiled widely

Everyone stood and the girls parted to go get Sakura while the guys went to go get Sasuke.

"I mean maybe we should let her sleep. She did have that show last night and she didn't get to sleep until this morning so I'm sure she's tired" Hinata mumbled

"Hinata its 3 o clock in the afternoon it's about time she gets her ass up" Ino snapped

"She's right if we don't get her up now she'll never get up" Konan sighed

Ino kicked in the door and even though not a thing moved in Sakura's room she knew she heard her.

"Sakura get your ass up!" Ino screeched but stopped once she saw the scene in front of her

All the girls gasped and their jaws dropped. Sakura was butt-naked curled up against Itachi Uchiha. Both of their hair was splayed out tangled together in a sea of black and pink all over the pillows and on each others bodies. The sheet was wrapped around their thighs leaving everything from mid-thigh up exposed. Sakura's and Itachi both faced each other deep in their slumber. They were so intertwined they couldn't tell where one started and the other ended as their limbs tangled up with each other. They were even holding hands in their slumber. It would have been a cute sight fit for a magazine if it wasn't for the fact that it was Sakura laying up with ITACHI!

"There is no way I'm missing out on this opportunity" Ten-Ten sniggered as she snapped a photo with her cell

"Is that really Itachi laid up with Sakura?" Hinata gasped

"That's what it looks like to me. Alcohol is a hell of a liquid" Konan sighed

"What the fuck is going on here!" Sasuke bellowed making the girls jump

Ten-Ten's cell was on record and not only did she get Sasuke screaming and all the guys shocked faces but she got Sakura and Itachi being startled awake. They both stared at everyone else, than at themselves and last at each other. They both blushed as their eyes locked and covered themselves.

"And I repeat what the fuck is going on here?" Sasuke hissed

"They had sex Sasuke-kun what do you mean? We had sex why can't they? They like each other what's the big deal?" Iyumi asked as she poked her head around the corner

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as all the girls turned and looked at him in shock. They all knew just how Sakura had felt about Sasuke since they were little kids and for him to do something like that after everything that happened yesterday was horrible in their eyes. And in Ino's eyes Sakura was justified in having sex with Itachi. Sasuke quickly turned on his heels and stalked to the living room with Iyumi hot on his heels.

"Guys, do you mind stepping out for a minute so we can get dressed?" Sakura blushed with her head down

"Sure let's go bitches" Temari said grabbing Ino and Ten-Ten by the collar

"And stop recording this shit Ten-Ten" Ino huffed as Konan closed the door

**Sakura**

I was so embarrassed I had no idea what to do with myself. As soon as I locked eyes with Itachi everything about last night came flooding back to my mind. And don't get me wrong losing my virginity to Itachi was absolutely amazing but than I remembered just how Sasuke immediately played me as soon as the girl Iyumi came in and had sex with her last night. And he said he LOVED her. Tears sprang to my eyes and I couldn't help but to start sobbing uncontrollably as all the emotions that the alcohol diluted hit me full force.

"S-S-Sakura? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Oh God you regret last night don't you?" Itachi whispered as he rubbed his hand down up and down my back soothingly

I shook my head no but I couldn't speak because I was crying way too hard. An anxiety attack was starting to surface and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Ino-get Ino" I hiccupped

He nodded and looked on the floor for his pants but his eyes fell on my boys' basketball shorts that were super long, he slid them on and fled from the room. He returned seconds later dragging Ino behind him looking worried.

"Oh my gosh Saks!" she screamed and yanked her wrist out of his grasp

She ran over to me and made me sit up erect, grabbed a paper bag that had candy in it from under my bed poured something into it, crushed it to my face and had me breath into it.

"Deep breaths Sakura. In and out but take your time I want to see you fill up the bag ok?" she said soothingly

I nodded and did as I was told realizing what she poured into the bag was honey. It was opening up my lungs and I could breath more evenly now. Ino cupped her hand and beat on my back until I stopped shaking. She rounded to face me and scrutinized for a second before her test was over and she was satisfied with my state. Itachi had been standing in the corner looking worried and torn.

"It's alright Itachi she's fine now you can come and sit" Ino reassured him

He nodded and sat on my left, interlocking our fingers. Somehow that simple gesture calmed me down, it just felt so right. I scooted him closer to me so I could nuzzle in his neck. He made me feel so safe it was a natural thing to do. He used his free hand to run his fingers through my hair as he kissed my forehead.

"So Sakura we might as well get this out the way now. What was the attack about?" Ino asked as she held my other hand

I suppressed my beating heart to slow down to its normal rate. Just the thought of it made my heart hurt and race like crazy.

"Sasuke" I said softly

"Ahhh" Itachi said knowingly

"What about him?" Ino asked already knowing part of the answer

"Well, he's been getting closer and closer to me everyday and as you know he finally admitted his feelings for me last night. But than, when Iyumi came he acted like I didn't even exist and not only that but Itachi and I were still up pretty late and we were walking around and just so happened to hear him having sex with her last night. And he said he loved her. Just like that he was making love to her when just earlier he admitted to liking me. And than he has the nerve to come busting in here with an attitude like he didn't do anything to me. He's been keeping me in the friend zone for all these years and he has the god damn nerve! Okay I lost my virginity to Itachi but so what he cares for me and isn't afraid to admit it and he wont push me to the side just because new pussy walks in the door" I fumed as I squeezed Itachi's fingers

He squeezed back reassuringly and Ino nodded in understanding. She was always my rock to cry to when it came to Sasuke, we even feuded over him for a while when we were kids but Ino got over him quickly and realized I actually cared for him.

"Sakura you know I'm going to keep it real with you even I knew about Iyumi. I won't say I ever liked her because I couldn't stand her from the day I met her but I have met her a few times and she is really into Sasuke and they have a lot of history from back in the day and I know it hurts but there really is nothing you can do. He made his choice last night. And no matter how pissed he is about you and Itachi he made that decision for you when he acted like you weren't here. Fuck him. Enjoy your time and don't let him take you out of your character. From what I can see even Itachi cares about you and wants to be with you more than anything. I say you take advantage of the situation" Ino smiled

I thought over all the pros and cons and nodded. Fuck Sasuke there is no way I'm going to let him ruin this for me. I turned to look at Itachi and gave him a big smile and a peck on the lips.

"You guys hungry?" Ino asked with a small smile on her face

"Of course!" I exclaimed

She grinned at my fatness and yanked the covers from my naked body.

"Get up and put on some undies so you can come and join us" She joked as she slapped my thighs

I stood up slowly, between my legs was still pretty sore. Ino giggled as she watched me limp over to my dresser. Itachi came behind me and wrapped supportive arms around my waist to hold me up.

"You need any help?" he whispered huskily in my ear

I blushed and nodded. He reached around me to pick out some underwear. He picked out a grey and pink lacy bra and the matching boy-short bottoms, helping me put them on.

"Thank you Itachi-kun"

"My pleasure" he whispered as he kissed my cheek

Ino walked up and punched him square in the jaw causing him to stumble backwards and glare at her.

"What the hell was that for?" he hissed

"I was hoping that would be Sasuke but sadly it wasn't. I promised Sakura back in 7th grade that whoever took her virginity would get punched square in the jaw. And if he fell he didn't deserve it but the most you did was stumble. You are ok in my book Itachi-kun" she smiled

"Oh what is that like a girl thing?" He asked confused

"No it's an Ino and Sakura thing" I giggled

My stomach growled loudly.

"Looks like it's time to feed my lady" Itachi smirked

"Maybe you should ride piggy back Saks" Ino suggested as she watched me limp to the door

"No I'll just walk this out it'll go away" I grunted

Itachi held my hand nonetheless as we walked into the living room. As soon as we walked in all eyes were on us. Ino walked over to Kiba giving me a little wink before she left my side. I held my head high and sat down at the spot next to Konan with Itachi on the other side next to Neji. Once we all made our plates I felt a burning hole in my forehead. I looked up to see that Sasuke was burning a hole in my forehead with the most murderous glare I've ever seen making me shrink into Itachi slightly. Temari must have seen the whole interaction because her next question made my jaw drop.

"So Sakura was losing your virginity at 18 as painful as it should have been since you waited so long?" she asked with a wicked smirk

"Temari my brother is in the room!" I gasped as I dodged the question

By now Sasuke was pretty much trying to kill me with his eyes and he was twitching on the spot. And Shikamaru didn't even glance up and I realized he had headphones in. Knowing Temari she probably had this all planned and told him what she was going to do beforehand. What a sneaky bitch. I'm going to strangle her.

"Temari, please don't put her on the spot like that" Hinata defended me

"I'm curious I want to know too. I need to know whether or not I'm going to give Neji some" Ten-Ten laughed as Neji choked on his grapefruit chunk

"I want to know what it was like too you promised me back in grade school you'd tell me every detail about your first time" Ino smirked as she glared at Sasuke

These bitches just were not on my side today! I sighed and put my plate down.

"Itachi-kun I can see I'm going to need to start early. Do you mind pouring me a shot? I don't care what it is just anything will be fine"

"Ooooh so that means she's going to spill!" Konan giggled like a teenager

Itachi shook his head, got up to pour me a shot and came back with a double shot glass full of 190 proof vodka. I swallowed it and shook the tension out of my shoulders trying to ignore all the stares that I was getting from everyone (except for Shikamaru).

"Yes it hurt like hell but I was so focused on the pleasure I was receiving in….other areas that my mind couldn't just focus on the pain of it. And the unbearable pain doesn't last too long once you hit that one pleasure spot after that you're aware of it but my God! it's so minimal you forget all about it" I sighed with my face burning

"I wish my first time was that amazing" Ino sighed

"Yeah you just made it seem like heaven. I think Neji may have a chance" Ten-Ten winked making me receive discreet thumbs up from Neji

"Sex is amazing period" Temari grinned

"Sex is such a big deal for girls isn't it?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head

"Pretty much" I nodded

"Well I agree with Sakura. The first time does hurt but if you have the right guy that knows just how to hit those spots it's like nothing on this planet. I mean when Sasuke-kun and I took each others virginity it was like a dream. He was so gentle and took everything slow and when you both feel such a connection there is nothing like it on the planet that can even compare" Iyumi sighed looking off dreamily

Inside I was burning up. My nails dug into my palms and once again I could feel the blood leaking down my fingers. Sasuke noticed and a smug smirk took place of the glare that I was jut receiving. I would not let him see me sweat but this Iyumi bitch was really pushing my buttons. I put a smile on my face and locked eyes with her. The boys could see the fire coming and got the hell out of dodge going towards the living area to play games. Shikamaru kept his head in Temari's lap seeing as how he still had the headphones on and was unaware of the shit storm he was in. Sasuke stayed put as well keeping his eyes trained on my face scrutinizing me.

"I know how you feel Itachi-kun was so amazing with the way he handled my body. Every touch was so soft and loving, every little touch sent tingles to my core. I'd never felt so loved, and pleased in all my life. And the orgasms oh Kami I pretty much went blind with pleasure" I gushed

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" Iyumi asked looking at the vibrating body of Sasuke

I could see his Sharingan lighting his face and now I was pleased. I could see my girls fighting their laughter when he abruptly got to his feet and stormed towards the boys. Iyumi looked confused but she got up and followed him.

"Sakura that was cruel" Hinata giggled

"They both deserved it. He knew what she said pissed me off that's why he wore that smug ass smirk on his face. So I pretty much bitch smacked it right off" I shrugged biting into my bacon

"That is true I saw that too" Ten-Ten nodded

"He got what he got. If he didn't start acting so brand new when she got here he wouldn't have got his feelings hurt. He did it to himself" Temari nodded in approval

"Yeah well I don't like her. She knows what she's doing no matter how ditzy she acts." Ino sneered

"Was it really that good Sakura?" Konan asked with half a waffle in her mouth

"I wasn't exaggerating. Being sarcastic yes, but I wasn't exaggerating. Itachi was like a pro in there if I hadn't been so drunk and tired we would probably still be going at it right now. I never knew what I was missing out on when it came to sex" I smiled

"Well all I know is Neji may get lucky if he acts right" Ten-Ten smiled in his direction

"You guys really like them don't you? Fuck Hinata that shit burns!" I screeched as she brushed 'New Skin' onto my palm where my fingernails pierced the skin

"Sorry but you don't want an infection do you?" she asked as she cleaned the blood off my hands

"No. No I do not" I laughed

"So girls what are we going to do today?" Temari asked as she laid on her back throwing bacon bits up into the air to catch in her mouth

"I kinda just want to laze around today. I've been so busy with the tour, the shows and everything that I just need one of those days you know?"

"I get you. Maybe we could torture Sasuke some more" Ino winked

"I'm all for that" Temari laughed

Just than a thought occurred to me that made me hop right up and scream drawing attention from everyone in the room.

"What are you all looking at?" I snapped at the boys and Iyumi

They shook their heads and went back to their games.

"What was the outburst for?" Konan asked

"I've got the perfect idea of what we can do today" I smiled

"What?" Hinata asked confused

"You remember how we all used to sing back in high school?" I asked bouncing up and down excitedly

"Yeah of course we were awesome" Ten-Ten posed

"I say we go into the studio we have set up in the extra room and record a song together like old times! I mean come on I know you girls can still sing. I might even be able to talk Neji into putting it on our next record as a bonus track or something" I said excitedly

"You know what that's actually a pretty damn good idea" Ino smiled

"Let's do it" Ten-Ten nodded

"I'm down for it" Temari nodded

"Me too" Hinata smiled

"Sweet let's do it!" I screamed loudly

We all stood up and raced to the studio room ignoring the boys' curious looks.

"Guys I've written a song but the guys can't do it because it's a girl song. I really want to do it though it's just so bad ass!" I exclaimed as I handed each of them a copy of the lyrics

"Can we hear the beat?" Ino asked already having chosen her part

"That's just the thing. Temari was always the one who picked out the beats and melodies to songs. I was hoping she could help me with it" I explained

"Not a problem Saks. Let me get to your switchboard and I can crank out the perfect beat to these spicy lyrics" she smiled as she sat at the switchboard working her magic

This was going to be so fun!

The Boys

"The girls have been in that studio for like 3 hours what the hell could they be doing in there?" Naruto exclaimed in pure boredom

"I say we go in and have a look" Kiba suggested

"I could careless what the hell they're doing in that room. I hope they never come back out" Sasuke snapped still brooding

"You don't have to be so mean Sasuke-kun" Iyumi purred as she ran her fingers through his hair

Just as the rest of the guys started to stand the girls came out all bouncing around giddily. The boys looked at each other and sat back down.

"What's all the excitement?" Itachi laughed as Sakura bounced in his lap

"Do you really wanna know?" she asked sexily playing with the ends of his hair

"Yes I do"

"Come on girls let's show them" She exclaimed

Temari opened up Neji's laptop and put the cd with the track on it.

"Places ladies!" Konan instructed clapping happily

Konan used to always choreograph our dances for us and it always was amazing. She majored in dance in college so it was always sexy but easy to learn. We all took our places but Temari stopped us.

"Girls do you want just the instrumental or the performace piece?" she asked

"Instrumental" Ten-Ten said

"Ok here he go"

(The link to the video will be posted in my profile so you can get an actual realization of what the girls are doing)

**Together**

you you (x8)

Can keep on watchin me

**Ino **

Look at me I know I'm fly

Look at me

You wanna ba fly like I

I'm the truth

And the truth don't lie

_(Gimme 10 feet chick) Hinata_

Now add another 5

If I had a stiff one you'd be all on that

(I'm on fire) Hinata

I put hot on the map

'Cause I be the one that you wanna be like

(oh, oh, oh oh)

Yeah, you wanna be like me

**Together**

Everything she do is like me

From her head to her feet like me

She's trynna talk like me

Trynna walk like me

Trynna get all the boys in the club like me

Everything she be is like me

Trynna imitate me

She trynna look like me, trynna act like me

Trynna get on the floor and shake her ass like me

**Ten-Ten**

Look at me, you know I'm hot

Look at me, bet you wish you had my spot

You can't chick, But Ima let you try

To get on my level, level, get on my level

If I had a stiff one you'd be all on that

(I'm on fire) Hinata

I put hot on the map

'Cause I be the one that you wanna be like

(oh, oh, oh oh)

Yeah, you wanna be like me

**Together**

Everything she do is like me

From her head to her feet like me

She's trynna talk like me

Trynna walk like me

Trynna get all the boys in the club like me

Everything she be is like me

Trynna imitate me

She trynna look like me, trynna act like me

Trynna get on the floor and shake her ass like me

**Hinata**

Ah, ah she wish she was fine

Ah, ah she wish she was a dime like me

Cause I'm a hottie and this a party

She wish she was me and that's too bad

**Sakura**

Ooh, she wish she was bad

Ooh, ooh she wish that she had

All the boys like me

It aint easy being me, is it baby?

**Together**

Everything she do is like me

From her head to her feet like me

She's trynna talk like me

Trynna walk like me

Trynna get all the boys in the club like me

Everything she be is like me

Trynna imitate me

She trynna look like me, trynna act like me

Trynna get on the floor and shake her ass like me

We finished and all the boys were in shock.

"A bunch of girls in a room together and you would think you were all getting make-overs and whatnot but no. The females we know have to be different and be making music" Pein laughed

"What did you guys think?" Hinata asked huffing

"I want an encore performance. Talk about sexy" Kiba laughed

"Yeah you guys were pretty good. Where did that come from?" Neji asked gesturing for Ten-Ten to come to him

"It was Sakura's idea. Remember her little outburst earlier? That's what that was all about" Temari explained

"You think we could have you guys do that in our concert in 2 days or what? We could introduce you guys as one of our new groups" Naruto asked excitedly

**Sakura**

"I was saying the same thing! I just needed help from you guys to convince them this lifestyle isn't so bad" I huffed plopping into Itachi's lap

"I think I'm up to the task" Kiba smirked as Ino sat between his legs and snatched the PS3 controller from his hands

"I don't know. I mean I see the way the paparazzi tries to chew Sakura up and spit her out. Thankfully Sakura's bones are made of steel but I don't know if I could deal with that" Hinata sighed

"Don't worry you get used to it" Naruto reassured her

"Sasuke what did you think?" I asked him softly so nobody but me, him and Itachi could hear

"Hn" he shrugged

I pinched his arm and pulled his earlobe. It drove him crazy when I did that. His head snapped in my direction so fast and he narrowed his eyes at me. I know Sasuke and that look said to stop teasing him.

"Answer me" I teased pulling on his earlobe again causing him to shiver

"It was good. Who came up with the song? Ino?" he asked

"No me" I smiled as I played with Itachi's ponytail

"Doesn't sound like something you'd write"

"I know but I never get to write girl power type stuff and this was the perfect opportunity to show that I could" I smiled as Itachi stroked my cheek

"Hn" Sasuke grunted obviously disturbed by the scene

He turned away from me and Iyumi came and straddled him to feed him strawberries. I shrugged and nuzzled into Itachi's warm neck. I could see that the next few weeks were going to be a power struggle. Oh well. Don't play games with me I always win. Let the fuckin games begin!


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm having a bit of writer's block with this one guys so this chapter is going to be pretty short and I'm working on 'Spar Me to Heaven', and 'Heart Aint a Brain' right now because that's where all my creative juices seem to be flowing to so don't hate me for this super short chapter. I'm so glad so many people have alerted this story and reviewed. Without you guys I don't know what I'd do ****J Thanks so much. Love you all**

**Rockstars**

Once we finally convinced the girls to stay with us and have them introduced as our new band things got seriously underway. Neji went huddled up into his corner with his laptop on the table and his phone glued to his ear, working on promo stuff. With Neji backing us girls as a separate group I knew we were in good hands. What I wanted to do now was to go online shopping for costumes for on stage and start getting some beats together with Temari to go with the lyrics to all of these songs I've been writing. Ino was running around the room measuring us all including the Sharingan boys because she just appointed herself as our official wardrobe stylist. Fine by me. She started to online shop with Hinata right beside her on my laptop doing the same thing because she was a closet shop-a-holic. Ten-Ten sat huddled in the same corner with Neji babbling away on her cell phone to someone about sending over all of their things because they had just been signed and needed their clothes and belongings on the road with them. I was in the studio beside Temari sitting at the mixer sound board trying my best to make the words of the song we were working on now flow with the beat she had chosen. For some reason I just couldn't get it to work! I had some kind of block right now and it didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. I huffed and pulled my hair in frustration. I had to have 4 songs completed, rehearsed and choreographed for in the next 5 days! Temari placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"It's ok Saks. You already know you can't force the music. It won't work you have to let it flow. It'll come to you as long as you listen and let go. Take a five minute break love" she smiled softly

"Thanks Temari maybe all I need is a break. I'll be right back" I mumbled

I walked past everyone straight to my room, to the mini fridge. Grabbing my bottle of X-rated I started to chug it down. Once a quarter of the bottle was gone I leaned back and sighed already starting to feel a little loose. A deep sigh escaped my lips when my head hit the bed. I closed my eyes, thinking deeply.

"What's missing Sak? What do we need to make this work?"

I faintly heard footsteps passing by my door in the back of my mind but I ignored it and went over the lyrics in my head trying to find a beat to them to make them flow. With my eyes closed I drank some more of the X-rated and put the top on the bottle.

"It's missing something but what?" I sighed softly

"Emotion probably" I heard in my ear

As my eyes snapped open I felt cool, soft lips on mine. I was met eye to eye with deep obsidian eyes. My mouth opened in shock and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth and lay in between my legs effectively grinding his hard on against my pussy. I moaned and closed my eyes, grinding back. As I reached around to grab his long locks until I felt smooth spikes in the back. My breath hitched and I jumped back pushing him away from me.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" I growled

"Oh please don't act like you didn't like it" he smirked as he crawled across my bed back in between my legs

My breath was quickening and I didn't have anymore space to crawl away from him seeing as how my back was up against the headboard.

"Sasuke look-" he shushed me putting his finger against my lips

"Relax Sakura nobody has to know this can be our little secret. I just want to taste your lips again" he growled sexily as his tongue snaked up my neck

I moaned and was cursing my body out for betraying me. His teeth scraped my neck roughly before his lips captured the same spot as he suckled on it softly. Another soft moan escaped my lips, my fingers gripping his bare back as he slid my body underneath his smoothly.

"Sasuke stop. I'm with Itachi and you're with Iyumi this isn't right" I whimpered trying to control my body but the alcohol wasn't helping either

"Sakura your lips are saying one thing while your body is saying something completely different" he groaned as

His tongue traced its way to my lips capturing them in a sensual kiss. I stopped fighting my body and my heart and kissed him back fervently. I would get this drama with Sasuke out of my system so that I could give Itachi my heart fully. He growled deeply in his throat and kissed me back with passion. He pulled my bra down roughly and kissed down my neck, down to my left nipple and sucking on it like a baby dying of thirst. He nibbled on it and pulled it softly in between his teeth as he suckled it. As he ran his nails up down my sides I couldn't help but squirm underneath him in pure pleasure. He bit me hard all over my chest and up my neck finally capturing my bottom lip with a bite making me squeal in delight. He grabbed the bottle of X-rated and poured some in his mouth kissing me again tasting his delicious tongue and the bitter sweetness of the alcohol. He started to yank on my bottoms until a knock at my door caused us both to jump up and apart.

"Sakura you ready yet?" Temari asked from outside the door

"Yeah I think I've got it now" I called back

Secretly I was pissed at the interruption but thankful for it nonetheless. I needed someone to snap me out of the trance that Sasuke always seemed to put me in when we were alone together. Sasuke looked extremely pissed and disappointed. Without even looking back I fixed my clothes and got walked out the room. I would not let Sasuke try and act like he wants me now he needs to be with Iyumi like he did last night. He's only acting like this out of jealousy and I would not give him the satisfaction he could kiss my left and right butt cheeks. When I got in the studio I knew exactly what I wanted to do with that song now but first I had something else I wanted to do first. I headed to the sound board and tuned out Temari and everything else around me for 30 minutes until I had my mind made up.

"Go get Sasuke. I want him in this next song" I ordered Temari

"K be right back"

When Sasuke came in I handed him his lyrics they were short but I wanted him in this song. He dragged it out of me and he needed to see the product of his playing with emotions. He walked into the booth with me and we both put the heaphones on listening to the beat. Looks like Temari invited the rest of the girls to watch, fine by me.

_[Sakura]_  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<p>

If I should die before I wake  
>It's 'cause you took my breath away<br>Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
>Oh<p>

_[Sasuke]_  
>I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave<br>My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand<p>

_[Sakura]_  
>But how do you expect me<br>to live alone with just me  
>'Cause my world revolves around you<br>It's so hard for me to breathe

_[Together:]_  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<br>Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<br>It's no air, no air  
>Got me out here in the water so deep<br>Tell me how you gonna be without me  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<br>It's no air, no air

No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<p>

_[Sasuke]_  
>I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew<br>Right off the ground to float to you  
>There's no gravity to hold me down for real<p>

_[Sakura]_  
>But somehow I'm still alive inside<br>You took my breath, but I survived  
>I don't know how, but I don't even care<p>

Bold is Sasuke and Italic is Sakura's adlibs bold and underlined is them together

_[Chorus]_

So how _(how)_

Do you expect me _(me)_

To live alone with just _me (oh)_

Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breath

Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air

_(Oh)_

**(Oh)**

Can't live can't breath with no air

_(Oh)_

**(Oh)**

That's how I feel whenever you aint there

**_It's no air, no air_**

**Got me out here in the water so deep **_(so deep)_

**Tell me how you gon be without me (me ya)**

**If you aint here I just cant breath **_(breath)_

_(No)_ **No Air**

_Oh _

**Air**

Oh, no

**_No more_**

Oh

**Baby**

Oh

No Air no Air

**Hey**

Oh

**No Air**

**_OH OH_**

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air _****(No air)**

**_That's how I feel whenever you aint there _****(No breathin)** _no breathin at all_

**_Got me out here in the water so deep (So deep)_**

**_Tell me how you gon be without me _**_(Without me yay) _**(Can't breath without you baby)**

**_If you aint here I just can't breath_**

**_No air _**

_Baby bay_

**_Oh_**

_Oh _

**_Hard for me to breath_**

_Oh_

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with _**_no air_

**Hard for me to breath**

_No no no_

**_Can't live cant breath with no air _**

**_That's how I feel whenever you aint there_**

_Not there_

_Got me out her in the water so deep_

**Tell me how you gon be without me**

_If you aint here I just can't breath_

**_No air no air_**

**_No air air_**

_Oh_

**No no**

**_Oh _**

_No air_

**_No air_**

Once we were finished everybody just was staring at us. We were both panting and looking each other right in the eye the entire time we were singing.

"Damn that was intense" Naruto said scratching the back of his head

"Ya think?" Ten-Ten chuckled having recorded the whole thing

"Ten-Ten I swear you're going to have your phone privileges revoked" Temari teased

"That was great guys but go through it one more time. I need to get the background in perfectly before I can put this on the album" Neji instructed

We nodded and put the headphones back over our ears.

"And guys more fire this time. I wanna hear and feel all those emotions hitting me full force when I listen to this alright?" Neji told us

"You got it boss" I teased

I was nervous. Neji could always tell when I was holding back in the studio and he'd NEVER let me get away with it.

"Sasuke I have to do this right or else Neji will keep us locked in here until we do" I sighed

"Yeah I know. Alright let's do it like this"

He took my hands in his and intertwined our fingers and locked eyes with me.

"Don't look away. Remember this used to work for you when you couldn't get it before?" he reminisced

I nodded and a small smile made its way to my lips thinking of our beginning band days. Once we locked eyes I felt it, all the emotions Neji wanted to hear in the song. He knew I was ready because he played the beat. And we started. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>It's mad short but it's more like a filler for the stuff that's coming in the next chapter which is going to be SO LONG! Lol that much I can promise you guys read and review please. No update until I get at least 5 reviews and I mean it! Lol<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thanks so much for sticking with this story! This chapter is short but it's the start of something seriously brewing! If you want to see the exact outfits, songs and dances that the girls and guys do than look them up on youtube lol. Please read and review guys :)**

* * *

><p>"Sakura I can't do this!" Hinata wailed<p>

"Yes you can Hinata we used to perform all the time at school and whatnot" Ten-Ten reassured her as she drew on her mascara

"This is different there are thousands of people out there! Thousands!" she panicked

I could not help the loud burst of laughter that exploded out of my lips. Hinata really was too cute I swear she was. Hinata was like the sex kitten out of all of us and didn't even realize it. She was always like this before a show that's why we ignored her panic sessions. Once she got up on that stage it was always a whole different person that seemed to take over her and she never failed to amaze us and the crowds.

"You'll be fine. Do I need to get you some liquid courage?" I asked as Konan threw me my shoe

"A shot would be nice to ease up the tension" Temari sighed deeply

"Sounds like a plan to me. A group shot before our first show performed professionally" Ten-Ten nodded happily

"Well as I'm sure you all know I've snuck my own bottle in as I ALWAYS do before a show" I smirked as I pulled the bottle of Pinnacle out of my bag

"What kind is that?" Temari asked

"Whipped cream duh"

Konan took the bottle and poured our shots as we finished getting ready. Once we were finished she handed us the shot glasses.

"Bottoms up ladies" Ten-Ten giggled

Without a moments hesitation we threw the shots back and had to hiss a little at the burn. Checking each other over we all nodded, content with Ino's outfit choice for this set.

"2 minutes ladies" Neji said poking his head in the room "Nice look Ten-Ten"

He smirked and ducked back out leaving Ten-Ten blushing ten shades of red. They really were too cute I swear. We all flew to our placement on the platform beneath the stage that would lift us up.

"Let's do this ladies" I smirked

We all put our hands in the circle and listened to Neji's deep, silky voice erupt over the speakers.

"We have a special surprise for you guys tonight! Sharingan has adopted a girl group that will collaborate with them on their new album and you get a little exclusive taste of them tonight. Are you guys ready?" He screamed

There was a loud eruption of cheers and the adrenaline took over me making my usual confident, almost arrogant smirk slide across my face. Showtime!

The platform started to rise as we kept our heads down. I could faintly smell the smoke from the fog machines they had covering the stage. The beat started to play and that was it; the performers in us took over. The bright lights flashed down on us revealing us and our sexy outfits. The crowd burst into cheers all over again.

Normal P.O.V.

The girls threw their head back quickly and turned around to face the crowd. The boys immediately started to drool in awe of how sexy and beautiful they all were.

_(Ten-Ten)_

_Like a red __rose__, you pierced me with thorn-like words  
>Uh uh uh<br>Like a tattoo, you carve in deeper the more I try to forget you_

_(All)_

_Cry cry, can't you see the music  
>Hot like fire, you're ma boy<br>Baby can't you see the look in my eyes  
>Look at my eyes that are in sorrow, uh uh<br>__Hotter than__ the red sun, you loved me, don't make me cry_

_Ah ah, let's go  
>Break it Come on Come on Yo<br>Make it Come on Come on Yo  
>Take it Come on Come on Come on<em>

_(Hinata)_

_Like an __addiction__, I miss and miss you again  
>Like a prison, you must have imprisoned me in you, uh uh<em>

_(All)_

_Cry cry, can't you see the music  
>Hot like fire, you're ma boy<br>Baby can't you see the look in my eyes  
>Look at my eyes that are in sorrow, uh uh<br>Hotter than the red sun, you loved me, don't make me cry_

_Uh Uh Yeah Let's go  
>Uh Uh Yeah Let's dance<em>

_(Ino)_

_Deep in your eyes  
>Baby can`t you see the look in my eyes<br>Look at my eyes that are in sorrow, uh uh  
>Hotter than the red sun, you loved me, don't make me cry<em>

_Ah Ah, please don't __leave__ me  
>I don't believe that you're gonna come back, uh uh<br>Hotter than the red sun, you loved me, don't make me cry, uh uh_

_Let's go  
>Break it Come on Come on Yo<br>Make it Come on Come on Yo  
>Take it Come on Come on Come on<em>

They ended all posing and there was a loud cheer from the audience.

"Just so yall know our name is Danity Kane and we are so happy to be here tonight and we hope you guys are pleased and happy to see us because we plan to do nothing but keep you smiling and please you" Hinata bellowed through her mic with her seductive voice on

Sakura smiled to herself and just couldn't help but feel right like she always was when it came to Hinata. She knew her friend better than most especially her secret seductive side. The boys whooped and the girls cheered.

"Well in that case. Let's do something stupid girls" she giggled

"Alriiiiiight" the girls cooed

Without a moment's hesitation the girls unzipped from their leather suits and revealed what they were wearing underneath. Extremely sexy school girl outfits with skirts that stopped directly under the cheek, knee high socks, chucks and white shirts that were tied up in the front. So that all their business wouldn't be hanging out as they danced, they had biker shorts underneath the skirts. The guys whooped even louder and the girls screamed their heads off. The boys watched from the positions backstage drooling all over themselves at how sexy they goggled them. Sakura wrote this song specifically for Hinata and she was ready to let her get her shine on.

_[Hinata]_  
><em>They say she off the meter<br>From the track to the feed  
>Oh yeah I'm vicious so delicious all the boys wanna eat<br>Go head and hate me baby, sa sa salty but sweet  
>I spin the bottle till tomorrow there ain't no memory's<br>_  
><em>[Together]<em>  
><em>So bring it up<br>Burn it down  
>Throw it back<br>Another round  
>Hey, I think I'm losin control, ahah oh<em>

_Take it high bring it low_  
><em>Are your ready here we go<em>  
><em>cause even if the cops is coming<em>  
><em>I ain't gonna stop let's do some stupid shit<em>

_Get messy messy with it do some stupid shit_  
><em>I know we're not supposed to but the hell with it<em>  
><em>Get dirty dirty baby<em>  
><em>are you down with it?<em>  
><em>Well then let's go do some stupid shit<em>

_[Sakura]_  
><em>Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now?<em>

_[Hinata]_  
><em>I'll be your after party are you rocking with me<br>I'll keep it hush hush  
>How I does my thing on the d<br>You want tell everybody  
>baby girl she with me<br>But I aint even trippin pimpin  
>I'm just doing my thing<br>_  
><em>[Together]<em>  
><em>So bring it up burn it down<br>Throw it back another round  
>Hey I think I'm losin control ahah oh<em>

Take it high bring it low  
>Are your ready here we go<br>'cause even if the cops is coming  
>I aint gonna stop let's do some stupid shit.<p>

Get messy messy with it  
>do some stupid shit<br>I know we're not supposed to but the hell with it  
>Get dirty dirty baby<br>are you down with it?  
>Well then let's go do some stupid shit.<p>

_[Sakura]_  
><em>Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now?<br>Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now?_

_[Ten-Ten]_  
><em>Giddy up get down with it get get down get get down<br>get get down  
>Giddy up get down with it get get down get get down<br>get get down  
>Giddy up get down with it get get down get get down<br>get get down  
><em>  
><em>[Hinata]<em>  
><em>Turn this up cause this a hit<br>Let's go do some stupid shit_

_[Together]_  
><em>Let's do some stupid shit<br>Get messy messy with it do some stupid shit  
>I know we're not supposed to but the hell with it<br>Get dirty dirty baby  
>are you down with it?<br>Well then let's go do some stupid shit stupid shit  
>Let's go do some stupid shit come on come on come on<em>

_The hell with it yeah_  
><em>yeah yeah yeah<em>

_Ten' Sak' Tem' 'No_  
><em>Let's go do some stupid shit<em>

_[Sakura]_  
><em>Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now? (holla!)<br>Tell me are you ready baby? Are you ready now? (holla!) _

"Well we took you guys' time for long enough. Now enjoy some music from the sexy boys of Sharingan" Hinata huffed

The guys went 'aaww".

"Don't worry we'll be back at the end of the show for one more performance for you guys" she winked

They cheered and the girls ran off the stage except Sakura who stayed put in the center.

"How'd yall like my girls?" she asked giddily

The crowd erupted into loud screams and cheers once again.

"Yeah I like em too. Imagine being around all that sexiness for 17 years?" she joked causing the crowd to laugh and clap

"Sakura you trynna steal the crowd from us or you willing to share some of this love?" Sasuke asked walking on stage with his guitar strapped to his back

The girls went crazy when he came out.

"Yeah Sakura-chan what's up we can't get no love?" Naruto bellowed as he 'flew' (really on wires) from the top balcony onto the stage

This received another set of loud screams as Naruto swooped over the heads of the fans before landing smoothly on stage smiling widely.

"I say you let them rock it out with us" Kiba growled back flipping from the steps that were directly behind us landing in the middle with a small smile on his face

"Yeah sis where's the love? You ditching us" Shikamaru yawned as he strolled on stage

"Of course not guys. Let's do this!" Sakura yelled

_(Sasuke)_

_I got a dirty mind  
>I got filthy ways<br>I'm tryin' to bathe my ape  
>In your milky way<br>I'm a legend  
>I'm irreverent<br>I'll be reverend  
>I'll be so far up<br>We don't give a fuck  
>Welcome to the danger zone<br>Step into the fantasy  
>You are not invited<br>To the other side of sanity  
>They callin' me an alien<br>a big-headed astronaut  
>Maybe it's because<br>your boy yeezy get ass a lot  
><em>

_(Sakura)  
>You're so hypnotizing<em>  
><em>Could you be the devil<em>  
><em>Could you be an angel<em>

_Your touch magnetizing_  
><em>Feels like I am floating<em>  
><em>Leaves my body glowing<em>

_They say be afraid_  
><em>You're not like the others<em>  
><em>Futuristic lover<em>  
><em>Different DNA<em>  
><em>They don't understand you<em>

_You're from a whole 'nother world_  
><em>A different dimension<em>  
><em>You open my eyes<em>  
><em>And I'm ready to go<em>  
><em>Lead me into the light<em>

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
><em>Infect me with your loving<em>  
><em>Fill me with your poison<em>

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
><em>Wanna be your victim<em>  
><em>Ready for abduction<em>

_Boy, you're an alien_  
><em>Your touch so foreign<em>  
><em>It's supernatural<em>  
><em>Extraterrestrial<em>

_You're so supersonic_  
><em>Wanna feel your power<em>  
><em>Stun me with your laser<em>  
><em>Your kiss is cosmic<em>  
><em>Every move is magic<em>

_You're from a whole 'nother world_  
><em>A different dimension<em>  
><em>You open my eyes<em>  
><em>And I'm ready to go<em>  
><em>Lead me into the light<em>

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
><em>Infect me with your loving<em>  
><em>Fill me with your poison<em>

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
><em>Wanna be your victim<em>  
><em>Ready for abduction<em>

_Boy, you're an alien_  
><em>Your touch so foreign<em>  
><em>It's supernatural<em>  
><em>Extraterrestrial<em>

_(Sasuke)_  
><em>I know a bar out in Mars<em>  
><em>Where they drivin' spaceships instead of cars<em>  
><em>Cop a Prada space suit about the stars<em>  
><em>Getting stupid high straight up out the jars<em>  
><em>Pockets on Shrek<em>  
><em>Rockets on deck<em>  
><em>Tell me what's next<em>  
><em>Alien sex?<em>  
><em>I'ma disrobe you<em>  
><em>Then I'ma probe you<em>  
><em>See I abducted you<em>  
><em>So I tell you what to do<em>  
><em>I tell you what to do<em>  
><em>What to do<em>  
><em>What to do<em>

_(Sakura)_  
><em>Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me<em>  
><em>Infect me with your loving<em>  
><em>Fill me with your poison<em>

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
><em>Wanna be your victim<em>  
><em>Ready for abduction<em>

_Boy, you're an alien_  
><em>Your touch so foreign<em>  
><em>It's supernatural<em>  
><em>Extraterrestrial<em>

_Extraterrestrial_  
><em>Extraterrestrial<em>

_Boy, you're an alien_  
><em>Your touch so foreign<em>  
><em>It's supernatural<em>  
><em>Extraterrestrial<em>

_"Hmmm a little different but we like it how bout you guys?" Shikamaru asked looking at the crowd_

_I was pissed he asked because they practically shattered my ear drums with all that screaming. Sasuke was actually a pretty sexy rapper. I liked it a lot._

_"Let's try this one for size" Naruto smirked_

_Me and Sasuke stepped back and gave Kiba the floor. After all Shikamaru wrote this song mainly for him. We wanted to showcase his talents more since people didn't know just how amazing he was since he stood in the background so much. He seemed a little nervous but as he walked past me I shoulder bumped him gently and smiled reassuringly. He wasn't used to being the center of attention but I didn't give him a chance to hesitate I immediately started to play the notes._

_(Kiba)_

_I've told you this once before, can't control me_  
><em>If you try to take me down you're gonna break<em>  
><em>I feel you're every nothing that you're doing for me<em>  
><em>I'm thinking, you oughta make your own way<em>

_I stand alone inside_  
><em>I stand alone<em>

_You're always hiding behind your so called goddess_  
><em>So what? You don't think that we can see your face?<em>  
><em>Resurrected back before the final falling<em>  
><em>I'll never rest until I can make my own way, I'm not afraid of fading<em>

_I stand alone_  
><em>Feeling your sting down inside me<em>  
><em>I'm not dying for it<em>

_I stand alone_  
><em>Everything that I believe is fading<em>  
><em>I stand alone inside<em>  
><em>I stand alone<em>

_And now it's my time_  
><em>(Now it's my time)<em>  
><em>It's my time to dream<em>  
><em>(My time to dream)<em>  
><em>Dream of the skies<em>  
><em>(Dream of the skies)<em>

_Make me believe that this place isn't plagued by the poison in me_  
><em>And help me decide if my fire will burn out before you can breathe<em>  
><em>Breathe into me<em>

_I stand alone inside_  
><em>I stand alone<em>  
><em>Feeling your sting down inside me<em>  
><em>I'm not dying for it<em>

_I stand alone_  
><em>Everything that I believe is fading<em>  
><em>I stand alone inside<em>  
><em>I stand alone inside<em>  
><em>I stand alone inside<em>  
><em>I stand alone inside<em>

When Kiba was done the girls were going crazy and some had to be carried off as the kept passing out and crying. Yes my babies are awesome. He wheeled us breathing roughly but looking triumphant.

"Well guys I'm about to give the boys the floor but I'll do one more song with them before I rejoin my girls what you think?" I asked

"Do it do it do it do it do it do it" they chanted

"Alright guys hit it!" I shouted

_(Sakura)_

_How can I decide what's right?  
>When you're clouding up my mind<br>I can't win your losing fight all the time  
>How can I ever own what's mine<br>When you're always taking sides  
>But you won't take away my pride<br>No not this time  
>Not this time<em>

_How did we get here?_  
><em>Well I used to know you so well<em>  
><em>How did we get here?<em>  
><em>Well I think I know<em>

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_  
><em>And its hanging on your tongue<em>  
><em>Just boiling in my blood<em>  
><em>But you think that I can't see<em>  
><em>What kind of man that you are<em>  
><em>If you're a man at all<em>  
><em>Well I will figure this one out<em>  
><em>On my own<em>  
><em>(I'm screaming "I love you so")<em>  
><em>On my own<em>  
><em>(My thoughts you can't decode)<em>

_How did we get here?_  
><em>Well I used to know you so well, yeah<em>  
><em>How did we get here?<em>  
><em>Well I think I know<em>

_Do you see what we've done?_  
><em>We've gone and made such fools of ourselves<em>  
><em>Do you see what we've done?<em>  
><em>We've gone and made such fools of ourselves<em>

_Yeah...!_

_How did we get here?_  
><em>Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah<em>  
><em>How did we get here?<em>  
><em>Well I used to know you so well<em>

_I think I know_  
><em>I think I know<em>

_Ooh, there is something_  
><em>I see in you<em>  
><em>It might kill me<em>  
><em>I want it to be true<em>

I stopped, panting heavily. That song took a lot of energy because I had to put so much emotion into it. It ended with my hand on Sasuke's cheek. I'm just playing a part. Right?

"Alright guys! Enjoy the sexy boys of Sharingan! I'll be back with Danity Kane yall!" I yelled as I took off backstage

When I got backstage the girls were already in their outfits patiently waiting for me with pieces of my outfit and make-up in hand waiting for me. Konan plopped me in the chair and starting working on my hair as the girls started my make-up and wardrobe.

"Thanks guys" I huffed wiping the sweat off my arms and face

"No problem love you were amazing out there" Konan encouraged

"Thanks but I'm more impressed with these girls" I smiled impressively at my friends

"Awww really?" Ino gushed

"Of course. Especially our little sex pot Hinata over here" I giggled poking her bare stomach

"I'm not sure what came over me" she blushed

"The real you" Ten-Ten grumbled under her breath

We all laughed and I stood up to slide my shoes on my feet.

"2 minutes guys!" Neji called

"Coming!"

We all ran to our original platform and smiled at each other as we all held hands.

"And our girls are gonna send yall home with the final song of the night! Watch them strut their stuff" Neji's voice boomed

The platform raised and the beat dropped.

_(Ino)_

_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
>Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?<br>Tell me,  
>are you patient,<br>understanding?  
>Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I<br>_

_(Together)_

_I've tried every remedy  
>And nothing seems to work for me<br>_

_(Ten-Ten)_

_Baby, (baby)  
>this situation is driving me crazy<br>And I really wanna be your lady  
>But the one before you left me so<em>

[Chorus:]  
>Damaged, damaged<br>Damaged, damaged  
>I thought that I should let you know<br>That my heart is  
>Damaged, damaged<br>So Damaged  
>And you can blame the one before<br>So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
>How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it<br>(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?) (Sakura)  
>How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it<br>(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?) (Sakura)  
>How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it<br>(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?) (Sakura)

_(Hinata)  
>Do Do you got a first aid kit handy?<br>Do Do you know how to patch up a wound?  
>Tell me,<br>are you patient,  
>understanding?<br>Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I  
><em>

_(Temari)_

_You try to gain my trust  
>Talking is not enough<br>Actions speak louder than words  
>You gotta show me something<br>My heart is missing some pieces  
>I need this puzzle put together again<br>_

_(Together)_

_Damaged, damaged  
>Damaged, damaged<br>I thought that I should let you know  
>That my heart is<br>Damaged, damaged  
>So Damaged<br>And you can blame the one before  
>So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it<br>How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
>(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?) (Hinata)<br>How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
>(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?) (Hinata)<br>How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
>(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?) (Hinata)<br>_

_[Chorus]_

_Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t_  
><em>Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d<em>  
><em>Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t<em>

_(Hinata)_

_Tell me are you up for the challenge  
>Cause my heart is<br>Damaged,  
>Damaged<em>

_(Together)  
>I thought that I should let you know<br>That my heart is  
>Damaged<br>So Damaged  
>And you can blame the one before<em>

_Damaged,_  
><em>Damaged<em>  
><em>I thought that I should let you know<em>  
><em>That my heart is<em>  
><em>Damaged<em>  
><em>So Damaged<em>  
><em>And you can blame the one before<em>  
><em>So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it<em>  
><em>How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it<em>  
><em>How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it<em>  
><em>How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it<em>

_My heart is_  
><em>Damaged,<em>  
><em>Damaged,<em>  
><em>Damaged<em>

_My heart is_  
><em>Damaged,<em>  
><em>Damaged,<em>  
><em>Damaged<em>

_My heart is_  
><em>Damaged,<em>  
><em>Damaged,<em>  
><em>Damaged<em>

_My heart is_  
><em>Damaged,<em>  
><em>Damaged,<em>  
><em>Damaged<em>

_My heart is_  
><em>Damaged<em>

Once we ended the crowd broke out in loud cheers wanting more.

"Thanks so much for the support guys we can't wait to come back out here and perform again. We're Danity Kane good night!" Hinata bellowed as we all took a bow and left the stage

"We were fuckin amazing!" I cheered when we got inside the dressing room

"Yall really were something" I heard from behind me

Turning I saw Itachi and the rest of the guys including Iyumi. Grrrr. The bitch just made my skin crawl. I jumped into Itachi's arms smiling like an idiot. He just made me feel like the sun couldn't be any warmer than his smiles and hugs were.

"You really thought so Itachi-kun?" I gushed happily

"Of course. I've never seen you do something so different. It was sexy, makes me want you all over again" he growled the last part in my ear

I giggled and kissed his lips softly. After parting from him I pushed Temari away from Shikamaru and jumped in his arms bridal style.

"What'd you think Shika?" I asked wanting his approval

"It was pretty damn good. Especially since you guys only had about 3 days to get all of that down. I could have done without seeing you guys parade around in little school girl outfits though" he sighed as he closed his eyes and drew his eyebrows in together

"Don't blame me. That was all Hinata's doing" I laughed

Everybody turned to look at Hinata in shock and she blushed bright red.

"Is she serious Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in complete awe

"Naruto you're girlfriend is a closet freak. You get to see that side of her when she's on stage but I caution you. When you get her in the bedroom prepare to be in pain and bruised each time" I warned

He gulped and Hinata practically fainted. She knew I was right though. Hinata had multiple personalities disorder and when she decided to resurface, her sexual side came out and it was a funny thing to see.

"Well let's take this back to our suite and see just what the news has to say about our new group" Neji smiled with Ten-Ten sitting on his shoulders

They were so cute. Itachi let me ride piggy back and I was happily off of my feet.

"Forward pony!" I giggled

He neighed. He actually fucking neighed and took off full speed towards our tour bus. I was going to kill him. I was so scared to be going so damn fast.

When we reached the suite I went in my room with Itachi hot on my heels. He came up behind me with his hot breath breathing down my neck making me moist.

"You'd better stop before you start something you can't finish love" I giggled

His hands traced down my sides and gripped firmly at the waist. I moaned and leaned into his touch. Without a warning he wheeled me around so I was facing him, his chest really I was only eye level with his chest. Getting on my tip toes I kissed him deeply and his arms wrapped around my waist to squeeze my butt tightly. He tugged slightly so I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist, locking them there as we continued to kiss. Just as he was pulling my shirt over my head the door burst open.

"Break up this sickening display. Neji wants to talk to us all" Sasuke spat angrily

His eyes were burning as he glared at the both of us with his hands balled into fists.

"Jealous much?" I grumbled under my breath

"We're coming little brother" Itachi sighed annoyed

"I'll wait" Sasuke snapped as he leaned on the doorway waiting for us to part

"We'll finish this later love" Itachi said as he nuzzled my nose

"I'll hold you to that" I whispered back

"Not if I can help it" Sasuke grumbled to himself

I unwrapped my legs from his waist and let him place me back onto the floor. I never realized how tall he was until I was back to my original height.

"I'm seriously holding you to that" I giggled when he plucked my nose

"Will you cut it out and come the fuck on!" Sasuke snapped

"Yes mother" I hissed

Reluctantly I pulled away from Itachi and stomped out the room.

Normal P.O.V.

"Don't act like you're jealous and want her now Sasuke. You've had every chance in the world to have her and you know it. The better man won. I gave you years to claim her. You only want her because she loves someone else. Stick with Iyumi. Sakura's over you" Itachi said smoothly as he strolled out the room behind Sakura

"We'll see about that" Sasuke hissed

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys so the first song that the girls did was Cry Cry by T-ara which is a k-pop song I love them so don't judge me lol I like it better in Korean but I translated it for you guys. The second song was Stupid Shit by Girlicious. The song Sakura and Sasuke did was Extra-terrestrial by Katy Perry and Kanye West. Kiba's song was I stand Alone by Godsmack. Than Sakura's next song was Decode by Paramore. The last song the girls performed was Damaged by Danity Kane (where I got the name for the group). As you can probably tell I'm eclectic when it comes to music I listen to a little of everything lol. I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm not updating without 3 reviews and I meant it dammit lol.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Sakura**

We walked into the living room and saw that everyone was sitting around Neji as they waited for us. I plopped down into the beanbag chair and waited for Itachi to join me. What was taking him so long? Once Sasuke and Itachi walked into the room Itachi looked calm and collected but Sasuke looked ready to blow a gasket. I wonder what happened in that room after I walked out. Oh well not my problem. Itachi laid his head in my lap and Sasuke sat beside Iyumi who tried to immediately wrap herself around him but he shrugged her off as he continued to glare at Itachi. Definitely not my problem. A sinister smile crossed my lips than I looked at Neji expectantly.

"So what's up big poppa? You interrupted something kinda important" I giggled as Itachi kissed my thigh

"Don't worry Sakura you can get back to your secret sexual activity in a minute I just need to have a serious conversation with you guys tonight" He laughed than looked at all of us seriously

"What about?" Kiba asked as he snacked on his Flamin Hot Cheetos

"Well you guys have been doing amazing with this tour but your last show is tomorrow in case you've forgotten. And not only do I want to go out with a bang I want to come back with one. You guys have to get ready to start working on your new albums as soon as this tour is over. This six month hiatus you guys are taking is a rest for the fans but not for you. For the next month alone I have you booked for photo shoots and music video recordings five days a week. And that's only for the singles you've written so far. I want you to have an entire album written for each group by the third month so we can start the video and photo shoot process all over again. The album covers alone take at least two weeks to get down and I want to have all of that finished by the 4th month so that you all have 2 months to get down all your choreography and get started on preparing for the next tour" he explained

The girls all looked at us like he was asking for the world and than some but being in a rock band for so long I already knew just what kind of work it took and was prepared for this.

"Don't worry guys it's not as bad as it sounds once you get used to the hectic schedule and what not I promise I'll help you get through your first album process. And the guys will too, wont you guys?" I asked smiling at them hoping for their support

They all nodded eagerly and hugged their girls to them tightly.

"We will"

"Alright now that that's settled we have to discuss these two" Neji sighed pointing at Itachi and Iyumi

"What do you mean?" I squeaked crushing Itachi to my chest really hard without even thinking first

"Sakura too hard" he wheezed

"Sorry" I whispered letting him go

"If you two are going to continue to date these two they have to stay in the rooms we book for you guys when we go to hotels and we have to decide what their covers will be since they'll be seen with you guys everywhere. You have to remember you and Sasuke are supposed to be in a relationship and if people see you two out and about with them than that'll royally fuck up everything. So I'm leaving it up to you to figure out their covers while we get packed and get ready to go to the main house alright?" He ordered

"Yeah I got ya" I smiled

"Is that it? My Resident Evil 6 is missing me" Naruto whined ready to bolt for the tv

"Besides making sure all your things are packed so we can head out straight after the show tomorrow, yes that's everything. Get ready guys we're about to go home" Neji smiled

"Finally!" Naruto and Kiba yelled at the same time jumping over the back of the couch

Hinata and Ino both rolled their eyes and made their way over to the couches to watch them play. Shikamaru just buried his face in Temari's lap on the other couch and passed out with his mouth hanging open. Gross what if he started drooling on her? The first thing I thought about was an apple martini on the rocks. Crap we didn't have any ice. Ugh I'd have to go out into the hallway and get some from the machine.

"I'm going to go get some ice Itachi-kun I'll be right back" I smiled as he lifted his head off of my lap

"Don't take too long" he smirked pinching my butt

I giggled, grabbed the bucket and walked down the hallway to the ice machine. Once I was done filling it up I turned to come eye to eye with none other than Iyumi. Oh this was bound to be interesting. Giving her the opportunity to speak I put my hand on my hip, cocked my head to the right and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked cautiously

"I know what you're trying to do and I'm warning you now, cut it the fuck out or we will have a serious fucking problem. Sasuke-kun is mine and he will _never_ be yours so stop trying to get him back he loves me not you" she hissed poking me in the chest hard with her acrylic nails

If this wasn't pitiful I might have actually laughed. Instead, I grabbed her finger roughly in my fist and shoved it into her chest letting out a bark of a laugh.

"Sorry to burst your little bubble hun but the last thing I want is Sasuke. In case you haven't noticed I got the better and more mature Uchiha and I'm perfectly ok with _**letting**_ you have Sasuke. Believe me sweetie it's not me that's doing the chasing" I sneered

The look of bewilderment that crossed her face was priceless and I wish that Tennie had been here to snap a flick of it. I stepped around her and made my way down the hall until this bitch really had the nerve to grab my damn hair! Without even the pain registering in my mind I whirled to face her and smacked her as hard as I could so that my hand stung painfully. This stupid hoe didn't even deserve to get punched by me since she felt the need to sneak and hit me. She held her cheek in shock like she thought I was just gonna let her pull on my hair or some shit!

"That was a warning; don't _ever_ in your life make the mistake of putting your fucking hands on me. Try me again and you will regret even thinking it" I hissed looking her dead in her eyes

She glared back at me with what I'm assuming was hatred. Than she uttered one word that made me go ballistic.

"Bitch"

That was it! I balled my fist up and right hooked her so hard she actually flew a few feet before she hit the ground. There was just something about that word that drove me fucking crazy and she had the nerve to call me it! Who the hell did she think she was?! She got up, shrieking like a banshee and charged at me swinging wildly, I dodged her blows and kicked her right in her jaw but as she was spinning to the left I grabbed the back of her neck and slammed her face into the wall. She hit the floor and just when I thought she was finished I started to walk away but she grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the floor. She rolled on top of me and started pulling on my hair still screaming like she lost her damn mind but she wasn't blocking her face, big mistake. I thrust my palm upwards into her chin and than leaned up and head butt her so hard she toppled backwards. I climbed on top of her and just started smacking the shit out of her even after I heard screams from behind me. It wasn't until I felt a pair of arms pull me off of her that I realized just what was going on and the red haze clouding my vision had started to fade.

"Sakura boo calm down, it's me" Temari whispered in my ear as she held my arms behind my back

"Mmmmm mmmm mmmm she must have called her a bitch" Ten-Ten tsked as she snapped pictures

"That would explain a lot" Hinata mumbled

Out the corner of my eye I saw Ino fighting desperately with herself not to laugh at the sight of Sasuke picking Iyumi's bloody body up off the floor.

"Come on lets get inside the suite" Temari urged

When she had successfully gotten me into the apartment and sat me on the couch with all my girls on each side of me (to make sure I didn't move I'm sure) they all started with the questions.

"What the fuck happened?" Ino laughed out

"Yes please explain" Neji snapped taking a place beside Ten-Ten on the floor in front of me

"That whore needs to make sure her mouth doesn't write checks her ass can't cash!" I snapped back

I was still angry and him being pissed at me right now was not helping. The last thing I needed was someone to be strict with me especially when that bitch brought the problem to me. If she couldn't talk like an adult than she should have said that from the start and that fight could have ended a lot sooner. Neji must have realized that snapping at me would get him nowhere so he sighed and got Shikamaru from the back where the rest of the guys were patching Iyumi up. He came back with Itachi, Kiba and Naruto behind them. Naruto and Kiba of course were laughing like hyenas.

"She called you a bitch huh?" Kiba giggled

"Can't you tell?" Naruto exclaimed crying from laughing so hard

"She had it coming" Ino shrugged

"What happened sis?" Shikamaru asked softly

"She tried to corner me in the hallway saying I was trying to steal Sasuke away from her and I'd better back off or we'd have a problem *I scoffed at this*. So I told her that first of all I had the better Uchiha and the last thing I wanted was Sasuke she could have him! And that I wasn't the one chasing Sasuke it's the other way around and to get her facts straight. I tried to walk away like an adult and this slut yanks on my hair so I smacked the hell out of her as a warning. She called me a bitch and got her ass whooped. End of story" I snapped

"I told you before didn't I? No matter how damn ditzy that girl acts she isn't stupid. She knew what she was doing from the moment she walked in that door and now that she's got her claws in Sasuke she's been trying to rub it in your face. Sadly for her you couldn't give a shit" Ino snapped

"Well she's got another thing coming if she thinks she's gonna be disrespecting me. This is my shit and she will NOT come in here and fuck it up"

"Calm down love. Come on let's go to the room" Itachi whispered in my ear

"Ok babe can you make me a drink first though?" I sighed standing up

"Of course I'll be right there" He smiled kissing my cheek

I stood and walked away from my friend trying my best to cool down and just act like that didn't happen but man was it hard. As soon as I walked into my room I pulled the bloody shirt off and tossed it over my head somewhere on the floor. Just as I was about to pull my sweatpants off I was grabbed from behind and pulled into strong arms. I relaxed into the hold and sighed until I smelled the fragrance that radiated from this particular body. I spun around angrily and shoved him away from me.

"Fuck off Sasuke. Doesn't your little whore need attending to?" I hissed

He didn't say anything at first but he yanked me to his chest possessively and placed his hands on my hips. I looked up into his eyes and noticed he had this lustful, possessive and almost scary look on his face as he stared down at me but, I would not back down.

"Sakura that was so sexy and you know it. You know I love it when you're being wild and destructive and than you were fighting for me that just makes it all the better" he hissed with his lips touching my ear

I scoffed and tried to shove him away from me again but his hold was unrelenting.

"In case she didn't give you the full story she put her hands on me first and had the nerve to call me a bitch. Your little bitch had to pay for that. That was NOT for you. In case you haven't realized I'm OVER YOU. I love Itachi and want nothing more to do with you" I hissed digging my nails into his chest

"Sakura we both know that couldn't be farther from the truth. You love me and that little fight just made it clear and it made me horny as fuck in case you can't tell. This little fling you have going with Itachi is adorable and I know it's only to get my attention but we both know something Sakura, Itachi means as much to you as Iyumi means to me, some nice ass but you don't love them. We both know where your heart lies and this little game of cat and mouse your playing is actually becoming quite fun but believe me when I say you will be mine. You will always be mine and just the way you respond to me is proof enough" he smirked

Just as I opened my mouth to protest he crashed his lips onto mine and stuck his tongue in my mouth and as much as I wanted to fight it, it just felt so right as my body molded perfectly to his. He had one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my breast rolling the hardened nipple between his fingers. I moaned and he pulled away slowly with a smile of triumph on his face. He walked to the door but paused before leaving looking at me over his shoulder.

"Remember Sakura, you will always be mine" he whispered than left

Well he left me speechless and angry. Why the fuck do I keep responding to him?! Why does my mind or body even give me the time of day! I plopped down on the bed and huffed. My brain was just all over the place and I just did not have the patience for it. I heard someone clear their throat and I prayed it wasn't Sasuke as I sat up. Itachi was standing there holding a tray full of drinks and food with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I figured you'd want to be away from everyone for a while and just relax so I made us some drinks and your favorite foods" he murmured

I stood up and walked over to him, taking the tray and placing it on the dresser. I kissed him as passionately as I knew how and smiled as I rested my face on his chest. This is why I love being with Itachi he goes out of his way to make sure I'm happy he genuinely cares about me. It's easy to avoid to Sasuke here but being back in that house, is going to be hell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sakura**

I sat in the dressing room staring at the mirror getting ready for our last show for the next sixth months and couldn't help but glare at my reflection, seething, as I thought about how much bullshit I've been through in the past few hours alone. Sasuke was taking things too far with that 'he knows I love him' bullshit and he has cornered me every single chance he got and the last straw was this fucking morning!

We all told the idiot that he and Iyumi can date as long as they follow the same rules that Ita-kun and I follow. Which means, no being alone together in public and for damn sure no PDA so guess what this fucking idiot does? He goes to a private beach by himself forgetting that he has a stalker fan girl who seems to think that they are in a relationship follow him than proceeded to pounce on his ass and give all the paparazzi quite a few nice shots of Sasuke lying on the beach half naked kissing some random babe that isn't me! The paparazzi have been flooding the hotel trying to get a statement out of me about how I felt all day long and to tell you the truth I was raging like a fucking bull on crack! How dare he ruin our fake relationship so damn early! So tonight I was just going to show the crowds how I felt and see just who they'd root for making Sasuke look like a complete fucking idiot all the while.

"Sakura, you ok?" Ino asked sitting beside me fully dressed with concern in those big baby blue eyes

"Yeah I'm just so tired of the dumb shit Ino. I hope after we come back from our mini vacation that this is all over. I can't take this anymore" I sighed letting the weight of how stressed I really was cascade over me

"Don't worry Sak we've got your back. No matter what everything will be alright. Even if we have to whoop some ass to make sure it happens" Temari smirked hanging over my shoulder with a smile

"Thanks guys" I smiled looking around me at all my friends who beamed right back at me

"Five minutes guys" Neji sighed poking his head in

"We're ready" I smiled sadly

"Sakura are you ok?" he asked stepping in looking me over brotherly like

"I'm fine Neji-kun I just can't wait to get to the beach house and relax away from all this bullshit for a little while" I smiled softly back

He wrapped his arms around me from the back and squeezed tightly before kissing the top of my head.

"Everything will be ok. It always is. I promise" he whispered before sauntering out

"Let's go ladies" I smiled

WE scurried off to the stage platform and smiled widely at each other. It was time to let everything go, even if just for a little while and give my fans their last show from us for the next few months. I could worry about my problems later.

"Introducing the sexy ladies of Danity Kane, for the last show of the 'Let's Get Crazy' tour. Are you all ready?" Neji shouted excitedly

The fans responded back with no less than what I already knew was pure excitement at what we might throw at them next. As the platform rose we all stood in a line side by side with our heads down and we waited for the beat to drop.

**(Bold=Sakura)**

_(Italics=Hinata)_

(Underline=Ino)

_**(Bold Italics=Temari & Ten-Ten)**_

_**(Bold, Italics, Underline=All four) **_

_You know the bed feels warmer_

Sleeping here alone

_**You know I dream in color **_

_**And do the things I want**_

**Think you got the best of me**

_Think you've had the last laugh_

**Bet you think that everything good is gone**

_**Think you left me broken down**_

Think that I'd come running back

_Baby you don't know me cause you're dead wrong _

(Chorus)

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger **_

_**Stand a little taller **_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_

_**Footsteps even lighter **_

_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

(Bridge)

**What doesn't kill you makes you **

_**Stronger**_

_Stronger_

Just me, myself and I

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger **_

_Stand a little taller_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**

**They told you I was moving on, over you**

_You didn't think that I'd come back _

_**I'd come back swinging **_

You tried to break me but you see

(Chorus)

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger **_

_**Stand a little taller **_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_

_**Footsteps even lighter **_

_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

(Bridge)

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

**Stronger**

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger _

Stand a little taller

**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted_

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me

_You know in the end _

**The day you left is just my beginning **

In the end

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger **_

_**Stand a little taller **_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_

_**Footsteps even lighter **_

_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger **_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

**I'm not alone**

Once we were done I could tell I had the crowd right on my side. Poor Sasuke he'd have to come out here and seriously rock their world for anyone to be on his side because I could see the conviction in all the females' faces that they felt our words and that they took them to heart. All the guys looked kind of sad but with a slight edge that said they wanted some blood for me hurting. This show was going to be a little shorter than our others because it wasn't exactly scheduled we kind of threw it together so we would only do one more song but it was going to be just Hinata and me. Ten-Ten, Temari and Ino all bowed, blew kisses and waltzed off the stage as the lights went down and centered on Hinata and myself in the center of the stage.

_I'm wide awake _

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

**Yeah I was in the dark**

_I was falling hard_

_With an open heart_

_I'm wide awake _

**How did I read the stars so wrong**

_I'm wide awake_

_And now it's clear to me _

_That everything you see aint always what it seems_

**I'm wide awake **

**Yeah I was dreaming for so long **

**I wish I knew than **

**What I know now**

**Wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down**

**Gravity hurts**

**But its so sweet**

**Till I woke up **

**On, on the concrete **

_**Falling from cloud nine**_

_**Crashing from the high**_

_**I'm letting go tonight **_

_**Yeah I'm falling from cloud nine **_

_**I'm wide awake **_

_Not losing any sleep_

_I picked up every piece _

_And landed on my feet_

_**I'm wide awake **_

_Aint nothing to complete myself, no_

_**I'm wide awake **_

_**Yeah I am born again **_

_**Out of the lions den**_

_**I don't have to pretend **_

_And it's too late _

_**The stories over now the end **_

**I wish I knew than **

**What I know now**

**Wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down**

**Gravity hurts**

**And it's so sweet**

**Till I woke up **

**On, on the concrete **

_**Falling from cloud nine**_

_**Crashing from the high**_

_**I'm letting go tonight **_

_**Yeah I'm falling from cloud nine **_

_**I'm wide awake**_

_Thunder rumbling_

_Castles crumbling_

_I am trying to hold on _

_Im wide awake_

**God knows that I try**

**Seeing the bright side**

**But I'm not blind anymore**

_I'm wide awake _

_I'm wide awake _

**Yeah**

_**Falling from cloud nine**_

_**Crashing from the high**_

_**I'm letting go tonight **_

_**Yeah I'm falling from cloud nine **_

_**I'm wide awake**_

We ended the song hand in hand and I was actually surprised to find that there were tears on my cheeks once I finished singing. Hinata squeezed my hand reassuringly and we took our bows before we headed back to the dressing room. Once we got there I plopped down in my chair, grasping the sides of the make up station desperately as my body was racked with hard sobs. How dare he? Who the hell did he think he was? I demanded answers fuck wanting them! He owed me that much. And I'll be damned if I didn't get them. As I sat there doing everything in my power to get a hold of myself I realized that I was losing my damn mind and for no good reason at all. Sasuke didn't deserve an iota of my pain and I refused to give him anymore of me than he had already forcibly taken from me. Without realizing it my eyes connected with the blues, violet and chocolate browns of my friends as they stood around me smiling at me reassuringly each with a hand on a part of my exposed skin.

"We've always got you back boo remember that" Ino nodded

"And are ready to kick ass for anyone who thinks otherwise" Temari smirked

"Ya damn straight" Ten-Ten nodded in agreement

"Till the end" Hinata whispered gripping me even more firmly

"I love you bitches" I giggled wiping my eyes

If there was ever a moment that was perfect for Ten-Ten in her psychotic picture taking ways it was now. These bitches were psychotic and wild as hell but they were my psychotic bitches and I loved them more than anything in this world.

**Sasuke**

As we watched the screen of the girls performing I couldn't help but to swallow hard and grip the front of my shirt tightly. Why did that hurt me so much? Why was my heart so painfully tight as I watched Sakura cry as she sang out how she truly felt down to her soul. I knew Sakura better than damn near anyone that has ever come in contact with her, family included, and I knew that music was the only way she got everything off her chest and she pretty much just showed me everything that I did to her in this short span of time. It's not like I haven't been paying for it either. Shikamaru has not only been giving me the cold shoulder but he pretty much refuses to even acknowledge my presence. Shit I could feel him glaring at me from across the room right now. Neji came in and let us know we were on in less than a minute. As we made our way to the stage Shikamaru made sure to bump me hard as he took his position and strapped his guitar across his chest. I sighed and just shook my head knowing that I dug myself into this ditch. Naruto punched my shoulder lightly from behind me and gave me one of his foxy grins. He was the biggest pain in the ass ever but he was still my best friend and no matter what he always had my back through anything whether or not I was right or wrong.

Once the platform raised the crowd was deathly silent as they watched me to sit what I would do. I made my way over to my mic in the middle of the stage as the beat dropped I let it all out on the track.

**(Bold is the entire band)**

When I looked over my shoulder**  
><strong>It got a little bit colder**  
><strong>It's like I lost love from an angel**  
><strong>And now I'm feeling like a stranger**  
><strong>Abandoned, I'm stranded, I gotta get back to you**  
><strong>I called Triple A, they said they on the way**  
><strong>Times tickin' fast, gotta see you today_[Chorus]_**  
><strong>**But if my time is up,****  
><strong>**Let me know right now I will find a way**,

**To your heart again****  
><strong>**So I'm speeding I'm speeding **(whoaa)**  
><strong>**Speeding, I'm speeding**_[Verse 2]_**  
><strong>uhh uhh oouahwhoaa**  
><strong>uhh uhh oouahwhoaa**  
><strong>I, no time to be patient just got the confirmation**  
><strong>Now I'm flying down the high way**  
><strong>She's crying trying to love my way**  
><strong>I'm wit it (**so wit it)****  
><strong>Committed**  
><strong>To ride away wit you girl**  
><strong>And give you what you need

More than your eyes could ever see_[Chorus]_**  
><strong>**But if my time is up,****  
><strong>**Let me know right now I will find a way, to your heart again so I'm****  
><strong>**Speeding, I'm speeding (**_whoaa)_**  
><strong>**Speeding, I'm speeding**_[Verse 3]_**  
><strong>Times moving fast but not fast enough so I'm speeding (**speeding)****  
><strong>I'm racing fast but not fast enough so I'm speeding **(speeding)****  
><strong>I'm doing 90 down the high way (**high way**)**  
><strong>I gotta make this turn a bigger brighter way baby**  
><strong>**Hop out the car, I'm at your door, open it up and then we go****  
><strong>I gotta scoop you in my arms_[Chorus]_**  
><strong>**But if my time is up,****  
><strong>**Let me know right now I will find a way, to your heart again so I'm****  
><strong>**Speeding, I'm speeding **(whoaa)**  
><strong>**Speeding, I'm speeding****  
><strong>**  
><strong>Ohhhoohhhoooohhh**  
><strong>oouuwww!**  
><strong>Speeding, I'm speeding (speeding)**  
><strong>ohhhoohhhoooohhhoohhahwowooo

Once I finished the song I was panting heavily and I hung my head doing my best not to cry like some punk ass little boy on stage but dammit if my heart wasn't squeezing my chest so hard I felt like I could curl up in a ball and stay like that. I almost did that until I felt a big, warm hand on my shoulder that gave me a firm squeeze to bring me back to reality. Looking up over my shoulder, I turned my head to see Naruto's big blonde head smiling at me softly as he took his place beside me for the next number. I let out a shaky breath before standing up straight and nodding back at him. My stupid best friend.

**(Naruto is bold)**

**(**_**Bold italic**_** is both)**

_(Italic is Sasuke)_

**Turn the lights on!**_Ohhh wo-oh, Ohhh wo-oh__We share something so common__**  
><strong>__Still so rare, And I'm in awe_**  
><strong>**Never been here before****  
><strong>**So high, we're still climbing****  
><strong>**Even here inside these walls****  
><strong>_Breaking each other's hearts__**  
><strong>__And we don't care cause we're so__**In too deep, can't think about giving it up**_**  
><strong>_**But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack**_**  
><strong>_It's killing me, swear I never cried so much_**  
><strong>_Cause I never knew love would hurt this fucking bad_**  
><strong>**The worst pain that I ever had**_Ohhh wo-oh_,

**Never never never knew love **

_(Ohhh wo-oh)_

**would hurt this f*cking bad****  
><strong>T_he worst pain that I ever had__Outta times when I know I should be smiling__**  
><strong>__Seems to be the time that I frown the most_**  
><strong>**Can't believe that we still surviving****  
><strong>**Cause i'm slowly breaking down****  
><strong>**Even when I hold you close****  
><strong>_And if I lose you__**  
><strong>__I'm afraid I would lose who__**  
><strong>__I gave my love to_**  
><strong>T**hat's the reason I stay around****  
><strong>**Even though I fell way**I**n too deep, can't think about giving it up****  
><strong>_**But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack**__**  
><strong>__**It's killing me, swear I never cried so much**_**  
><strong>_Cause I never knew love would hurt this fucking bad__**  
><strong>__The worst pain that I ever had__**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_Ohhh wo-oh, _

**never never never knew love **

_(Ohhh wo-oh) _

**would hurt this f*cking bad****  
><strong>_The worst pain that I ever had_**  
><strong>

_Pain, pain_**  
><strong>**And it hurts**

_Pain Pain_**  
><strong>**Cause I wanna leave, and you wanna leave****  
><strong>_But the loves keeps us together_**And if I lose you****  
><strong>**I'm afraid I would lose who****  
><strong>**I gave my love to****  
><strong>_**That's the reason I stay around**__**  
><strong>__**Even though I fell way**__In too deep, can't think about giving it up__**  
><strong>__But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack_**  
><strong>_**It's killing me, swear I never cried so much**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I never knew love would hurt this fucking bad**__**  
><strong>__**The worst pain that I ever had**__Ohhh wo-oh, _

**never never never knew love **

_(Ohhh wo-oh) _

_**would hurt this f*cking bad**__**  
><strong>__**The worst pain that I ever had**_

Once we finished I couldn't take it no more so, I simply walked off stage. I refused to break down in front of a million and one fans about some shit I just came to terms with myself. Even their applause and 'aws' was something I couldn't bear to hear right now. Once I made it to the dressing room I plopped into the couch, my head between my knees and my hands tangled in my hair painfully. Why was I suddenly feeling like this? What the hell was Sakura doing to me? Why is it that I could never understand what she wanted or needed from me or anyone else until I heard it in her music? Is that what our bond was? Maybe I could use it to fix this mess I made. No. I was too late, Itachi had already stolen the spot that she had reserved specially for me and there was nothing I could do about it. Before I realized it a dry heave of choked back tears came out of my throat and than the dam broke. The tears wouldn't come but I'll be damned if it didn't hurt like hell as the dry heaves racked my body causing me to shake convulsively. Pulling on my hair didn't help to snap me out of my mental breakdown at all and I could feel myself falling off the precipice of sanity...until I felt a heavy arm drape across my shoulders. I looked up to see my retarded best friend sitting next to me on the couch with his huge baboon arm draped across my shoulder as he beamed at me with that bright smile.

"Not gonna lie teme...you fucked up, but I'll always have your back. And if you promise not to hurt my cousin anymore and are as serious as you're proving to me you are right now, I'll help you get her back" He nodded

My eyes widened a fraction as I regarded him in a new light. There was a slight cough in front of me causing me to look up to meet Shikamaru's dark brown unforgiving eyes as he glared down at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You fucked up Uchiha. But...I don't like seeing my little sister hurting the way that she is and walking in on you like this proves that stick up your ass can be removed and that you do care about my sister. I will help you get her back. But I'm warning you now fucker; if you hurt her again I will not hesitate to cut all your fucking hair off and hang you off the balcony of our beachhouse by your fucking balls got me?" he snapped lowering himself to my eye level so I knew he was dead serious

"Yeah I got it" I sighed shakily trying to steady my emotions

"You'd damn well better have it!" he grumped as he plopped onto the couch opposite us

"Don't worry teme we got this" Naruto smiled pulling me uncomfortably tight against his side

"Don't worry Sasuke, Sakura's head strong but with Shikamaru on your side it's like having a mini Saks in your back pocket. He knows her like every strategy in Shogi. And trust me he knows that shit! He'll help you fix it better than me and Naruto ever could although we will try to help you as best we can" Kiba nodded through a mouth full of cheetos

"Yeah teme!" Naruto bounced happily off the couch thrusting his fist up into the air

"Now let's get started on a plan" Shikamaru yawned on the couch stretching out

"Mission: Get Sakura and Sasuke together!" Naruto boomed causing us all to sweatdrop

I love my family I really do but dammit if I don't question my sanity as to why I stick around with them.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura

The ride to the beach house in Konoha was as awkward, as awkward can possibly get. We all rode on the same bus because we had a double decker tour bus with the top converted completely to look like a bedroom with bunkbeds for us all to sleep in. The boys stayed on the lower level where all the games were and us girls stayed up top. I kept my distance from all the guys just because I needed space right now and my girls were the perfect happy pills. When the girls wanted to see the guys they went down to see them. The top level was my safe space and they understood that.

"So Sakura what should we be working on right now anyway?" Ten-Ten asked with her head dangling from the bunk above me

"Well we should be working on songs actually but I'm kind of burned out musically" I sighed sadly

I just couldn't bring myself to write, sing, or strum my guitar at all. Music was my outlet and I was emotionally spent right now. Neji will not be happy if I step off this bus without writing a song but I'm just not feeling it right now.

"Well how about the rest of us take that burden from you? We'll all start writing songs for us and you can just work on the collabo songs for the groups?" Ino suggested from her position at the bottom of my bed

"Thanks guys I don't know what I'd do without you"

"You'd die bitch" Temari giggled

We all burst into a fit of giggles rolling around on the beds.

"Sakura how are you feeling?" Hinata asked softly placing a soft hand on my cheek

"Emotionally wiped" I admitted

"Well that's to be expected after all the bullshit you've been through in the past few weeks. That Karin whore, the interview, the free show, Iyumi popping up, Itachi popping that cherry, and that emotional burst on stage" Ino ticked off on her fingers

"Damn that is a lot in so short period of time" Temari scoffed

"Yeah I just want some me time right now"

Suddenly the bus stopped and we all sat up and looked out the window. The beautiful lush scenery of Konoha sat just outside our window as the sun sat beyond the hills slowly going down basking the sky in pale pink and soft oranges. I forgot just how beautiful Konoha really is its been so long since I'd been here. Neji popped his head up the top of the stairs and cleared his throat to break us out of the trance we were in. Ten-Ten stopped snapping pictures and we all slowly turned to look at him.

"We've stopped to get some gas ladies. We should be there in about another hour I just figured you'd want to get out and stretch your legs" he smiled softly

"Hellz yeah" Temari exclaimed as she bolted past him down the stairs

Ino and Hinata smiled at me softly and followed her out. Ten-Ten bounced off the top bunk and leapt into Nejis arm with a happy squeal. He smiled and carried her back down the steps wrapped in his arms with her legs around his waist.

"I meant you too Sakura!" He playfully snapped at me as he kept walking

I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face. Sitting up I slowly made my way down the stairs and out the bus. The girls were taking to the guys animatedly as Naruto handed out snacks and drinks he bought from the gas station. I bounced over and snatched the king sized Slim Jim out of his hand with a devilish grin. He looked up and grinned widely when he saw me.

"The troll has left beneath its bridge" he exclaimed picking me up and twirling me around

Unable to stop the happy giggle that escaped my lips I hugged him back just as hard when he set me back on my feet.

"Even trolls gotta eat" I shrugged smiling

"I miss seeing you around Saks. We all do" He smiled sadly flicking his eyes up over my shoulder

I looked in the same direction his eyes went to see Sasuke sitting up against the bus just staring up at the sky with the most forlorn look on his face. He didn't look like he was here mentally like he was soaring through the same clouds he was watching. In all honesty I'd never seen him so sad before. As if he could feel me staring his head slowly tilted down, and rotated in my direction. Once we locked eyes I couldn't stop the small gasp that left my mouth. His eyes were bloodshot like he hasn't slept since we first got on the bus 3 days ago and they were rimmed dark red like he'd actually been crying. Sasuke Uchiha doesn't cry. Once he caught the sad look on my face he quickly turned his head away, stood up and hopped back on the bus.

"He's been like that for days" Naruto sighed

"Really?" I sighed sadly

"He's been an even bigger, brooding, silent asshole than usual. Its pretty depressing. Can you talk to him or something?" He pleaded widening his big blue eyes

"I'm sorry Naruto I'm not ready for that yet" I sighed shaking my head

"But you will though right?"

"I guess so"

He hugged me again and released me to go chat with Hinata who flushed happily when he scooped her up in his arms. After unwrapping my slim jim, biting into it and releasing a satisfied groan until I felt a hand on my lower back. I didn't even have to ask who that was.

"Itachi-kun" I sighed happily

"Here in the flesh" he rumbled in my ear

"Bite?" I asked turning to face him

He looked rock star sexy with his hair pulled back from his face, a white sleeveless button up shirt and black skinny jeans with black riding boots on his feet. Even though his arms looked tantalizing it was that soft sexy smile he was giving me as his dark onyx eyes burned with intensity.

"Of you?" He smirked suggestively

"The slim Jim you pervert" I laughed

"Nah I'm cool on that. How've you been baby?" He asked with his eyes softening and placing a hand on my cheek

"Drained" I admitted softly looking into his eyes

"That's understandable after all you'd been through in the past few weeks. If you weren't I would think you were some kind of robot. Than I'd have to break up with you and turn you in to the Terminator" He chuckled punching my nose playfully

"Arnold Swarzanegger can't beat me. I'd eat him for dinner" I playfully snapped back

"Yeah whatever" he laughed scooping me up in his arms playfully

"Break up with me? When did I become your girlfriend you cocky Uchiha?" I gasped with mock surprise

"When you slept with me my dear Sakura-hime" He smirked tilting my face up to look into my eyes

"Quite the romantic you are arent you " I sniffed in mock disgust

"It got me you didn't it?"

"Truer words were never spoken...mY perfect man" I sighed

"My brothers been a wreck" he admitted lowly searching my eyes "He gets his feelings out the same way you do and he hasn't gone near his guitar in three days. I haven't heard him hit a note and when he thinks everyone is asleep at night, I can hear him cry. I don't want you to think he's weak...hell Sasuke pretty much raised himself and is the epitome of the word man but he seems so broken Sakura. He won't speak to anyone and just kind of sits around with the most depressing look about him. I don't want to ask this of you but please just talk to him for me. I can't stand seeing my outoto like this anymore." He sighed deeply

"When we get to the house I'll talk to him" I groaned running a hand over my face

"He even sent Iyumi home at our last stop. Konan had to come get her and boy was she upset"

"She's gone?!"

"Yeah she's been gone" he chuckled

"Alright guys time to load up!" Neji called to us

"Coming!"

Itachi pulled up me into his arms tightly, lifting me off of my feet and burying his face in the crook of my neck with a content sigh.

"I really do miss you Sakura. I know you need space but damn is it hard" He groaned

Before I could say anything back he slanted his lips smoothly over mine and gave me a passionate kiss as he buries his fingers in my hair, pulling roughly. Releasing me quickly, he placed me down on my feet and smirked down at me making me dizzy.

"But damn was that worth the wait" he smirked strolling back onto the bus

"Tease" I hissed following behind him

Once back on the bus I made my way to the kitchen to grab a bag of chips and a soda, walking past the guys playing games or in my brothers case sleeping on the couch. His hair was out of his usual ponytail and the spiky mess was all over his face and cascaded to his collarbones. With a soft smile I ran my fingers through it earning a contented sigh from him before I headed to the kitchen. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. As I opened the fridge I caught movement from the back where all the couches were hidden behind curtains to see his spiky hair flop down onto one with a grumble of discontent. With a small sigh I grabbed two Arizona's out of the fridge "Mucho Mango" and Kiwi Strawberry", his favorite and mine. Sneaking behind the curtain I sat right beside his head on the couch and since his back was turned and his face was buried in a pillow he didn't see me at all.

"Go...away... Dobe" He grunted out his voice dripping venom

"Its not Naruto, Chicken butt" I teased palming the back of his head and mushing it into the pillow

His entire body tensed as soon as he heard my voice and when I touched his head his entire body went rigid as a board.

"Turn over so I can see your ugly mug"

He slowly turned onto his back and propped up on his elbows but his gaze rested on my collar bone instead of my face like he was afraid to meet my eyes.

"Sasuke look at me" I whispered softly with my hand still in his spiky hair

He slowly lifted his eyes to lock with mine and he looked like the same little boy who I met so long ago. He looked so confused, lost and _hurting._ Moving my hand from his hair I trailed it to his cheek causing his eyes to close slowly as he exhaled and Nuzzled his cheek into my hand. For a grown(ish) man Sasuke had unusually soft skin.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

His eyes snapped open suddenly as he locked eyes with me fiercely. I only ever called him that when we were both afraid to talk to each other with a lot to say. I only ever called him that in moments of weakness.

"I...,I miss you Sakura" he admitted lowly

"I know Sasuke. Me too"

"Than tell me why you won't end it with Itachi. I understand that I started this stupid game but you need to end it. I jus didn't..." He trailed off looking away

"This isn't a game anymore Sasuke. This is life I'm through playing any games. I'm too old for it and so are you. This stupid game brought me and Itachi together and I can't just hurt him because you're done playing a game you started" I sighed shaking my head

"What can I do?" He sounded so defeated

"How about this. We always understood each other better through our music and every 3 days while we're on break from tour we release Youtube videos of us singing for the fans right? So how about our first Two songs we upload be for each other?" I suggested

His eyes lifted to lock with mine and they burned with a new resolution set in them. He nodded his head and places his head in my lap as he looked up at me.

"You'll go first" he demanded softly

"I'm better than you of cours I'll go first" I scoffed playfully "I've been told you aren't sleeping Sasuke"

"Not really...no. Can you stay with me and rub my hair like you used to?" He asked breaking eye contact as his cheeks flushed pink

"I can do that" I smiled

I sat there with his head in my lap and ran my fingers through his hair while I hummed softly the same wat I used to when he would have nightmares about his family when we were kids. Slowly but surely his eyes started to droop shut and his tense shoulders slackened. After about five minutes he was out like a light with his mouth slightly open and his fingers fisted into my shirts as he breathed softly through his mouth. I stayed for a few more minutes to make sure that he was in a deep enough sleep before I slowly slid from beneath him and gently lay his head on one of the soft pillows of the couch. When I emerged from the back room with my Arizona in hand I found myself ambushed by a smiling Naruto.

"Thanks Sakura" he beamed

I slapped my hand over his mouth and put my finger to my lips.

"He's sleeping...finally. So try to keep quiet until he gets up. I've got some work to do so I'll be upstairs so just come get me when we reach the house" I murmered as I looked into his electric blue eyes

"No prob. Thanks!" He half whispered half shouted as he huygged me tightly

I nodded at him and flew upstairs, grabbed my guitar and my song book and sat on my bottom bunk bed as I played a few chords. I had the perfect idea for a song in mind and I wanted to Gert it started the minute I set foot on the driveway of our beach house.

Saks wake up we're here" Ino smiled as she shook me awake

"Damn when did I fall asleep?" I grumbled

"You've only been out for about ten minutes. Not sure what brought you out that funk you've been in but seeing you with that guitar in your hand again was pretty cool" Ten-Ten smirked

"Yeah ladies I have a favor to ask"

"What is it forehead?"

"Well you guys know about our twice a week YouTube video updates for the fans when we go on tour right?"

"Of course spit it out girlie" Temari nodded

"Well I kind of made a deal with Sasuke that the first week we'd both do our own to each other to express how we feel and I need your help with the video idea. I've already got the lyrics and the beat all set. Now I need to record it and shoot the lil video. It's gonna be pretty simple but imma really need your help" I explained

"Of course Sakura just tell us what to do" Hinata smiled encouragingly

"Fucking sweet"

Once we got to my room I laid out the plans for the video on my bed and than explained how I wanted everything to go.

"Oh this idea is fucking _sick _I love it!" Ten-Ten giggled excitedly

"I like it Sakura. Its super simple but its totally bad ass you. When can we start?" Hinata nodded her approval

"I was hoping now. I wanted to have this recorded and out by midnight" I blushed

"Working us already huh?" Ino teased

"Ya damn right Pig now you and Ten-Ten go and set up the garage while Temari and Hinata make sure that I get this recorded right!"

She flipped me the bird and grabbed Ten-Ten by the collar and pulled her out the door with her. Temari smirked at me and led us to the studio in the basement putting both me and Hinata to work.

Naruto

11:58 pm

"Hey guys check this out!" Naruto called from the computer room in the back of the house

All the guys flooded into the room and stared up at the 80 inch monitor we had mounted to the wall as I hooked my computer up to the monitor so everyone could see. They all flopped down in chairs all over the room. Even Sasuke came into the room which was surprising to say the least. He's been hanging in the background all day after Sakura talked to him which is actually a big improvement. I think she might have wiggled the stick in his ass a little bit.

"Why are we in here exactly?" Itachi asked confused

"Naruto I swear to every God ever created if you pull that two girls in one cup shit again I will slit your balls in half" Kiba snapped glaring at me

"No mutt breath I think Sakura kicked off our YouTube updates for the fans it says the band uploaded a new video two minutes ago" I snapped back

"That would explain why we having heard from those troublesome women since we got here" Shikamaru yawned from his couch seat

"Just play the damn video" Sasuke grumbled from his armchair right in front of the monitor without looking over his shoulder

We all just looked at him with wide eyes before looking at each other and shrugging. Why did he want to see the video so bad anyway. And just what the hell did they talk about in the tour bus?! I'll get to the bottom of this. Believe it! Clicking on our channel I saw the most recent uploaded video and it was named '_Wrecking Ball-Sakura Nara of Sharingan tribute'._ Who the hell was this a tribute to? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke sit up straighter in his seat. Oh I get it now. Clicking on the video I focused just like everybody else on the screen as Sakura from the collar bone up lifted her head up stared straight into the camera, her hair wild around her face as her green eyes glowed with emotion. My poor cousin. She opened her mouth and we listened as the lyrics flowed out effortlessly

_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_

_We jumped never asking why _

_We kissed _

_I fell, under your spell of love_

_No one could deny _

_Don't you ever say_

_I just walked away _

_I will always want you _

_I can't live a lie _

_Running for my life _

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball _

_I never hit so hard in love _

_All I wanted was to break your walls _

_All you ever did was wre-e-eck me _

_Yeah you...you wre-e-ecked me _

_I put you high up in the sky _

_And now you're not coming down _

_("What the fuck! Is she in her underwear?! sitting on an actual fucking wrecking ball!) Shikamaru hissed looking outraged _

_It slowly turned _

_You let me burn and now_

_Crashes on the ground_

_("She's fucking naked now! I cannot be seeing this right now!") He kept seething_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away _

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie running for my life _

_I will always want you _

_I came in like a wrecking ball _

_I never hit so hard in love _

_All I wanted was to break your walls _

_All you ever did was wre-e-eck me _

I came in like a wrecking ball

_Yeah I just closed my eyes this one _

_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_

_All you ever did was wre-e-eck me_

_Yeah you you wre-e-eck me _

_I never meant to start a war _

_I just wanted you to let me in _

_And instead of using force _

_I guess I should've left you win_

_O never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in _

_I guess I should a let you win_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away _

_I will always want you _

_I came in like a wrecking ball _

_I never hit so hard in love _

_All I wanted was to break your wall_

_All you ever did was wre-eck me _

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah I just closed my eyes this one _

_I came in like a blazing fall _

_All you ever did was wre-e-eck _

_Yeah you wre-e-eck me (X2)_

The video ended with her laying on a pile of rubble that she had been trying to destroy the whole video looking physically and emotionally spent with her sledgehammer in hand. Shikamaru looked beyond outraged and couldn't form a coherent sentence as he sputtered but my eyes wouldn't move from Sasuke. He seemed to have a new resolve set in his eyes as he took in the message of the video and the words. He heard it the same way I did. Sakura was giving him a chance to fix the heart he broke. Itachi stared at the screen with his eyebrows furrowed looks like he got the message too and he didn't like it. I loved Itachi like a brother but I knew that Sasuke and Sakura were meant to be and I would do everything in my power to see to it that it happened. Sasuke suddenly shifted in his chair and looked me dead in my face. I knew him like the back of my hand and that look meant one thing...Operation:Get Sakura back was in full effect now. Standing up quickly he grabbed a still angry puttering Shikamaru by the collar and pulled him out the room and I knew that was my cue to follow.

"She...Can't believe...Crazy...Not even thinking...What about...Brother...Jesus!" Shikamaru snapped still blubbering

Sasuke yanked him aggressively and looked him dead in the eye.

"Find her get this shit out your system and than meet me in Naruto's room we got work to do" He growled letting him go

Shikamaru didn't waste a second stomping off towards Sakura's room muttering about lack of decency and indecent exposure to the world. I thought it was pretty creative actually. Hell I liked it anyway. Badass as Sakura always is but emotional enough to hit where it needed to and honestly you couldn't really see anything anyway. Sasuke yanked me out of my thoughts by dragging me to my room by my hair and didn't release me until I was sitting on my bed. He pulled out his song book and his guitar.

"These are the lyrics. I need a melody and a video idea now" He snapped

To most this might seem like cruel, unusual and uncaring but this was the Sasuke I knew. This was just how he was and he knew I understood that. My emotionally retarded best friend. What would he do without me? A big grin spread across my face as I looked at his sour face.

"Plan to get Sakura back is now in session!" I exclaimed laughing giddily

He punched me in the top of my head and went back to strumming his guitar as he glared at the song book. Best friends. What can you do without them?

* * *

><p>I know this update was mad late but just so you know the last chapter will be the next one and that I'm going to do an epilogue so this is almost over. I'm so glad so many of you have favorites, followed and reviewed and hung in there with me. This one was so much fun and I really do appreciate all the love it means so much to me you will never even know. And just so you all know the song and video that Sakura did was "<em>Miley Cyrus-Wrecking Ball" <em>and whether or not you like her the songs pretty good and I like the video contrary to what anyone else says so you can go check it out if you want. Next chapyed should be out by the 30th read and review guys¡!


	14. Chapter 14

**And here is the last chapter for Rockstars! It's the last official chapter anyway, I'll be making an epilogue for the story and posting it on Friday. The only reason I could finish this story was because my best friend forgot his laptop over my house and isn't coming to get it for another hour so yes this is rushed and if there are mistakes I do apologize I'll fix them later. I hope to hear how you guys like the ending, It's been a long time coming. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Sitting around in the den at 2 am in the morning with a gallon of cookies and cream Ben &amp; Jerry's ice cream in her lap, surrounded by her best friends in the whole world after finally getting all of her feelings off of her chest sufficiently as they watched funny YouTube videos was definitely a life I was grateful to have. But when a rather protective and slightly crazy older brother burst in the door red in the face with smoke practically coming out of his ears as he glared at you kind of put a dampening on it.<p>

"Uh oh" I gulped as he stormed over to me growling like a rabbit dog

"Told you he'd kill you" Ten-Ten chuckled secretly recording us as she ate her own banana pudding ice cream

"Shika-" I started but was abruptly cut off by him grabbing me by the scruff of my neck and hauling me to my feet

"Hey my ice cream!" I whined as he dragged me out of the room

"I don't give a damn about your ice cream!" He growled still dragging me into the vacant living room

Pouting and crossing my arms over my chest I glared up at him childishly after being thrown down onto the couch as he towered over me practically foaming at the mouth.

"You have 2 fucking seconds to explain yourself Sakura Haruno-Nara!" He screamed angrily

Holy shit Shikamaru never raised his voice and he damn sure never raised it at me no matter how angry he was if anything he'd give me the silent treatment! And he definitely didn't say my full name! Suddenly my pout turned into a different childish expression altogether as my bottom lip poked out and my eyes widened sadly hurt that he was berating me.

"Shika please" I whispered reaching out to him

He recoiled from my touch and continued to glare at me demanding answers.

"Don't try that puppy dog shit with me Sakura answer me now!" He growled angrily

"Shika I know it seems bad but I didn't show anything really Ino made sure of that and-"

"Ino helped you with this shit!"

"She did the green screen and I was wearing those shorts and bra strap that they use in the movies so that even if something shows its not your actual naked body parts. I swear Shika you can even see the unedited footage to prove I'm not lying! It's just like that photo shoot I did for 'Suna Beat' magazine" I explained desperately

If there was one thing I couldn't stand it was my brother being mad at me. Shikamaru was never mad at me and even when he was he'd never treated me like this. To even recoil from my touch as if I'm coated in the black plague really hurt. Holding his gaze so he could see I wasn't lying he still glared at me but his eyes softened a tad.

"Get the damn unedited footage" He growled quietly

Quickly rolling over the back of the couch I darted to the visual effects room and grabbed the laptop we used to do all the editing. When I got back to the living room Shikamaru was thankfully sitting on the sofa patiently waiting for me to come back. Gingerly sitting a good few inches away from him I sat the laptop in his lap and pointed to the unedited footage on the desktop under the 'summer videos' folder. Clicking on the icon he skipped forward to the scenes where I was wearing the black strips and let out a sigh of relief slumping back against the couch. Still unsure about how he felt I kept my back straight and read his face before he looked at me and looped an arm around my shoulders pulling me back against him. Pushing the laptop off of his lap I curled up against him happily wrapping my arms around his middle as I tucked my head into his chest sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry Shika I didn't mean to disappoint you. You know how irrational I am with my music when it hits me I just go for it" I explained softly

"Yeah I know Saks" He sighed squeezing me

"I really am sorry Shika I can take it down if you want. I'm sure Sasuke saw it by now"

"I would agree to that if it didn't have over 10 million views already" He chuckled playfully

"Really? It's only been like two hours"

"Apparently your naked butt is something that many people are dying to see" He grumbled

"I'm hot what I can say" I giggled

"Sakura on a serious note you need to make your decision. You can't just string both of the Uchiha brothers along. It's not healthy for you and it'll drive an irreparable wedge between them if you keep dragging this out. I know you're old enough to make your own decisions and that your love life really isn't any of my business but there's a bigger picture here and you need to be able to see it. They'll both love you the same no matter what" He explained

"I know Shika I really just don't want to hurt anyone" I sighed hiding my face in his chest

"Love hurts Saks but it also heals" He answered cryptically

"Well after Sasuke's answer video I'll make my decision ok?"

"Oh yeah...speaking of that..."

"Nara! I could have fucking swore I told your ass...:" Sasuke growled stomping into the living room

Sasuke's hair was disheveled he had a pen tucked in his ear and his guitar strapped to his back as he stomped around. Stopping directly in front of us he gave me a nod of recognition before he detangled me from Shikamaru and yanked him away quite similar to the way Shikamaru dragged me away from my friends.

"You've had an hour that's all I'm granting your ass now lets go" He hissed dragging him off by the scruff of his neck

"We'll talk later Shika!" I called smiling at the irony of the situation

"What a drag" He sighed before Sasuke slammed the door shut which was quickly followed by a yelping Naruto

"My poor family" I chuckled before going back to the den where the girls were

They all looked up from the video of a cat pushing another cat down some steps with amused looks on their faces at my sheepish expression. Scooping up my half eaten gallon of ice cream and plopping in the middle of them.

"I so don't want to talk about it" I sighed unpausing the video

"You don't have to we heard him laying into your ass all the way out here" Temari chuckled

"Really? He's never yelled at me before I wasn't sure how to respond" I chuckled

"I didn't even know his voice could get that loud honestly" Ino shrugged laughing at a puppy being chased by a kitten

"You're telling me! And than in the middle of our conversation Sasuke came in and dragged him away the same way he dragged me outta here so that they could work on his own song"

"Did he say anything?" Ten-Ten asked now interested

"Of course not. We're the same that way. He wants to let his music speak for him"

"Makes sense I can't wait to see what he says" Ino nodded scooping her spoon in my ice cream

"You're telling me. And than Shikamaru told me that I had to make my decision soon before I ruined their relationship" I sighed dejectedly

"I must agree Saki" Temari nodded

"Me too" Ten-Ten nodded secretly trading her ice cream for Ino's

"Well-" I started

"Yamanaka!" Sasuke's baritone growled as burst into the room

Ino looked up in both shock and fear at the tone he used to seek her out, the fact that he was actually seeking her out and than the look on his face once his eyes landed on her.

"Ummm nani?" She asked confused

"Come" He ordered towering over top of her

She raised a delicate blonde eyebrow at him, tilting her head to the side before crossing her arms over her chest.

"And pray tell why I would want to do that?" She snorted

"You can come willingly or I can just force you. I'm giving you an option" He hissed his onyx eyes narrowing dangerously

"Who the hell-"

She was cut off as he scooped her up and threw her over his right shoulder before pivoting on his heels and stalking towards the doors. Needless to say all of our eyes bulged out of our heads as we watched the alien scene unfolding in front of us. Ino seemed to be shocked into silence as she hung from his shoulder with wide eyes begging us for help but none of us moved not wanting to be the object of Sasuke's wrath.

"And Ten-Ten I'll be coming for you around 6" He threw over his shoulder pointedly locking eyes with her

Ten-Ten stiffened in fear but nodded her consent not wanting to end up in Ino's current predicament. With a satisfied nod at her willing participation he turned back around and continued out the door back to the room he dragged Shikamaru to.

"Oh my God is he going to kill us?" Temari whispered panicked

"I'm so scared what the hell does he want with me!?" Ten-Ten whispered shaking us both like rag dolls

"I have no idea all I know is you'd better just go along with it if you don't want the Ino treatment" I hissed still staring at the door

"Sakura you created this monster!" Ten-Ten snapped continuing to shake me

"You bitches helped me so we all suffer together!One for all and all for one!"

"Damn that get me out of here!" Ten-Ten wailed

Temari and I burst out laughing at her panicked face before we returned to the funny YouTube videos on the screen all deciding that staying in the den and having a girls night (minus Ino) would be best for all parties.

True to his word Sasuke came back at 6 am with a sleeping Ino on his shoulder, laying her rather gently beside me on my large fort of covers and pillows I amassed. Ten-Ten was half asleep when he tapped her on her head and she sat up looking at him through heavy lids. She looked to be deciding on what to do before she just pushed out her bottom lip and raised her arms like a toddler would when asking to be picked up. Sasuke rolled his eyes but lowered himself to one knee and slid her on his back hooking his arms beneath her thighs, scooping her phone and camera up with his left hand before towing her out the room.

"That was undeniably cute" Temari chuckled as she failed to stifle a yawn

"Ten-Ten has always been a big undercover baby" I giggled flipping through channels

"True that" She sighed ducking her head back under our massive pile of covers and pillows

Switching off the TV I curled up under the covers too and fell into a deep sleep too. The next morning Ino and Ten-Ten were both extremely tight lipped about what exactly Sasuke needed them for and only told us that he'd quote 'break their toes' if they blabbed to us about it. So pouting for the next week I impatiently waited for the guys to release the video.

After a week had gone by the video was finally released at midnight and I was surrounded by the girls in our usual den as the boys took to the gaming room since they loved it so damn much. We all pretty much kept to our own sides of the house so as not to have any tension between any of us and we all really needed a break from the opposite sex really. Shikamaru called it a 'distance intervention' for us all although I'm sure I was the only one who truly needed this exercise. So sitting around a large bowl of buffalo wings and cheese fries we clicked on the video titled 'Everything You Want Tribute by Sasuke Uchiha of Sharingan'. Looking at each other we all titled our heads before directing our attention back to the screen to see Sasuke sitting in his drop top Bugatti looking longingly across a street to a park looking at Ino sitting with Naruto as they smiled like a real happy couple as they sat at a fountain holding hands and talking. Wanting to shoot Ino a dirty look I suppressed it to keep my eyes on the screen making sure not to miss a thing and luckily I didn't as a close up shot of Sasuke hit the screen and it showed the necklace I had specially made for him when we were 16 of his clan symbol before showing his face again and his eyes were smoldering.

_**Somewhere there's speaking **_

_**It's already coming in**_

_**Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind **_

_**You could never get it **_

_**Unless you were fed it **_

_**Now you're here and you don't know why**_

_(Ino looked up and could see Sasuke across the street. Her happy smile fell as she locked eyes with him her eyes becoming teary as he broke the gaze first pulling off in his car. There was a close up of her pretty tear glazed blue eye the camera seeming to fall into her eye as it traveled into her old 'memories')_

_**But under skinned knees and the skid marks **_

_**Past the places where you used to learn **_

_**You howl and listen **_

_**Listen and wait for the **_

_**Echoes of the angels to return **_

_(Ino had her hair in curly pig tails wearing a baby t and some ripped pink skinny jeans as Sasuke wore baggy pants and a black tank top holding her hands as he instructed her how to ride a skateboard, like he used to do for me when we were 13. Than it shifted to them sitting on a flower patterned cover on a twin sized mattress as they sang together both holding guitars. Oh my god he was using our old memories together!)_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**He's everything you want **_

_**He's everything you need **_

_**He's everything inside of you **_

_**That you wish you could be **_

_**He says all the right things **_

_**At exactly the right time **_

_**But he means nothing to you **_

_**And you don't know why**_

_(It shifted to 'present' where Ino was sitting at her new home on the couch beside Naruto who was wearing a rather suave black suit and she was playing her mahogany guitar as he tried to read his paper. He snapped at Ino and tossed her guitar into a wall causing her to cry as she screamed at him. Naruto stormed out of the house and Ino laid on her bed crying all day as she cradled her wrists to her heart and the bracelet was the same exact bracelet of mine that went missing a few weeks ago! Sasuke bought it for my birthday 2 years ago. Naruto came in later and brought her a necklace in apology and even as he put it on her Ino still looked distraught)_

_**You're waiting for someone **_

_**To put you together **_

_**You're waiting for someone to push you away **_

_**There's always another wound to discover **_

_**There's always something more you wish he'd say **_

_(Ino sat on a stage a small poetry place singing as she played with a new guitar she bought behind Naruto's back and she was reminiscing of the times that she and Sasuke would sing on that stage together, a hologram-ish version of him sitting beside her as he played beside her holding her gaze before it faded away. Naruto came into the shop and yanked her out but as soon as they got outside she yanked away from him, shaking her head and from reading her lips she had said 'enough' before walking away)_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**But you'll just sit tight **_

_**And watch it unwind **_

_**It's only what you're asking for **_

_**And you'll be just fine**_

_**With all of your time **_

_**It's only what you're waiting for **_

_(Ino was pacing in front of a bar-b-que restaurant twiddling her thumbs on her phone nervously as she hesitated about hitting the call button. Changing her mind she hopped into her car and took off down a highway driving like a bat out of hell until she sat down on the sands of the beach directly outside our beach house tucking her head into her arms and crying)_

_**Out of the island **_

_**Into the highway **_

_**Past the places where you might have turned **_

_**You never did notice**_

_**But you still hide away **_

_**The anger of angels who wont return **_

_(Through Ino's arms she could see a pair of black steel-toed boots through her tears before she looked up in shock once she noticed the engravings on the sides of the boots. Sasuke was standing in front of her with his hand stretched out towards her and a small smile on his face. Taking his hand she allowed him to pull her up, his left arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her flush against his chest brushing locks of hair from her face before he started to sing to her)_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I am everything you want **_

_**I am everything you need **_

_**I am everything inside of you **_

_**That you wish you could be **_

_**I say all the right things **_

_**At exactly the right time **_

_**But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why **_

_**And I don't know why **_

_**Why **_

_**I don't know **_

_(Ino smiled up at him fingering the necklace around his neck before bumping their forehead together affectionately and leaning in for a kiss. The camera panned off to see the sunrise before the video ended)_

"Well if his goal was to make me cry he succeeded" I chuckled wiping tears from my eyes "And Ino you're a traitor"

"I was kidnapped with no help from you bitches. You're the traitors" She sniffed indignantly

"You did make a really good me though" I smiled hugging her to me tightly

"Ummm because I'm all that duh" She giggled once I released her

"So Saki you gonna talk to him?" Temari asked desperately trying to steal the ranch from Ten-Ten

"I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

"Not after we were fucking kidnapped for you" Ten-Ten grumbled

"I still don't know what you're belly aching about since you still wont reveal what he did to _you_" Ino hissed

"You'll see eventually" She shrugged snatching the ranch back

"Ard guys I'm going. I have a feeling I know where I'll find him" I answered solemnly standing up and stretching

Adjusting my silk pajama shorts and slipping on a stolen sweatshirt from Shikamaru I slipped out of the side patio door and made my way to the beach barefoot. Walking along I spotted Sasuke just sitting with his back up against a large boulder that had a secret cave entrance on the side we found as kids. Hearing my footsteps he looked up with a guarded expression as I sat down beside him looking out at the ocean waves together sitting quietly for a few minutes.

"That was beautiful Sasuke-kun" I finally whispered softly

He visibly flinched beside me at the pet name and slowly turned his head in my direction.

"It wasn't easy" He admitted cryptically

"Your memory is better than mine thankfully" I offered a small smile as I turned to meet his gaze

"Always has been you alcoholic" He teased nudging me with his elbow

"Says the guy who gave me my first bottle of vodka" I snorted

After a few more moments he hesitantly reached out and laid his hand atop mine, looking at it as if it moved on its own before he looked back up to meet my gaze and shocking me with all of the underlying emotions swimming through his usually guarded onyx orbs. I guess he figured now was not the time to be the aloof asshole best friend and show me that what he was saying was genuine even if he couldn't speak the words choosing to sing them instead.

"Sasuke" I whispered my voice cracking

"Say it. Don't hold back. I can take it Sakura" He offered though his voice shook a little as he tried to convince us both

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah?"

"Aishteru" I whispered tears trailing down my cheeks as he blanched in confusion

After a few tense moments of silence he still hadn't looked away or removed his hand from mine.

"Sasuke-kun...Aishteru" I whispered again

Why wouldn't he say anything! As I moved to get up his hold on my hand tightened as he yanked me into him his right arm shooting up and threading through my hair as he kissed me fiercely and with so much passion every cell in my body was on fire and all my hairs were standing on end. Pulling back he placed his forehead against mine and I could feel the hand in my hair shaking.

"I thought you'd picked him Sakura" He whispered in a broken voice "I was so...afraid"

Pulling my face to his again this time I was ready and I met his fierceness with all of my own as I threaded my fingers through his hair and kissed him with everything that I had in me, with all of me. After parting again we both were breathing heavily as our eyes held each other.

"Sakura...Aishteru" he growled molding me to him possessively

"Say it again" I pleaded not daring to blink

"Aishteru...Sakura...Aishteru" He repeated firmly

Sobbing like a maniac I buried my face in his neck, my arms wrapped tightly around his middle as I squeezed him afraid to let go in case this wasn't real. As he shushed me with sweet nothings and I had sufficiently calmed down I couldn't help but to lock my lips with his again and allowing him to explore and claim every part of my mouth with his demanding tongue.

From afar on the patio Itachi watched the scene unfold in front of him and couldn't help the smile that made its way onto his face.

"Good job outoto...and good luck" He whispered before hopping into the Bentley that his chauffeur drove over to pick him up

We had spent all night on that beach just sitting together and enjoying ourselves. Shikamaru had come out to tell us that Itachi had copped a ride home and said he wished us luck and was glad that we were both happy. He really is a good man and although I know I probably hurt him I'm not sure I could have given my all to him when I loved Sasuke so irrevocably. So after we had successfully dissipated the tension in the house between the males and the females we decided to stop our little distance exercise and all joined each other for meals and just to hang out again as we worked on our albums. Sasuke finally showed us just what he had kidnapped Ten-Ten for and it was to steal all of our videos of us for the past few months and use them for his idea for a music video for a duet for me and him.

"You guys ready to see the premiere video on MTV?" Ten-Ten asked excitedly from her spot on the couch

"Well we went on and recorded the show yesterday so it should be coming on any minute now" I nodded from my place beneath Sasuke's arm

"Shh! It's starting!" Naruto hushed slapping his hand over my mouth

With a glare I quieted down and turned my attention to the screen. All of the gang sat on the screen together and explained our summer hiatus to work on the album and that this song would be our first single and that even though it was a duet we all would be in the video as it was a couple song and we used videos that Ten-Ten had recorded of us all together for the past few months. The beat started to play and the video came on.

Sasuke is bold Sakura is italics and bold/italics is them together

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say _

_His mind is somewhere far away _

_And I don't know how to get there _

_It's like all he wants is to chill out _

**(She's serious)**

_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_

**(She's always in a rush and interrupted)**

_Like he doesn't even care_

**(Like she doesn't even care)**

_**You, me **_

_**We're face to face **_

_**But we don't see eye to eye **_

_**Like rain and fire (like rain and fire)**_

_**You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything **_

_**We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)**_

_**We're like different stars (Like different stars)**_

_**You're the harmony to every song I sing **_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing **_

**She's always trying to save the day **

**Just wanna let my music play **

**She's all or nothing **

**But my feelings never change **

_Why does he try to read my mind_

**(I try to read her mind)**

_It's not good to psychoanalyze_

**(She tries to pick a fight to get attention**

_That's what all of my friends say_

**(That's what all of my friends say)**

_**You, me **_

_**We're face to face **_

_**But we don't see eye to eye **_

_**Like rain and fire (like rain and fire)**_

_**You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything **_

_**We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)**_

_**We're like different stars (Like different stars)**_

_**You're the harmony to every song I sing **_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing **_

**(When I'm yes she's no)**

_When I hold on he just lets go _

_**We're perfectly imperfect**_

_**But I wouldn't change a thing, no**_

_**Like rain and fire (like rain and fire)**_

_**You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything **_

_**We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)**_

_**We're like different stars (Like different stars)**_

_**You're the harmony to every song I sing **_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing **_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything **_

_**We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)**_

_**We're like different stars (Like different stars)**_

_**You're the harmony to every song I sing **_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing **_

The entire video was just the gang the night they met and everyday after including pillow fights, couples caught making out, tickling each other, sleeping together cuddling and just the gang having fun there were even arguments and the fight between Iyumi and myself. I even had to admit Ten-Ten had a ton of great footage of us all and it made the video not only cool but it made it real. Looking up at Sasuke I realized that he had been looking down at me with a hint of a smile on his face so I gave him a passionate kiss.

"I'm glad you kidnapped my besties for this musical genius" I whispered against his lips

"They didn't have much of a choice but I am too" He whispered back

Looking around at our friends piled around and cuddled about the living room in various places I finally realized something beautiful.

"This is what true harmony is" I beamed at all of my friends

"Perfect synchronization" Sasuke nodded

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys hope you enjoyed the last chapter before the epilogue hope you aren't too dissapointed. Review and tell me what you thought my lovely peoples!<strong>


End file.
